Rosie
by dramagoddess202
Summary: Rosie's small voice whispered, "Who's my daddy?" Tears welled up in my eyes. I thought about it for a minute. How much she looked like him, how much she wanted to know who he was. I had never forgotten his name. Gregory House… House/OC
1. Chapter 1: Arts and Crafts

Please read and review. I hope you like the first chapter. Don't worry: There will be a lot more of the regular characters coming along.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This was the beginning of the end...

I stared out the window above the kitchen sink. The bright yellow school bus pulled up quickly in front of my house. As the doors opened, a small girl with strawberry blond hair stepped off and waved back at the driver. Rosie, my little girl Rosie. I ran outside and spread my arms.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she screeched. Rosie threw her short arms around me.

I picked her up, "Baby… how was school?"

She drew back and hopped down. "Fine," her reply was sullen. Then she stepped inside.

Confusion passed over me. Normally she'd come down the walk and start screaming about how much fun she had had that day. "W-What do you mean '_fine'_?"

After jumping up onto a kitchen stool, Rosie turned around and shrugged, "I mean fine."

"I'm paying good money for your school. Did they not teach you to be truthful with your mommy?" I pouted.

She pulled a paper out of her bag, "We drew pictures of our families in school."

I took the picture from my daughter. There were two stick figures. One said 'Me' underneath, and the other said 'Mommy'. But over at the utmost edge of the page, there was a big, blank space. Underneath that it said 'Daddy'. "Oh, no, honey," I felt tears well up in my eyes.

A deep silence hung over us for a minute. Rosie's small voice whispered, "Who's my daddy?"

Looking up, I saw her small, anguished face, "I don't think you're ready."

She watched me, "Please, mommy."

I thought about it for a minute. How much she looked like him, how much she wanted to know who he was. I had never forgotten his name. _Gregory House… Gregory House._"His name's Gregory House."

Rosie nodded, "Can I meet him?"

"I-I-" I stuttered and felt a tear run down my cheek. "I don't know. I don't know where he lives or where he works…"

It was so hard for me to talk to her about her father. I didn't care about him. She was _my _daughter. He wasn't in the picture. Every morning after Rosie was born, I couldn't stop thinking that she needed a father, but she had me.

"Mommy…" Rosie hesitated. "I want to find him."

That poor little face drove me off the edge. I walked over to the island and picked up the phone book. More tears dripped down my cheeks, "Don't you love me? Am I not enough?"

A little whimper came from her and I turned to find her crying hardily, "No. No, that's not it. I love you, but- I don't know! Everyone at school always says 'Daddy bought me this' or 'Daddy's taking me here'. I never get to say that."

_Maybe it's a phase… Maybe she'll get over it. _I thought to myself. And then I had to face the real answer. No.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So how do you like it? Please review. There will be some great storylines to come if you like it! Please help me with the title, too.

Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2: One Chance Encounter

"Ash, I can't do this!" I sobbed on the phone with my best friend. "I can't!"

"Sh, sh, sh," Ashley calmed me down. "Marilyn… you were going to have to tell her some time."

She made it seem so easy. "But you didn't hear her. She wants to know him. Besides, I'm not going to go up to his door and say, 'Hey. Guess what? You have a daughter!'"

Ashley murmured, "He's a doctor… at Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital."

I froze. "How do you know that?"

"I Googled," I knew she was grinning.

"You just… don't understand," I shook my head. "When it's your daughter asking for her father that doesn't even know she exists, its heart breaking. I don't think I can do this."

"Who was the girl who ran away from home and got a job?" she asked. "Who, when she couldn't support her newborn baby, threw herself into the fashion industry, took a risk and became one of the biggest fashion merchandisers in New Jersey? And who can find her daughter's father?" Ashley finished and sighed. "It's you, babe."

For the rest of the night I dreamt of how terrible an idea this was

_______________________________________________________

I sat at the dining room table with my computer in front of me and a cup of coffee in my hand. Princeton-Plainsboro's website listed many of the employees. _Dean of Medicine: Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Head of Diagnostic Medicine…Gregory House. _The web pages for Gregory House were countless, so I got more and more apprehensive. But I had to do it for Rosie.

A door down the hallway creaked open. "Mommy?"

"In here, honey," I called to her.

Her steps quickened as she slipped around the corner. "Good morning!"

I stood, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Snap, crackle, pop!"

"Rice Crispies?" I giggled.

Rosie nodded as I took the cereal box from the cabinet along with a bowl. "I've got to go to work early today, so Aunt Ashley's coming over in half an hour."

"Okay," she smiled. I put the bowl in front of her. "Have you found my daddy yet?"

My nerves were like the cereal. Snap. Crackle. Pop. "Um… well, yes, but-"

She jumped up and screamed jovially. "Really?! Really, mommy?!"

"Well, I'm going to make an appointment with him, and I'll see what I can do. Alright, pumpkin?"

"Fine, fine," her grin had been plastered on her face. As smart as Rosie was, she didn't understand the circumstances of finding Gregory House. I was scared and worried and angry that I had been put in this position.

The front door clicked open. "Hey!" Ashley shouted from the entry way.

I kissed the side of Rosie's head, "See you later."

She scooped a large portion of cereal and shoved it in her mouth before saying goodbye. Ashley dragged me into the living room, "Are you going to see him after work?"

"I don't know, Ashley," I shook my head, slipping on my hot pink raincoat. "I need some more time."

As I opened the door and opened my umbrella, my friend called, "Little girls aren't that patient."

I turned. A flash of lightning illuminated behind me, "Then she'll have to learn. Goodbye."

The snow pattered on the umbrella that hovered above me. Normally people decided to take walks when it was sunny, but I did the opposite. Snow was calming, it meant the world was going to begin anew. Maybe finding my daughter's father would mean I was starting anew. I walked eight blocks and entered the downtown area. _Lawless_, my store, stood in the distance. Music hummed inside the door.

"Greta!" I knocked on the door and waited for my employee to open the door.

A minute later, she opened the front door, "Good morning, Marilyn."

I retracted the umbrella, "It is a good morning."

"You walked to work?" she smirked.

Before glancing around the place, I bopped her on the head with the umbrella. "It's a beautiful day."

The gaudy store smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. Greta went into the store room and pulled out a large box. "These just came in."

"Oh my God!" I ran over. "Do you think it's…"

"Hell yes!" she chirped and tore through the thick tape. "Move over Versace, hello-"

I held up a satin gown, "Hello Marilyn Lawley! I can't believe this is my design!"

Greta hugged me, went over to the door and unlocked it. "We're open for business…"

A donut, refund, and several purchases later, three women were about to come in. One dropped a receipt from their purse, but before she could pick it up, a motorcycle sped by, causing slush to spin upward. Which, in turn, landed on the three women.

"Did you see that?" I frowned as I spoke to another employee, Ellen.

She nodded, "That's only going to drive people back home to change their clothes."

Laughing, I tapped a pen on the table, "That son of a bitch better look out." Then I picked up the phone.

The operator said with her honey coated voice, "Hello, where my I connect you?"

I gulped, "Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching hospital."

Ellen gasped and hit my arm, motioning as to ask what I was doing.

"Just a moment," the operator replied.

Drawing back from the phone, I covered up the part I spoke into. "Personal call," I then walked into the backroom.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, how may I help you?" a light voice asked slowly at the other end.

I remembered the head of the hospital, "Would there be any way I could make an appointment with Dr. Lisa Cuddy?"

"I'm sorry, but due to some legality issues, Dr. Cuddy is almost entirely unavailable at the time. May I ask the matter of this meeting?" he sighed.

_Think. Think. Think. _"Scrubs." _Shit. _"I'm getting her a good deal on scrubs."

"Oh," I guess he thought he'd get a bigger paycheck. "Then, how's tomorrow at ten-thirty?"

"Perfect…" _Damn perfect. _

The man chuckled, "Alright. Dr. Cuddy will meet you then."

____________________________________________

6 o'clock:

"_Closing time-_" Ellen sang sarcastically as she locked up the store.

"Oh, be quiet," I mumbled, trudging through the snowy steps and putting on sunglasses.

She pouted, "What's up with you lately?"

I sighed and faced her, "I'm trying to find Rosie's father." Just as I said this, the revving of a motorcycle echoed through the street. "Hey!" I waved at the figure. "Yeah! I mean you!"

The person on it paused and then rode over. Through the helmet a brusque voice snapped, "What are you, a cop?"

"Well, I would just like to speak to you about going past my store in the morning," I nodded.

"Oh, excuse me," he guffawed. The man removed his helmet.

I froze. It was him. I knew his eyes, his whole face. It was Gregory House.

After waiting a few minutes for me to come to, he broke the silence, "I'm sorry, I don't normally speak to people who wear sunglasses in the dark. And apparently they aren't too bright either."

"I'll…" gathering myself. "I'll ignore that. Do you realize that you're driving away my costumers?"

"I get that a lot," he glared.

Ellen finished for me, "No, seriously. I suggest you slow down around her property."

"Or what?" he snorted. "You'll sue me?"

I turned away from him and began to walk away. I heard them finish their conversation before the man rolled away again. Ellen rushed up beside me.

"That bastard, what the hell was that?" she shook her head.

I laughed, embarrassed, "Yeah, that's Rosie's father."

Then, I walked briskly away.

________________________________________

Do we like it so far? I hope so! Please review! I'd love some commentary!


	3. Chapter 3: The Ring

I held Rosie in my arms, who was drifting asleep, as I sang her one of her favorite songs.

"_But there's one sweeter than all of the rest, then that's my Rosie. I'm so glad you chose me! Life is one sweet, beautiful song. When love is right, then, what could be wrong. Life is one sweet beautiful song to me!" _I sang quietly in her ear.

"Mommy?" she burrowed her head in my arm.

"Yes?" I rubbed her arm.

She breathed in heavily, "Are you going to see my daddy?"

"What am I going to do with you?" I hugged her a little closer.

"I'll go to sleep," Rosie knew I wasn't going to break that easy.

I laughed, "Goodnight, pumpkin."

Kissing my cheek, she sighed, "Goodnight, mommy."

This was so sad. I would not break, though. I went over to the light and flipped it down. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she responded dully and drifted off to sleep.

******

The hospital stood in front of me. It was like a bad dream. This was what I had to do and I couldn't jump out a window because then I'd die. In dreams you could do that. In dreams it was easy. I walked in and gravitated toward the desk in the center of the room.

"Excuse me?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yes?" the nurse didn't look up from her work.

This would be harder than I thought, "I have a meeting with Dr. Cuddy."

"Name."

"Marilyn Lawley?"

"Oh, alright then. Right through," she pointed. "Those doors.

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

Slowly, I approached the doors. Okay, my story was straight, so I entered.

"Ms. Lawley," the doctor greeted me promptly.

"Dr. Cuddy, hi," I bit my lip.

She leaned on her desk, "I'm very interested to here your deal."

Pausing, I thought for a moment. "How should I say this? Well, let me put it this way. If I get you a deal on scrubs, I need to ask you to do something for me."

"What are you talking about?" she smirked.

"This may sound crazy," I paused and opened my purse. "But Dr. House is well…"

I pulled out the picture of Rosie. "He has a daughter."

For a moment, Dr. Cuddy was quiet. She crossed her arms, blew hair out of her face and tapped her foot. "You've got to be kidding me. You're lying."

"Take a look!" I shoved the picture into her hands.

She gasped, "Oh my God!"

After minutes of silence, I nodded and wiped a tear from my cheek.

The doctor looked back at me, "She looks… exactly like him."

"She's my daughter."

"You," she stuttered. "You had a baby with House?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty."

"And this was-"

"About six years ago. That's my daughter, Rosalie," I pointed to the picture and flushed.

Dr. Cuddy shook her head and sighed, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know," I bit my lip. "Rosie came home one day, holding a picture of me and her and then an empty space where her father is supposed to be. And now-"

Tears ran down my cheeks, "That's all she talks about."

She sat back down, brushing her hair past her cheek, "So you had the baby and…"

"It was one of the biggest regrets and joys of my life!" I contradicted myself. "I love my little girl, but I can't give her everything. Especially her father."

"I don't know how you're going to be able to convince House of this," she tapped her fingers on the table. "He's stubborn, uncaring, and a bastard. I also don't think that you should expose your child to his crap."

I froze, "Okay, well."

"I'll call him down here," she picked up her phone and dialed quickly. "House, get down here. Now. I don't care what's going on with General Hospital, just come."

After ten speedy minutes, the crippled man burst through the doors. "What?" he shouted before looking over at little old me, sitting on the leather couch. "Oh, look who's here."

"Dr. House," I gulped and stood to my full height. "I have a matter to discuss with you."

"If it's about the speeding problem, you're just paranoid," he muttered.

Dr. Cuddy stepped behind me, "No, House. This is different."

Dr. House leaned on his cane and frowned, "What?"

I held out my right hand, pointing to the ring around my finger.

"Oh my God," he stared intently at me. A thick gaze. "It's you. Candy…"

"I prefer Marilyn now, but thank you for remembering," I blushed heavily.

The male doctor looked at me oddly, "Why are you here?"

"After that night, well," I tried to put this as lightly as I could. "Something kind of happened. Aftermath."

"No kidding," he smirked. "That was probably the best sex of your life right. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a little shocked after that."

_Shit, he was right. _"No. That's not what I mean. I mean, that, well, just take a look."

I handed the picture to him and crossed my arms, "Hello, aftermath."

He looked down at it and paused. "You bitch. You money grubbing bitch."

"Excuse me?" I gaped at him. "You think I'm lying about my daughter? Your daughter?"

"Yes, I do," Dr. House rolled his eyes.

I pulled back the picture, "Fine then." I felt more tears in my eyes, "Just know you're breaking a little girl's heart."

As I touched the knob on the door, he replied, "Like I care."

"You son of a bitch," I mumbled before leaving.

Stepping back out into the lobby, I ambled out so no one could see my tears. He didn't care that his daughter was alive, he didn't care that I knew I was telling the truth. He just didn't care and I wanted to make him pay.

I reached my car and opened the driver's seat quickly. My cell phone ringed, so I picked it up. "What, Ash?"

"Someone's grouchy," she said pointedly. "I'm here at Rosie's school. Her teacher tired to reach you. She's been crying all day after you left."

"Oh my God. I'm coming over right now," my car jolted forward as I drove down the street. "Has she said why?"

Ashley paused and breathed in heavily, "You know why."

Without another word, we both hung up.


	4. Chapter 4: A Funny Thing Happened

_Flashback_

_April, 2003_

Marilyn walked into the club with her six friends. School was out for good. Forever. It was time to relax and unwind.

"Time to hook up," Ashley smiled.

"Ash, you know me," Marilyn pulled one of the tall chairs out from the table.

Another friend, Kris, took hold of Marilyn's hand, "Oh, come on. This stupid purity ring is ruining all your fun."

"I promised myself I would not be anything like my mom," the virgin rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Fine," Ashley tapped the counter. "Let's go get drinks while little Miss Priss sits here."

As they walked away, Marilyn shouted, "Jack and Ginger please!"

Sitting there alone, the girl got a chance to look around the room. A man at the table opposite her smiled at her. He had black hair and brown eyes. Marilyn looked away quickly. She didn't like it when people stared. And she didn't encourage it.

On the other side of the room, House sat on a low couch with Wilson at his side. He flipped his cane around in his hand, "Bonnie said you could come?"

"I don't live by her rules," Wilson shook his head, and then sipped his beer.

House scanned the room, his eyes glazed over. After countless of sluts and drunkards, his eyes rested over at the table nearest the door. He spotted Marilyn. Her long hair swam around her cheeks. The colored lights made her pale skin various colors.

"See that girl," House pointed with his eyes.

Wilson stared in that direction, "Yeah."

"Think she's a slut?" he speculated.

"You just have to assume that all girls who," Wilson watched the girls flock around Marilyn. "See, she's with her friends.

House smirked, "Which means that they are looking for something."

"Marilyn Lawley!" Ashley shouted at Marilyn who had zoned out of their conversation. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Marilyn was actually looking across the room at House and Wilson. She was interested in watching their little spat, or so she thought. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

She got up from the table and slunk over near the bathroom door to get a better look of the two men. Specifically the one with the unshaven beard and wooden cane.

House watched Marilyn, who now leaned on the wall near some guys smoking cigarettes. As the smoke was brushed away from her face, she only looked more breathtaking. He stood up, ignoring Wilson's tugging hand.

When he reached her, Marilyn tossed her hair to the side, "Hello."

"Are you trying to get laid?" House raised his eyebrow.

"Heavens no!" she frowned. She realized how pathetic she sounded. "I mean. No. Not yet."

The doctor tightened his grip on the cane. "Oh… because I certainly am. How much do you want?"

"I'm not looking for money, and I'm most certainly not a prostitute," Marilyn bit her lip.

"Fine then," he looked down his nose slowly.

"What's your story?" she stated boldly and then slipped around the corner.

House followed her. The quiet of the hallway didn't match the bump of the beat in the club. "What do you need to know about me?"

"Your name?"

"Gregory House, and yours?"

"Candy."

"That's your real name?"

"No, but I'm just that sweet."

Marilyn felt her heart be faster. It was odd. She had never felt this way. No one had ever reached down into her heart within the first five minutes of knowing her. For the first time, she considered giving it up.

House spread his arms and fell on the wall so she could feel his breath. His mouth was only inches away from her face. "Are you really?"

"I hope so," she gave up. Marilyn put her hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

"Good," House pressed his lips to hers. She slid her right hand through his hair. "What's the ring on your finger?"

Marilyn licked her lips, "Purity ring."

"You're going to keep that promise?" he adhered his hand to her side.

"That's my only regret," Marilyn laughed and then wrapped her leg around his good one.

Without another word, House pushed through the ladies restroom door. The girl locked the door behind them.

Before they began, he mentioned one more thing, "Is this your first time?"

"Yes."

"That's how I like them."

And so the night was pursued.

_End Flashback_


	5. Chapter 5: My Lips Are Sealed

I picked up the Chanel bracelet on the counter. Someone returned it because it was broken. It was like me. I was broken. I was broken and devastated. Not that I was expecting any help with Rosie, but maybe some acceptance of his daughter. Greta broke my silence.

"Honey, it couldn't have been that bad," she folded a cashmere sweater at the front of the store.

"Oh, but it was, Greta," I nodded. "It was absolutely the worst experience of my life. My crappy life."  
She furrowed her brow, "You have an amazing life. You have your own business, you're unusually wealthy for a single mom, and you have a beautiful daughter. I'm working for you." She smiled at this point, "I make an average wage and I've been trying for years to get pregnant."

Staring at my employee, I nodded and then looked to the door which dinged open. "Mommy?"

Ashley entered slowly, ushering Rosie in. "Oh, sweetheart! Are you okay?"

Her tearstained face pressed against mine, "Why?"

"You were crying, honey," Ashley held onto her shoulder.

"I wasn't crying," Rosie shook her head.

I pulled away, "Rosalie Hope Lawley. Don't lie to me or Aunt Ashley."

More tears ran down her cheeks, "M…"

She burrowed her head in my hair and I held onto it tight.

******

"Come on, Rosie. It's a girl's night in. We'll make popcorn, have ice cream, I'll even rent a movie," I stood up from the dinner table and brushed hair out of my daughter's face. After telling Ashley, Greta, and Ellen what happened, they told me to take the rest of the day off. I'd never normally do that, but I did anyway.

"Fine," she picked up her dish and slid it on the kitchen counter.

She slipped on her coat and we went out to the car. When we got to Blockbuster, Rosie suddenly put herself in a better mood and sauntered into the store. She ran right to the musicals. My daughter loved musicals. I think she got it from me. Anyways, Rosie rounded the bend from the shelves and held three movies already.

"We're not going to watch these all tonight, are we?" I laughed at her sudden happiness. "What'd you get?"

She picked up the first one, "Singin' in the Rain." The second, "The Sound of Music, and the aneemaded verson of The King and I."

I was so happy that her school was worth the tuition. Rosie could read basic words and books. She bounced down the aisle as I turned. _A Chorus Line, _I picked that up. For me, of course. The Romance section was right by it. _Gone with the Wind_. Classic! I flipped to the back cover and then turned to my right.

"Oooo… _Gone with the Wind. _Too bad, I was on my southern belle kick last night," Dr. House stared at the DVD case.

I gasped, "Dr. House."

He chuckled and leaned on the shelf, "The element of surprise. I like it."

"Lookee! Look, look!" Rosie shouted from behind me and then handed me _Oklahoma!_ Then, upon seeing the older man, she drew back, smile fading. She pulled my jacket in front of her. "Who's that?"

"It's no one of _importance_!" I emphasized the last word and covered Rosie's ears.

Dr. House gazed at Rosie. "Oh, don't say that. Not to her daddy."

"Why did you bother coming over here if you didn't believe me?" I hissed.

"Just wanted to see what kind of tricks you're up to now," he didn't let his eyes fall from my daughter.

I picked Rosie up in my arms, "You son of a… gun."

Turning around, Rosie stared behind me trying to get another glimpse of the doctor. "Don't bother, baby, it's just someone I know."

*******

"I'm not hungry," Rosie crossed her and stared at the buttered toast in front of her. Then she coughed quickly.

"Eat that up, right now. You have a soccer game in an hour, and you sound like you're getting a cold," I threw a glass of water on the table.

She frowned and picked a piece up. Just then, our cat, Missy, slunk around the corner. "Missy! Do you want my toast?" Rosie picked up the little Siamese and rubbed her face in the cat's fur.

"Rosalie…" I glared playfully at her.

"Fine."

The cat meowed and jumped down to weave through my legs. I walked into the living room and grabbed my jacket. "Come on! You have to get there for warm ups and I don't want you to be late!"

Rosie ran into the living room, all decked out in soccer garb. "Alright! I'm going!"

********

"We're going to play fair, we're going to be safe, okay, kids!" the referee shouted standing on the fake turf.

"So what are you going to do about Dr. House?" Ashley watched her son steal the ball away from the other team.

I rested my chin on my fists, "What am I supposed to do? Tell Rosie that her father doesn't love her or want to believe she exists why I-" I looked to my right across the parental supervision. There, in the shadow of the bleachers, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, but not really living up to his expectations, was Dr. House. "Oh, God, Ashley. There he is."

She looked at him and squinted. "Oh, wow. You slept with him?"

"Hey, we have different taste in men," I glared at him. Then, with a push from my subconscious, I stood up, and slipped through the other parents.

"Look who it is…" he watched me step of the bleachers.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" I pulled him aside so no one would hear.

Dr. House leaned on his cane, "I just wanted to see if my _daughter _was good a sports."

"Who told you that we were here?"

"Some girl who works at your store, I don't know her name."

"You son of a bitch, now I can say it. _My _daughter doesn't need you in her life and-"

A small voice of a girl screeched, "Rosie! Rosie, are you okay?"

I turned around to see children of both teams crowded around my daughter who knelt on the ground, breathing quickly. "Rosie! Oh my God!" I ran out onto the field and gathered her in my arms. She looked up at me slowly and then, without another word, vomited blood all over my white pants.

"I'll get an ambulance," Dr. House said slowly, standing right above Rosie and me.

"Make it quick," I felt tears rush out of my eyes as I held her closer to my heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Secret

3rd Person

"We're just going to take a quick look at you, Rosie," Thirteen spoke slowly through the small microphone.

Rosie lay helpless within the MRI scanner. "Okay…"

"Can you lay still?" the doctor asked, smiling.

"Yes," she nodded.

Thirteen turned to look at Kutner, "She doesn't seem like a normal five year old."

"What do you expect? I don't think I'd be my cheery self if I was in a hospital bed," the man sat down and looked at the computer. "Look at this…"

He pointed to the little girl's lung. "Its inflamed," Thirteen furrowed her brow slowly. Finishing the MRI, they took Rosie out of the machine. "You ready to go back to your mom?"

Rosie nodded, "Yes." A silence fell upon the three people. They exited the room, but the little girl had something to say, "Do you have a daddy?"

Thirteen looked down at her, "Well, yes." She exchanged a glance with Kutner.

"I don't have a daddy. Mommy has been trying to find my daddy," Rosie pursed her lips. "I hear her crying every night…"

Kutner spoke next, "She's probably sad that she can't give you everything."

"I suppose," Rosie looked into her room. Her mind had been working all the while. Gears and motors and cogs… oh my! Sometimes she'd take herself from conversations, brainstorming the newest project in order to find the man who was supposed to take care of her.

Upon entering, Marilyn smiled as best she could for her daughter, "Hi honey."

"Get some rest," the woman smiled. "We have some tests to run, but we have to get clearance."

"Thank you," Marilyn nodded, almost crying.

The doctors left and went to House. "So her lungs inflamed?" House didn't look up at any of his team members.

"Yes," Kutner began before rattling off several possible diseases that House shot down quickly.

Foreman did the same. They became set on a singular disease that involved the lung. "Get the… mother to sign off on the lung biopsy. And while you're at it get cheek cell samples," House intertwined his fingers.

"But-" Taub was cut off.

"Just do it."

The team scampered off to leave House, staring out the window.

**********

Marilyn put on a smile for her daughter and brushed her hair back. "Hon bun, don't worry. The doctors will get you as good as new in no time."

"How do you know?" Rosie looked up.

"Oh, no…" Marilyn welled up. "I don't know, but you're a strong girl. The Lawley's are strong."

Thirteen walked in quickly, "Hi, how're you doing sweetie?"

"I'm okay…" she nodded.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Thirteen looked at the mother. "Privately?"

Marilyn stood, "Yes of course."

They went into the hallway and walked a little down. "We need to do a lung biopsy on your daughter and-"

"Oh God…" Marilyn pushed back her hair.

"It's okay," Thirteen smiled faintly. "Dr. House will take care of her."

Marilyn gasped and shut her mouth quickly, "Alright, yes."

She signed the papers instantly and twiddled her fingers around her cardigan.

"Now we just need to run some tests and then we'll see what we can do about the biopsy," Thirteen ushered Marilyn back into the room.

Foreman hovered over the young girl, holding something in his hand. "This won't hurt at all," he brought the small stick down to the inside of her mouth and did it again with another.

Rosie smiled afterward, "Do _you _have a daddy?"

"Rosie!" Marilyn gaped at the small girl. "I'm sorry, doctor."

Foreman shook his head, "It's okay. Okay, we'll be back in a little bit."

As the two doctors walked out, Thirteen speculated, "She asked me the same question earlier."

"She's just curious. It's normal for a five-year old," they rounded a corner.

"No. She doesn't have a father," the woman stated. "And her mother has been trying to find him."

Foreman stopped the pace, "Look, the mother didn't ask you to get into their business. Didn't you hear her when her daughter asked? Now I suggest that we stay on the job and get her better."

He walked away, leaving Thirteen to contemplate her entire being.

**********

House sat in the lab, the computer illuminating his face. _Loading… Loading… Loading… Loading…_ Just his luck. All this to happen on this day of this month of this year in his lifetime. Everything came so fast and he wanted it to leave the same way. Simplicity was what House was looking for. A life where people weren't digging into his personal life. A life single moms didn't go looking for fathers and just took care of their children. Wilson entered the door behind him.

"Hey," Wilson leaned on the frame.

House sat up, startled by his friend's sudden appearance, "Yes?"

"Want to go for dinner?" he frowned slowly.

"Um. I just need to finish up here," the other waited for the computer to spit out the result.

Wilson crept forward, "Patient?"

"Mhmmm…" House stared at the screen, picking up a Vicodin from the table.

The silence was loud, almost unbearable. And finally House came upon his answer. He breathed in heavily, "Let's go."

House cleaned up his workspace and rubbed the stubble on his chin. He looked up at the fluorescent light, letting his eyes burn. _Why did Wilson come now? This could've been a peaceful little night full of movies, vodka, and Vicodin. _

"Are you okay?" Wilson grasped his friends shoulder.

"Oh. I just found out that they've cancelled Happy Days, what do you think?"

"You're House, I don't know what to think."

He limped forward, past his friend and out into the hall, "I'm fine, Jimmy. I just want to get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7: This New Daze

3rd person

Rosie coughed harshly as she looked at her mother's weary eyes. "I'm sorry."

Marilyn shook her head, "You can't control these kinds of things honey."

Her daughter nodded slowly, and her head shot the other way. "What're you looking at?"

"Me?" Marilyn pointed to herself.

"No!" Rosie turned and pointed. "Him," the place she pointed at was empty. Just a big chair. "He's laughing at me. Because I'm sick."

Her mother paused and stared silently, "Honey, there's nothing there."

"Mommy, make him go away!" Rosie narrowed her eyes.

Marilyn got up rapidly, but kept her eyes on her daughter.

Rosie picked up the picture books on the side table, beginning to screech, "I told you to make him go… AWAY!" She threw the books at the empty chair.

"Help! Please!" Marilyn shouted out the door, crying in a state of panic.

Down the hall, House and Wilson heard her screaming. They scampered down as fast as they could with Foreman, Thirteen, and Taub trailing behind them.

Rosie went into a state of mass hysteria, screaming, kicking, and breathing heavily.

Thirteen responded first, running to the little girl's aid, "It must be a reaction to the drugs."

"That's impossible," Foreman looked at the monitor. "We checked on her two hours ago!"

House looked panicked and went over to the girl. Marilyn cried desperately while the doctors tried to save the small girl.

"Get her out of here, Wilson!" House shouted at his friend to remove the mother from the room.

"What?!" she pulled forward. "She's my daughter! You can't do that!"

House didn't look at her, "Yes I can! Wilson!"

Wilson placed his hand on Marilyn's shoulder, "You better go."

"But this is my daughter, I can't leave her!"

Somehow, Wilson managed to coax her out of the room while the others went to work.

************

House leaned on the cold window of the car. Wilson glanced at him slowly every so often.

"It doesn't make sense…."

"What's wrong with you?" Wilson asked grouchily. "You normally think you know everything."

House didn't respond, but instead pushed himself away from the window. "Pull over."

"What?!"

"Pull over."

Wilson did as he was told and let his friend get out. "What're you-"

Too slow. House had already bee lined for the dome like structure off in the distance.

Of course, the crippled doctor knew what he was doing. He came to the door and thrust it forward. A man of short stature came toward him. "I'm sorry, I was just about to lock up right now."

House didn't stop, "Are you aware that one of your players is in the hospital right now?"

"Yeah, Rosie. Is she okay?" the man crossed his arms.

House ignored the man and walked into the area marked 'Employees Only'. The room was long, stacked high with equipment. He scanned the shelves while he looked for one thing in particular.

"Sir, you can't come in here," the man nervously reprimanded him.

"What do you put in your water coolers?" House picked up several things and slammed them back down.

The man, Coach Morgan, followed quietly, "It switches every game."

"Well, what about the game Rosie was playing?" House frowned. "What about that?"

"That was Saturday…" Coach Morgan contemplated. "Fruit punch…"

House smiled slowly and dropped the items in his hand, "Thank you, now was that so hard?"

As he began to leave the coach asked, "What're you, her father?"

House froze in his tracks.

"I've never met her father. I thought Marilyn and him were divorced or something."

House turned around.

"Of course, what would I know?"

House bit his lip, "Yeah, I…. am her father."

"You look alike, you and Rosie," Coach Morgan gestured to House.

*************

"We overdosed a five year old," House leaned his chin on his cane. "It was the friggin' fruit punch, not blood."

"House," Taub held out his hand. "How did you not notice that?"

House didn't respond, but instead clicked his tongue quickly. Then, with a flick of his hand he spoke, "I got it."

"Got what?" Thirteen rubbed her eyes.

The doctor breathed through his teeth, "Furrier's Lung. They have a cat, little girls and cats aren't the best combination. Go test. I will guarantee you."

They all did as they were told as House felt proud of his newest accomplishment. And now to live up to it.

Stepping forward to the window, he slammed his cane onto the ground, and dug his fingernails into the wood. There were serious issues he had to think about. Rosie, Marilyn, his job, secrets…

The list went on. In what seemed like a second, the team was back, confirming House's beliefs.

"Nothing actually was terribly wrong with her…" Kutner laughed solemnly.

"Yes, and who was right?" House limped into his office.

*************

Marilyn quietly hovered down the hallway. She had been ecstatic finding that Rosie was going to be okay. There was just one thing left to do.

House sat at his desk, currently on hiatus from his job. He looked up and found the young woman standing before the door.

She didn't dare go in, but instead breathed onto the glass and wrote 'thanks'. Her hair seemed tattered from the stressful couple days, and her eyes were worn from staying awake.

_You're welcome…_ House thought before smiling slightly and nodding.

Marilyn grinned. They didn't need to say anymore for now.


	8. Chapter 8: The Man In The Window

3rd Person

Marilyn walked down the hallway of her home to find Rosie, burrowed tightly in her bed.

"Are you glad to be home, sweetheart?" she smiled, relieved.

"Yes," Rosie smelled her pillow and clutched her little plush wolf tightly.

At this point, the doorbell rang. Marilyn rushed back to the living room and took hold of the door.

"Hel-" she was about to greet the persona at the door, until she realized no one was there. "That's strange."

Marilyn looked down to find a white envelop on the welcome mat. She picked it up. On the front it, someone had written _Marilyn Lawley._

Marilyn glanced around the yard to find it empty, as usual. Then, she went back inside, ripping open the slit. Inside was enclosed a note from the hospital.

_Alleged Father: Gregory House (b. June 11, 1959)_

_ Daughter: Rosalie Hope Lawley_ _(b. January 4, 2004)_

_ Observed Phenotypes_

She skipped over this part.

_Conclusion: The alleged father, Gregory House, is the biological father of the child, Rosalie Hope Lawley. Based on the genetic testing results obtained by DNA analysis, the alleged father shares genetic markers with the child. _

The signature was too messy to be read. Marilyn cleared her throat and went into the kitchen to make some tea. She didn't mind she was right. She was mad that she couldn't do anything about it.

"MOMMY! MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!" Rosie screamed.

Marilyn rushed into her daughter's bedroom to find her staring at the window, "What is it?"

"There was a man at the window!" she began to sob.

Her mother walked over to the window and watched the outside. She knew this wasn't like the hospital. Rosie was sane. "Honey, it's okay… you're tired. Nothing's out there. Go to sleep."

She kissed her daughter's cheek.

But there was something out there. Lurking beneath the window…. House. House had left the letter. House was the man in the window. House wanted to see his daughter.

What Marilyn didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

1st Person: Marilyn

I looked out the living room window, at Ashley's home across the street. Her husband, Ryan stormed out with his suitcase, slamming the door behind him. I wasn't surprised.

The latest issue of Family Circle lay on my lap, so I went back to reading it. Rosie had gone back to school after three days of recuperating at home, and my employees wanted me to stay home for another couple days to do some thinking.

It seemed like the seconds went by like hours. And the hours like lifetimes. The letter was no surprise to me. It couldn't have been anyone else because before and after the encounter I had not had sex with anyone else.

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone. I stood and answered it.

"Oh, good. You're there," House growled on the line.

"Did you call for another thank you, because I think I've praised you as well as I could?" I frowned.

Dr. House breathed in, "No, actually." He paused.

I sucked through my teeth, "Then what do you want?"

"You got the letter?"

"You gave it to me?"

"I couldn't let anyone else know."

"You called me to find out if I got the letter?" I rolled my eyes.

The doctor smirked, "No. I'd like to meet my daughter."

"But you've met her," I tried to deny him access to my daughter.

"She was in my care as a doctor then. I didn't actually talk to her," he clenched his teeth.

I stared out the window, "How do I trust you?"

"I saved your daughter's life, I think you can trust me to talk to her."

The school bus pulled up and let Rosie off. "I have to go," I whispered. "I don't know you well enough to judge, but just to be clear, I hope you're not a bastard to my kid."

"_Our…_kid," Dr. House corrected.

"I need a little more than just a trust me. I have reason not to trust you."

"Ooooo… I'm so scared."

The door opened slowly, "Mommy?"

I pulled away from the phone, "I'll be there in a moment, honey." I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Dr. House, your boss, Lisa Cuddy. She said, almost to the word that you were an uncaring, stubborn bastard and that I shouldn't expose my child to your kind of crap."

"Throw me a bone, I treat adults like that, not children."

I gave in, "Fine, but only if you're really serious about meeting her."

"Absolutely."

"Tomorrow, dinner. Six o'clock sharp."


	9. Chapter 9: Frozen Yogurt Sucks

I listened to the vegetables in the pan sizzle. The clock ticked loudly behind me. He was going to come and I was scared. What if he hurt Rosie? Mentally or Physically? As I debated the worst possible outcomes of this meeting, Rosie asked me slowly, "Mommy, who's coming to dinner?"

I sighed, but did my best to smile, "Your daddy."

She jumped up from the couch, screaming ecstatically, "You found him! Oh, Mommy!"

"Yes, darling," I grimaced. Her small feet pitter pattered into the kitchen and she flung her arms around my thighs. "Do you remember his name?"

Rosie paused, "Gregory House."

"Did I tell you your doctor's name?"

"No."

"Gregory House."

She drew back a little, letting her eyes fall a little, "Really?"

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm nervous…"

I pulled a plastic cup from the cupboard, "So am I. But here." I opened the refrigerator and let her grab the bottle of cranberry juice. "I'll pour."

The doorbell rang while I poured the drink. "Oh Gosh!" The clock read 6:00 exactly. _That's what I mean by sharp._

Walking over to the door, my heart beat faster and harder. Rosie scooted into the living room. I took a hold of the knob, twisted it and flung the door open.

"Wow, I didn't think you would ever open the door," Dr. House stood there holding something in his arms.

"Sorry," I nodded then motioned to his arms. "What's this?"

He held out a bottle of chardonnay towards me, "I hope you drink."

I took it and smiled, "Believe me, I do… anyways, come in."

Dr. House entered, limping, glancing around my home.

"You can sit here…" a small voice squeaked to the doctor. Rosie stared at him with pleading eyes, and he returned the gaze.

A small grin crossed his face, "Alright."

I followed him and sat next to my daughter while the doctor sat across in a leather chair. Rosie spoke freely, "Why weren't you here?"

"Well," Dr. House looked at my gasping face. "Sometimes people do things that have consequences that others are oblivious to."

She cocked her head to the side, biting her lip, "You were the man at the video store. I remember."

"Yes," I choked out and dug my fingers into the couch.

The man tapped his knee, "Good memory."

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged, "Let me go check on dinner." Rushing into the kitchen, I watched them from the island and heard them speak.

"Why didn't you say something? You were my daddy then, weren't you?" Rosie shifted on the couch while I plated the grilled salmon and breathed out.

"I wasn't entirely sure that it was you," he leaned back a little.

I was so surprised that he could put his bastard ways just a little behind him and BS his way through the conversation. Although, everything he said was technically true. "Dinner's ready."

"What're we having?" Dr. House walked over and sat at the head of the table.

Rosie smiled, jumping toward him, "Grilled salmon."

"Oh…" he looked up at me, amused. "Yum."

"Just try it, you'll like it," I didn't even try to entertain his sarcasm.

I picked up the three plates filled with the salmon, white rice, and vegetables. It was going to be a long night.

*************

Rosie gripped her cup with both hands. Dr. House picked at his veggies. Half of my salmon lay on my plate. Dinner was going almost smoothly. I was the only thing halting the bond between the three of us.

"Why do you walk with a cane?" Rosie licked her upper lip.

"Rosalie," I put my fork down. "I'm sorry, Dr-"

He interrupted me, "Greg."

I nodded and smiled slightly, "Greg. Yes, I'm sorry. She's awfully nosy."

"Suppose she gets that from me?" he picked up his wine glass.

"I suppose I do!" Rosie fished the last piece of salmon off her plate. "Can I have some frozen yogurt?"

I looked at her father quickly, "Only if your father is finished."

House looked at Rosie, "Blech, frozen yogurt? What the Hell is that?"

"House…. I mean Greg!" I gasped quickly. "She's five please…"

"You sound like my mother," he held the glass out toward me and then brought it to his mouth.

I pulled the plates off the table and piled them together. "That's because I am a mother," I frowned quickly. Walking into the kitchen, I heard a small beep from the other room

"I have to go," House stood from his chair. "Patient…"

I dropped everything and went to him, "Oh no. Rosie, say goodbye to your father."

Rosie had water in her eyes as she trudged to him, "Goodbye, daddy."

He pursed his lips and ruffled her hair, trying to show affection, "Goodbye, Rosie."

My daughter rushed away before Greg could see her tears. I followed him to the door, "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I did, I guess," he growled a little.

"Will you call?" it sounded almost romantic. "I mean about Rosie."

House shrugged, "I'll see."

He tried to leave, but I stopped him, "Are you serious? You met your daughter and you just ant to leave her that quickly?"

"I need some time to think and save a patient, okay?" the grouchy man hit the ground with his cane.

"Alright, well when you figure it out, think about how you lose either way," I slammed the door in his face, thinking about my crying daughter.


	10. Chapter 10: Reasons

_Flashback_

"You're pregnant?" Ashley slipped her hand onto Marilyn's.

Marilyn's eyes watered as she nodded.

"How did this happen? You were the one that wanted to be a virgin when you got married," her friend shook her head unbelieving.

"I had a one night stand that time we went out after graduation," Marilyn closed her eyes. "And I guess that did it. I'm pregnant."

Ashley stood up, "W-w-w-w what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to stop working soon, and my apartment isn't nearly big enough for me and baby. Can I stay with you? Just after the babies born and I get on my feet…"

"Marilyn. I wish I could, but I'm engaged."

"I'm three months. I'd be out right before you two got married. The wedding's next May," Marilyn placed her hand around her lower abdomen, "And besides, I'm thinking of getting a small business loan and buying that old shop on fifth."

Ashley looked at her friend that sat on the edge of her bath tub. She knew that she had to keep her friend safe. And the baby.

Marilyn looked at Ashley with weary eyes, "I tried to give myself a miscarriage."

"How?"

A silence fell upon them until Marilyn broke it, a gasping sob, "I fell down the stairs a couple times. And now I don't know what to do, because I feel like a terrible person."

The other girl didn't make her say anymore, taking her friend into a deep hug. Their lives may change, but that's why they were friends, so they could be there for each other.

_End Flashback_

************

Snow fell outside the window as I watched from the living room. Rosie had fallen asleep and quietly breathed from the other room. The glass of chardonnay in my hand wavered a bit in my hand. How a man could be so conceited, especially about his daughter, I would never know. But I had to face it. I was alone. I had my friends, but no father for her.

And hour passed by. I picked up the bottle and shook it to try and get the last drops. My head felt light on my shoulders. There was something I felt I had to do, so I rose from the chair and bobbled out of the house.

The air smelled fresh of pine and new snow. A snowman in the yard had a smile of buttons. I stepped into the snow in my high heels. Everything had changed. 2009 sucked so far. It was February and it sucked. My arms got goose bumps while I began to shiver.

From down the road the roar of an engine could be heard, but it sounded louder than it actually was. I scooped up a hand load of snow, dropped it, and then placed my hands on my aching forehead.

"Were you waiting for me?" House pulled up to the curb and fake pouted.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't care," I sighed, put out.

He got off his motorcycle, holding his helmet, "Look, I don't think you know how difficult it is to realize that after forty-nine years of freedom I have a daughter."

"Of course I don't know how difficult that is, but how do you think I've felt for five years being a single mom and a career woman," I shot back.

House came closer, "Obviously, you've gotten used to being a parent. A mother, actually. And mothers have more motherly instincts. I, on the other hand, am a father. A man. And men, more often then not, are much more aggressive, arrogant, and overly-confident in ourselves."

"And women are?"

"Must I go into it again?" he furrowed his brow. "_You _are smothering of your children; want perfect little families, and only care about how they feel."

I gaped quickly, "You son of a bitch. You're right about men, you're overly-confident in your stupid ideals of the world and how smart you are because you think you know everything about me and every other person you don't want to deal with like Rosie and-"

"Did I ever say I didn't want to deal with Rosie?" his eyes were blazing with fury.

"You implied it earlier tonight," I said as calmly as I could.

The doctor scratched the back of his head, "I am afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of… of hurting her. Or you," House lowered his voice.

I closed my eyes, "If you care, you won't."

"If I care I might," he tightened his chest a little.

Trying to explain his feelings, I shook my head incredulously, "Sometimes you have to hurt the people you love."

"Physically or mentally?" he shook his head as well.

I stuttered before producing another sentence, "You'd hurt her?"

"Not intentionally. Not that I would want to," House saw he wasn't getting through to me. "I was abused as a child. I was exposed to Hell that my father put me through and the fact was he wasn't even my real father, but-"

"But you are her real father!" I shouted. "You know that! If you can allow yourself to understand a little girl, then you won't because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I don't know!" I screeched a little. "If you have all the answers, why don't you figure it out?!"

We were both quiet for a minute. And then, a rush of adrenaline inside of me made me go closer to him and he did the same. I could smell his breath, a mess of alcohol. He whispered slowly, "Give me a little bit. I'll figure it out."

"I know you will. You saved your own daughter," I swallowed slowly. "Our daughter. She looks more like you then me."

"That's not true," House stared into my eyes. Then, almost instantly, our lips connected. His arms wrapped around my back. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and ran my hands through his hair. It was just as amazing as that night about six years ago, but I ruined it. Suddenly, I pulled back, watched him hang his head, and then walked back into the house, locking the door behind me.


	11. Chapter 11: We Have Lift Off

_Beep….Marilyn, it's Greg. Um, we kinda left of on an interesting note last night, but give me a call. Maybe if you're busy, I can take Rosie some time. But I understand_-

Another voice on the message came from the background. _House, we have a problem._

_And I expect that to be fixed Monday, bye,_ House finished, trying to cover for the call he had actually made.

I flipped through the sale rack, trying to find misplaced items. Greta came out of the stock room with a box of clothing, "So what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" I didn't look up from the rack.

"You know… dinner, daughter, dad," Greta stopped and raised her eyebrows.

I didn't want to tell anyone, but they were bound to find out sometime, "Well, they were getting along great. And then Greg had to go check on a patient."

"That's it?" she ripped open the package.

"No, he came back a later and we talked about the future. Which led to a rousing discussion about characteristics of men and women. Then," I walked over to a different shelf. "I learned about his troubling past and that he was afraid to be a father."

Greta picked up a blouse, "That's better. And then he left?"

"No."

"What could have happened after that?" she shrugged as Ellen came with another box.

I bit my lip, "We kissed."

Ellen shrieked, "You what?!"

"Yeah. We kissed and then I locked him out."

"Wait a second," Greta put her hands on her hips. "You mean to tell me you kissed him and then locked him out?"

I walked over to the cash register, "That's what I said."

"And you don't care?" Ellen gasped.

"I don't know… should I? I've been hurt by this man before and we weren't even involved," I grabbed my coat and purse. Just as I was about to leave, the phone rang.

Greta picked up the phone instantly, "Hello, this is Greta at _Lawless_. Oh, let me see _Dr. House, _yes she's right here." She motioned for me to come over and mouthed _Put it on speaker_.

I shook my head, but managed to sidle up to the phone. Reluctantly, I pressed the speaker button, "Greg?"

"Finally, you pick up," he sighed from the other end. "Look, last night, I-"

I interrupted him, "I know. I want to forget about it too."

House paused, "Ex… exactly. But, listen, and before I tell you this, can you get your goons out of the room. Hi goons!"

I picked up the phone and turned off speaker, "Sorry."

"I just wanted to make my point completely clear. I would be happy to take Rosie off your hands for a night. Go out with your friends, pick someone up at a bar, get laid, I don't care," he replied quickly.

"When are you available?" I pulled a notepad from the desk.

House chuckled, "I knew you'd give in. Umm… Friday, six?"

"Fine with me," I smiled slightly. "Six is a good round number. I'm sure Rosie will be thrilled."

"Okay… great."

He gave me his address and we finished the conversation. I put down the phone, looking at the two others. "Now convince me that this is safe."

*************

I put Rosie's coat on her arms and brushed it off quickly. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I'm going to go out with Aunt Ashley for dinner," I smiled and picked up her small bag.

We went into the car and I drove down the street, cautiously. My hands shook a little. I was so nervous, and I knew that Rosie was excited, but I didn't know how House would react at the tiniest misstep from his daughter. I pulled the car up to the curb and got out quickly. The dark streets seemed to echo with my nervousness. Glancing around, I opened Rosie's door and she unbuckled her seat. "You ready?"

"No, but I'll be okay," Rosie hopped out and grabbed the bag.

"Promise?"

"Promise," she walked up the stairs.

I followed her. It was interesting that House and I were staying on a friendly relationship. I wasn't ready for something big. We kissed because it felt right, but we didn't want anything big. It was for our daughter. That's why we were speaking to one another in the first place.

Upon reaching House's front door, Rosie knocked and looked up at the door. A small pound of a cane could be heard from the inside. I gathered myself and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Hello…." House opened the door, smiling slightly.

"Hi," Rosie bashfully pulled back.

House looked from her to me, "Thanks."

"No, thank you," I laughed a little. "Just a couple things. She's allergic to bee stings, and I know its winter, but-"

"I'll just bring out my bees and we'll see where that goes."

I rolled my eyes, "And she really, really doesn't like peas. And if you give her too much sugar she'll be bouncing off the walls although she's awfully cute when that happens. Oh, and-"

"Talk about Miss Worry-Wart. Don't worry. She'll be fine," he ushered Rosie into the room.

"Bye mommy!" she peaked from the apartment.

I waved and lowered my voice, "When do you want me to picker her up?"

"Whenever you're finished," he raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you," I smiled and turned to leave, but turned back. "If you need anything call."

House began to close the door, "Goodbye."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

************

3rd Person

House looked at his daughter who stood in the middle of the room looking up at him.

"Alright," House pursed his lips. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," she pursed her lips. "I'm kind of hungry…"

He limped over to the couch and sat on the back, "Let's see. There's frozen food, Chinese food, pizza…"

"Mommy doesn't like us having bad food," Rosie cocked her head to the side.

House sighed, "Chinese food it is." He quietly made a phone call and found the small girl gathered on his couch, "Oooookay, do you want to play a game or watch television…"

"I brought LIFE!" she chirped and pulled a box out of her bag.

"Oh yippee…" House said sarcastically.

**************

"Go fishing," the doctor read off the game board. He picked up a life tile, "Just my luck. I get to be an accountant with a salary of ten grand, while you are a doctor and get one-hundred thousand."

Rosie smiled and picked up some sesame chicken, "It's icronic."

"Ironic."

"Right."

House frowned, "Pretty advanced vocabulary for a five year old."

"My friend Freddie got me a Word-a-day calendar for my birthday," Rosie crossed her legs and smiled.

"Oooo… is Freddie really just a friend?" House chuckled.

His daughter flushed. "That's Aunt Ashley's boy."

"That's called incest."

"She's not my actual aunt."

"Word-a-day calendar?"

"January 14th," Rosie nodded.

House smiled and watched her spin the wheel, "Anyway, Freddie."

"Dad…" she moved three spaces ahead of her father.

"Oh, come on," he stood up, picking up his coffee cup. "You must've told someone, so why not me?"

Rosie shook her head and looked bag, "Nope. Let's finish the game." House's pager beeped a couple times.

"Dammit!" House dropped the cup on the ground. It shattered and the coffee spilled all over.

"What is that, anyway?" she picked it up.

He went behind her, plucked it out of her hands, and said, "Crapppppppp… what the Hell?"

"Those are very bad words. I didn't even learn them on my Word-a-day calendar."

House picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Your mom really has you brainwashed." Then he spoke to the person on the phone, "Foreman! What the Hell did I tell you?"

"You were busy, but this is urgent!" Foreman stood in House's office while the rest of the team was off treating their patient.

"Fine," House growled. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He took his coat from the closet, "Um… We have to go."

Rosie bounced up and picked her coat up, "That's what I thought."

*************

House and Rosie stepped out of the elevator. "Rosie, you go hide, but stay on this floor, and I'll find you."

She grinned, "Okay!" Then, she scampered off down the hall.

House wasn't ready for anyone to know about her. Just Cuddy, that was that. The man breathed out, limping over to his office, "Hello… Goons."

Thirteen turned around, "The patient's kidney's shut down."

"So that doesn't match the original diagnosis," House kicked his cane up to his shoulder.

"Exactly," Foreman yawned.

"Then why am I here, couldn't this have waited until morning…. I mean not the kidney part, but-"

Taub puckered his lips, "Because we've calculated that with everything that's happened, she has about two hours."

House went to the table and looked at the MRI again. He slipped his hand across the cerebellum, "Something's wrong here."

"What?" Kutner slapped his leg.

"Why don't you look and when you get it, and page me. I'm going to the little boy's room," House departed from the office and limped down the hallway. "Let's see, if I were a little girl where would I hide…"

He stalked around the floor for awhile until he had finally given up, "Damn. I should've made a code word. Olly olly oxen free?" His pager bleeped a few times. House went back to his office to see the team standing there on the verge of tears. "Who died?"

Thirteen broke out into a laughing fit while Kutner said in a sing-song voice, "One of these things is not like the other!"

House frowned, "I'd say you're all pretty out of the ordinary."

"Ding-dong, you're wrong," Kutner smiled.

"Where'd you get all the _Sesame Street _lines?" their mentor surprised them with his knowledge of the children's show.

Taub shook his head, "Anyway, we've got it so we're going to go-"

A small giggle came from somewhere in the room. House froze. _Crap… dammit…_

Rosie popped out from behind the book shelf, "Hi daddy!"

The doctors stopped. "Daddy?" Thirteen gasped. "We treated your daughter?"

"You have a kid?"

"How long have you known?"

"Are you going to let that person die or what?" House snarled at them all. The phone in his office rang, so he went off to get it. Everyone followed. "Hello?"

Marilyn talked quickly, "Is everything okay? I called your apartment, but-"

"Don't worry. My patient needed attention," he glanced at the others.

"Is Rosie okay?" Marilyn asked, sighing.

House nodded, "Yeah. She's fine."

"Do you need me to pick her up?"

"Not having fun?"

"No, just taking care of you and my baby," she calmed down a little.

"Thanks."

"Call me when you want me to pick her up."

"Okay. Bye, Marilyn."

"Bye."

They hung up. The team was quiet, but Foreman managed to speak, "Are you kidding me?"

"Save the patient, we'll talk later," House sent them out and looked at his daughter in the other room.

Rosie had sat down at the conference table, peaking at the MRI. He slowly went in and smiled at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she bit her lip.

House wanted to say yes. House wanted to blame it on someone else other than him, but the truth was it wasn't anyone's fault, "No."


	12. Author's Note

**To the readers of**_** Rosie**_**:**

I am sorry to say that since I have started school, chapters will be posted slower than I would wish. Thank you to all my subscribers and readers.

If you have any suggestions, comments, or ideas, feel free to PM me.

Thanks again!

DG

P.S. Who cannot wait for the series premier, I mean, seriously?!


	13. Chapter 12: I Know

3rd Person

House threw the ball across the room to Rosie, "So you go to that private school on Central?"

"Yeah…" she threw it back.

"Huh."

"What do you do here? Besides saving your kids," Rosie smiled and leaned back in her chair.

House put the ball down, "Well, I solve puzzles. But not stupid jigsaw puzzles, mental puzzles."

"Like riddles?"

"No," he shook his head.

Rosie scrunched her nose, "I like riddles."

"What is so fragile that when you say its name you break it?" House turned to his computer.

"Silence," she nodded.

The team filed in; still surprised from the initial news their narcissistic boss had a child. "Did you finish?" House pursed his lips.

"Yes," Taub nodded.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke. House frowned, "Okay, then. Well, go."

"We can't," Thirteen shook her head.

"We're snowed in," Kutner motioned to the window.

House spun around in his chair and stood up to look out the window, "Oh…"

Rosie timidly walked over to her father, "I can't go home?"

He shook his head, "Sorry." Then House looked over at his team, "Not only for you, but for me too. I better call your mom."

"Okay," she nodded.

Before he could the phone rang, "Wow, great timing." House picked it up, "Hello?"

"Are you doing okay?" Marilyn slurred.

"You sound really drunk," he chuckled.

She sighed, "In the combination that I'm stuck in restaurant for the rest of the night, I'm tired, and I've been sloughing scotch all night, I guess you could say that."

"Told you that you could do anything…"

Marilyn smiled, "I know. Do you want me to pick her up at the hospital once we're dug out?"

"I'll bring her home."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Can I talk to Rosie?"

"Yeah," House motioned for his daughter to come over.

Rosie took the phone, "Hi, mommy."

"Are you having fun baby?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Good," Marilyn sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye," Rosie hung up the phone and sat down.

The team still stood in a line, staring at thier boss and the small girl.

Kutner leaned to once side, "This is awkward."

"Tell me about it," Rosie sighed.

****************

Rosie slept in House's office chair underneath his coat. The team stayed awake looking at House, who had burrowed himself in a comic book, talking about his paternal abilities.

"Do you think that he's known about this for awhile?" Foreman rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you just ask him for yourself?" Thirteen shook her head. "I'm tired of talking about him. I want to go to sleep."

Taub frowned, "Who's stopping you?"

"A room full of men," she rolled her eyes.

"I know you're talking about me!" House's muffled voice came from the other room. He walked into the conference room.

Foreman gritted his teeth, "Nice, genius."

"Look, what do you need to know?" House gave in.

"When did you find out?"

"When did you meet her mom?"

"Do you have joint custody?"

"Why are you taking care of her?"

Each doctor asked a question simultaneously. House sighed, "Last week, six years ago, no, and because I'm her father. Happy now?"

"I never thought you'd be one to even think of having children," Thirteen bit her lower lip.

"Maybe he didn't _think _about it," Foreman smiled to himself.

Kutner laughed, but quieted down when House glared at him, "Well, anyway. I think I gave you enough of an explanation."

As he turned to leave, Taub cleared his throat, "Do you love her?"

The doctor paused and grasped his cane harder, "Who?"

"Rosie."

"I suppose…" House stared at Rosie. "I suppose I do."

**********

The morning came slowly, almost painfully for those who couldn't sleep in the building. House woke up and scanned the room. Rosie was nowhere to be found, but he didn't have to worry until he heard the giddy screams of the girl.

"That tickles!" she screeched as Thirteen grabbed her from behind.

"Roar!" the young doctor laughed.

House sat up, which caught the eye of Rosie, "Daddy's awake!" She pushed the door open.

"What time is it?" House yawned and turned to the clock.

"Eight thirty," she smiled.

Just then, two figures appeared before the window. Marilyn, who was completely soaked from head to toe, was followed by Ashley. They entered.

"Hi…" Marilyn shivered slightly.

"Where did the creature from the black lagoon come from?" House stood up.

She chattered through her teeth, "Sh-sh-sh- shut up."

"What happened?" Rosie gasped.

"I'm f-f-fine sweetheart," her mother closed her eyes. "We came as soon as we could, but I-"

House limped over to Marilyn, "You have hypothermia. Sit down."

"She fell into a snow drift after trying to dig ourselves out of the restaurant we were at," Ashley helped her friend into a chair.

Rosie went to Marilyn, "Are you okay?"

"I will be, don't worry," she sneezed out the last word.

Kutner grinned, "It's nice to see you again. I didn't know that Rosie was House's daughter?"

Marilyn smiled and lowered her eyes, "Well… that was a long time ago."

"Yeah," House pursed his lips, staring at his daughter's shiny Mary Jane's.

"Anyway, thanks for keeping Rosie here," Marilyn wrapped her coat tightly around her.

He nodded, "It was fun."

Rosie giggled and tapped her mother's leg, "We had Chinese food for dinner."

Marilyn looked at the girl, "Oh, really?"

"And then we played Life and then hide and seek in the hospital," the little girl grinned. "And when I woke up, Remy took me down to the cafeteria for breakfast."

"Oh, wow," Marilyn blushed. "You guys pulled out all the stops, didn't you? Again, thank you."

Thirteen glanced at the boys, "It was no trouble. I had a lot of fun."

The conversation continued between everyone and a little later, Marilyn was dry and the team had ran off to do some errands. The woman stood up, "I'll call you about another time, okay?"

"As much as I am surprised to say this, I will be looking forward to your call," House said.

Rosie jumped up and over to House, "Bye, Daddy." She wrapped her arms around his left leg.

He sighed, crouching down as best he could, "Bye, Rosie."

They hugged, and for the first time, Marilyn saw compassion between the father-daughter pair.

Ashley looked at her friend who had a small tear streaming down her cheek, "Hon, let's leave your parents alone for a minute, okay?"

Rosie followed Ashley out while Marilyn stepped forward toward House, "You're actually a good man."

"Please, don't be a hater," he shook his head.

They stood in silence for a minute, "But really, I owe you big time," she pursed her lips.

"Well, when I know what I want, I'll tell you," House replied.

When in reality, he knew exactly what he wanted.


	14. Chapter 13: Cold

Marilyn looked around her. The clear water of a pool surrounded her. She dove under the water, feeling the wetness of it. On the wood deck a small pounding echoed through the area.

Marilyn emerged, "Why, hello…"

House leaned on his cane, "Hello."

"Have you figured out what you want?" she stood to reveal a skimpy black bikini.

He nodded and swallowed, "Yes."

"Then what?" she bit her lip, smiling and tracing her finger over the water.

"You," House stared down at her with dark eyes.

Marilyn smiled and began to lean back, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Slowly, she fell into the water, her hair swimming around her. With a promiscuous look on her face, her head ducked under, waiting for him to come. House began-

*****************

I woke up, breathing heavily. The clock said it was only two thirty, but I felt like I had to rise from my state of hibernation. My dream replayed over and over in my head. The covers made me sweaty, so I threw them off. It was 23 degrees outside and I was hot. Something was wrong. I stood up, rubbing my lower back. I couldn't breathe through my nose. I was in a little bit of a hell called the rhinovirus, so I picked up the thermometer off of the sink and stuck it in my mouth.

_Beeep, beep, beep, beeeeeeep,_ it chirped. 103.2. Crap.

I slunk back into my room to wrap myself in the covers once more. The dream still didn't let me sleep. There seemed to be a deeper meaning than this.

************

I sneezed and blew my nose.

"You're really sick," Greta sipped her coffee.

"No, I'm just stuffed up," I managed to strain my voice enough to say that.

Ellen patted my back, "You are sick and you shouldn't deny it." She shoved some Dayquil in my face, "Take it, like it, live it."

"Isn't that what a drugee would say?" I reached for the bottle and snapped off the top.

"Did Rosie have a good time last night?" Ellen smiled.

I grinned, "Surprisingly she did. I think he really wants to be a good father." They both continued with their business, but I knew they were plowing into mine, whispering. So the day continued. It was very busy today, our sales skyrocketed. To the point of no return. Songs fell through the radio, dripping with iconic heat.

"_I'd sacrifice anything, come what might, for the sake of having you near,_" Frank Sinatra crooned the lyrics to _Under My Skin_ as I hummed along. _"In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats, repeats in my ear…"_

Ellen and Greta burst out from the back room, _"Don't you know little fool, you never can win! Why don't you use your mentalities wake up to reality? But each time I do just the thought of you-_"

"You're scaring people away," I laughed. "I'm leaving, you guys can lock up, right?"

I picked up my bag and sauntered out of the building. My cold wasn't bugging me anymore. The sun was shining down on the snowy banks. A sudden energy inside of my made me jump up and click my heels in the air. Dayquil does wonders… But not for long. My head ached again from my stuffy nose not long after.

"Oh, gosh…" I looked at my car windshield. A pink piece of paper stuck out of the windshield wipers. "Dammit…"

"You need some help?" House stepped beside me.

I shook my head, "Oh, hi. No, I think I'll be okay."

"You're sick," he stared at the car.

"I'll be _fine_, okay?" I looked at him and smiled sympathetically.

He furrowed his brow, "Do you need any help with Rosie? I could take care of her again tonight or-"  
"You're all too eager," I chuckled. "And I like that. I promised Rosie she could sleep over at her friend's house tonight, but sometime…"

House turned to face me, "Soon?"

"Yes!" I broke out into a large laugh. "Okay, soon! Soon, soon, soon! I've got to go home and make dinner."

He smirked, "Fine, then. We'll talk."

"We will," I jumped into the driver's seat of my car.

****************

_This chapter is just leading into the next chapter which, I promise will be much more intense. _


	15. Chapter 14: Growth

I jogged down the sidewalk and stopped on the corner. My pulse was racing. I stopped to stretch, bending to the side and lifting up my arm. Unfortunately, a poor dog walker came into the range of my arm.

"Oh, God," I turned around to look at the man. "I'm so sorry."

He rubbed his nose quickly, "Oh no, no problem. I shouldn't get in the way of busy joggers."

I blushed, "Again, I'm sorry."

"Really, it's okay," he smiled and gave me the once over.

I frowned, but smiled, "Are you checking me out?"

The man snapped his head back up to look at me, "Well, um…"

"That's okay," I smirked. He was handsome with black hair and dark brown eyes. "I enjoy it."

"I'm Leslie, by the way," the man began to be pulled one direction by his dog.

I crossed my arms, "I'm Marilyn."

The dog growled a bit, trying to turn down the sidewalk, "I'd love to talk to you over dinner." Leslie smiled.

"Well," I hesitated. "Sure. Here's my number." I rattled the numbers off and then looked down my nose at him, "I'll be expecting that call."

I jogged across the street, a little happier.

*********

I picked up the lipstick from the sink. Rosie knocked on the bathroom door, "Mommy?"

"Yes?" I faltered with the lipstick.

"When's daddy coming?" she said impatiently.

I looked for a tissue, "In a little bit, honey." I heard her feet patter down the hallway and then the front door open. Muffled voices came through the crack at the bottom of the door. "Rosie! Who is it?"

"It's daddy!" she screeched and then began talking to him again.

While they talked I took my robe off and plucked my black dress from the hanger. Before I could put it on though, the door clicked open too quickly for me to stop it.

"Mommy's in here," Rosie proudly motioned toward me.

I screamed and shoved the dress up around my neck. Greg covered his eyes and turned around, "Wow."

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" I leaned back on the wall, trying to recuperate from the short encounter with Greg.

She giggled, but was pulled out by Greg quickly. I sighed heavily, but didn't smile afterward.

_Wow._

I unzipped the back of the dress, stepping into it as fast as possible. The two talked down the hallway in the living room while I tried to put the last of my makeup on without having a nerve snapping in my brain. Something within me wanted to scream out loud. I finished, catching sight of myself in the mirror. Pausing, I smiled. I hadn't looked this sexy since that night six years ago…

I exited the bathroom and stepped into the living room, carrying my small black clutch.

Greg turned to look at me and stopped. His face sort of lost expression for a moment. And then he shook off the surprise. "What time will you be back?"

"Why? Should I hurry home?" I rolled my eyes and walked to Rosie who sat on the couch, holding a limp teddy bear. "Hon bun, I'll see you later, okay?" I kissed the top of her head.

"Okay," she fell to the side to fall on the couch.

I chuckled, "I'll try to get home soon… There's _healthy _snacks in the kitchen and bed time is 8:30."

"Awwww… mommy! Please can I stay up until 9?"

I looked to her father and he nodded sternly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

******

_Flashback_

Marilyn pushed back her hair and rubbed her forehead, "Ashley. I'm nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous," she touched her friend's shoulder.

"What if something's wrong?" Marilyn tried to gain a stable balance in her chair.

The receptionist called out, "Marilyn Lawley?"

"Yes?"

"Dr. Taylor is ready for you," she motioned toward the door.

Ashley rose first, followed by a weak Marilyn. They found themselves in the clinic room.

Dr. Taylor spoke with a voice that could shatter glass, "Hello, Ms. Lawley. How are you today?"

"I'm okay."

"Is this your… partner?" the doctor almost seemed homophobic.

Ashley contorted her mouth to the side, "No, I'm her friend."

"Oh, all right."

The doctor turned around, letting the friends exchange glances of question. Marilyn frowned slightly.

Dr. Taylor patted the paper on the table so it made an uncomfortable crunchy noise, "Get right up, Marilyn."

"Yeah," she pushed herself up backwards and tried to wriggle back to rest on her elbows.

"Pull up your shirt."

She pulled up her shirt past her stomach, revealing the small bump that had formed. The doctor squirted the warm goop onto Marilyn's stomach. Ashley watched her friend purse her lips tightly while looking down at her stomach. "What's wrong, hon?"

Marilyn cracked a sarcastic smile, "I'm very tired, I vomited all morning, I'm going to be a single mother, and now I've got goop all over my stomach. What could possibly be better?"

Doctor Taylor smiled meekly, "I'm a single mother."

"Well, how fun is it? I'm guessing through the dirty diapers and the baby powder you can barely see Sunday," Marilyn fell back on the table, exasperated.

"It's not terrible after the first couple months, trust me," she started the procedures, and the questions.

Marilyn went through them, getting more worried after each question. Before she even knew it, Marilyn was staring at her growing baby in the black and white picture. Her heart softened. Somehow, she was capable of loving now, more than she was before.


	16. Chapter 15: Quiet Embers

"I swear to God I'm going to climb through the bathroom window, so help me," I whispered into the phone. I leaned on the counter of the bathroom of Lucrezia's something French.

Ashley muttered into the phone, "It can't be that bad."

"Ashley, he's boring, he's rude, and he should be registered as a sexual predator," I tapped my foot on the ground.

"I will not be a part of this, Marilyn," she tried to be rational.

I gasped and slammed my hand down on the counter, "What the hell is the matter with you! I need to get away from-"

"Please," she sighed. "Stop it."

Something was wrong. She was upset and worn down, "What's going on, Ashley?"

I heard a series of beeps and then looked at my phone _call ended_. I sighed, and decided that I had to stand up for myself. So, I exited the bathroom, put a worried look on my face, and stomped back to the table, "I'm sorry, but I must end our date early."

Leslie sat up more, and widened his eyes, "Why?"

"My daughter has gotten sick and I made the mistake of hiring a new babysitter tonight," I began to gather my coat from the chair.

"Let me take you home, then," he stood and pushed his chair away from the table.

I shook my hands at him, "No. No don't worry about it. I've got someone picking me up."

He raised one of his eyebrows.

"My sister," _Yeah…_ "My sister is coming home from work and I called her because… well. My daughter, knowing her there's probably vomit all over the place and I need more backup. If you're willing to clean it up-"

Leslie drew back, "Actually, I have a lot of work. The office has been so busy lately. How about I call you?"

"Sure, sure," I nodded. "Thank you so much."

He came toward me to give me a hug or more, but I held my arms out again, "I'm sorry Leslie, that I need to hurt you this way, but I think I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"And it's not yours."

"I assumed that."

I turned away and sniffed the air.

Victory.

*******

I walked down the sidewalk, stepping around the dirty and slushy snow. My feel ached from the trip, but right in front of me laid my house. The lights in the living room were still on, but the curtains were closed so that I couldn't see if Rosie had gone to bed. I went to the door and took the key out of my purse, but Greg opened it before I could.

"You're early," he raised one eyebrow.

"I realize," I sighed, while pushing past him into the house.

"Bad date?" he closed the door behind me as I scanned the living room.

Surprisingly, it was clean except for a few books open on the table, "Is Rosie asleep?"

"I asked first," Greg smirked.

I glared, "Yes, bad date."

"What happened?" he leaned on the kitchen counter as I opened the refrigerator door.

"Two words," I rummaged around behind the yogurt for the few beers that I kept hidden from my daughter. Plucking two bottles from the back I sighed, "Sexual predator. Want one?"

He held out his hands for me to throw the bottle. "Woah… I didn't even see these," Greg raised both of his eyebrows.

"Trust me, I go out of my way so that no one does," I giggled. "Did you guys have fun?"

"It was a lot of fun, actually," he took a swig of the beer. "We watched some Grey's Anatomy, Brothers and Sisters, um…"

I was absolutely shocked, "You let my daughter-"

"You're really not a fan of the 'our', are you?" Greg narrowed his eyes.

"_Our _daughter watch that stuff? It's inappropriate and a bad influence!" I tried to raise my voice without waking my daughter who was asleep right down the hall.

He rolled his eyes, "Kids should be exposed to 'inappropriate' things, you shouldn't shelter her forever."

"She's five, Greg!"

"Eh, next year she'll be screaming to get out of the house, trust me."

"I suppose you taught her about sex, then, huh?"

He raised on corner of his mouth, "You're lucky I didn't crack. She asked quite a bit if the doctors were performing medical procedures on each other."

I couldn't help but smile. Every situation he put me in made me crack under the sarcastic pressure. I found myself figuring out why I had fallen for him after college graduation, but I didn't want to do it again. Sure he was an…interesting father and he had some good in him. Greg also, however, was cynical and mean. I could just imagine a problem in which Rosie found herself with a boyfriend him kicking the crap out of the poor boy.

"I guess I should get going," Greg placed the bottle on the granite counter top.

"Do you have to?" I said without thinking. "I mean if you wanted to stay a bit longer you could."

Thankfully, he shook his head, "I've got surgery bright and early in the morning."

"Oh, okay," I said, a bit regretfully. I ushered him toward the door, picking up his coat which was strewn over the back of the couch.

As I handed it to him, Greg smiled, "You know, I think I figured it out."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"What you can do for me in exchange for keeping Rosie overnight at the hospital," he tightened his grip on his cane.

I remembered the pact I made, as I had owed him for that, "Okay."

"You will come with me to a hospital benefit on Saturday night," he said smugly.

I was actually quite surprised, "As your… date?"

"Take it or leave it," Greg raised his hands in small protest.

"Of course," I answered. "I owe you."

He hesitated before turning to open the door, "Right."

"So I'll see you Saturday."

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty."

"It's a date."

"Goodnight, Marilyn."

I looked down, beaming, "Goodnight, Greg."

* * *

How'd you like it? Please review!!! I'm sorry updates are coming so slow…


	17. Chapter 16: Leaving

I dropped to the couch after Greg had left. This was odd. I couldn't really believe that he had asked me on a date. For a moment I closed my eyes, thinking about what had just happened. As I opened them again, I saw the books that were open on the table were our family albums. My first thought that was Rosie pulled them out to show her father what he had missed. The page had been turned to a time around when Rosie was about two and a half.

In the first picture, Rosie was standing in the way of the sprinkler's water stream. She was wearing that cute little bathing suit that I had bought her that was hot pink with little eccentric daisies all over it. Her hands were placed in front of her in an attempt to keep the water from her.

The next picture was of my daughter and Ashley's children Freddie and Violet. They were at the zoo, standing in front of the lion's den. Freddie and Rosie fiercely eyed the camera with their hands like claws while Violet sobbed, terrified of the animal. I couldn't help but laugh at her whimpering face. She was always the little odd woman out, unfortunately when it came to Freddie and Rosie. They were almost inseparable. I never really thought about why they became such close friends, but they were.

The final picture on the page was of Rosie and… me. I didn't remember this photo, but it seemed to take place right after the annual Christmas party at city hall. Every time I let Rosie go soda pop addict on me and here was just one of those times I was catching her running down the hallway. I began to recall Ashley pulling out her Nikon and snapping the two of us laughing. Me at Rosie's sugar high and her just dancing around. In that moment I realized how much my daughter meant to me. Her warm inviting smile and how much she was similar and different to me. She wasn't just my daughter but a huge part of my soul.

I closed the book, but found another one open under that one. It was older, with rusty colored pages. I looked a little closer. It was me. Me on every page. Me in high school, me in college, me over the summer… Me. The page was centered around my senior year in high school.

The picture that everything revolved around was me standing in my most business like attire after sheering three inches off the skirt with the rest of the high school student government. We had just won a battle against the school board for getting skirts raised from at least two inches above the knee to four, permission to wear ripped jeans, and off campus privileges. It was pretty juvenile, but we became the most celebrated government ever to hit Meadowbrook High School. And, not to toot my own horn, I made an amazing president. But I wouldn't have been anything without my cabinet members.

And the other picture… The other picture, made me stop. It was me and my high school sweetheart, Charlie. The picture was set during our 50s themed school dance in sophomore year. We both looked adorable, me in my big poodle skirt and him button down polo and big glasses. I had my arms around his neck and his hands rested on the small of my back as he had picked me up and kissed my cheek. I just remember being so happy. It was like a dream…

Still it bothered me that this was out. That someone had cared enough to not only look at my daughter's pictures, by my personal memories. I could expect it to be Rosie, but she had seen them so many times, from her curiosity to my reminiscing. So the only possibility would be Greg, but that wouldn't make any sense. Or would it?

I stopped and stood from the couch. Everything in the past month and a half had come crashing onto me, but somehow, now I was enjoying it. I quietly came up to the bedroom of my daughter, cracking the door open. The room was dark as I looked upon the figure sleeping in the bed. Rosie breathed in and sighed out. I could see her smiling in her sleep.

Maybe everything would work out between Greg and I. And maybe I could help my daughter have the childhood she always wanted.

********

I turned to the side, staring into the mirror. The lavender dress on me had an unflattering quality to it, which made me frown. I couldn't find anything perfect for the night. It was in two days, and I had nothing. No dress, no shoes, no nothing.

Beginning to remove the dress, the door opened behind me.

"Woah! Sorry, Marilyn!" Ellen jumped back, sheltering her eyes.

I folded my arms across my chest, "No problem. Hey, can you take these dresses back out to the racks?"

She walked forward, "Sure." Ellen picked up the four dresses on the hangars, but stopped. "What are you doing?"

I sucked in my lower lip, "Oh, trying on the new Early spring line up, why?"

"No way," she chortled. "You aren't 'trying on the new Early spring line up'."

I nodded, "Yes I am."

"You have made it perfectly clear to Greta, Me, Anthony, and especially yourself that new, not introduced line-ups are OFF LIMITS," Ellen pointed at me.

"People change," I shrugged, trying to be coy, but knew that she could see right through me.

"But not Marilyn Lawley," she came forward. "Now what's the scoop?"

"I want a scoop!" Anthony trumped into the room, flashing off his newly whitened teeth.

Greta popped her head into the doorframe, "Me too!"

"No!" I threw the dress down and picked up my jeans. "There is nothing going on, now please leave me alone!"

"You know you can lose that little bump with Yoga," Anthony nodded toward the mirror, looking at my stomach.

I buttoned my pants button and threw my hands down, "Okay. That's it. Out!"

They all groaned.

"You heard me! We've got customers and I have to go through the new applicants, so out!" I felt my eyes bulge out of my head.

Greta pulled a scarf off of the coat rack and slipped it around her neck, "It sounds like there's a little love bug in Mar-Mar's life, huh?"

Anthony prodded at the fabric, "Oh yes, perhaps…"

"Perhaps a doctor… Dr. House?" Ellen smirked, crossing her arms.

I pulled my sweater down over my waist, "That's it! You have got to get out of here before I fire all of you!"

"You don't have the guts," Anthony kicked his foot out as he walked back down the hallway.

Both he and Greta left me to crumple into a state of misery on the large throw rug on the ground. Ellen sat next to me, "Sorry…"

I put my hand under my nose. I wasn't upset. I was angry, but also just so confused. So confused. "Don't worry about it."

"No, we pushed you over the edge. And I know what position you're in," she patted my back.

"You have know idea what kind of position I'm in," I stood up, slipping my shoes back on and walked over to the conference table. "I have a five year-old daughter who I absolutely, unconditionally love and will do everything for. Which is why her father is now in the picture," I picked up a few fashion binders, and smiled, "And we're going out Saturday night."

Ellen fell back and laughed. "This is why we all love you, Marilyn! You act secretive, but you're not… I love it."

A commotion came from the front of the store. I rushed out to see what was going on. There were several customers, but in the midst was Ashley, standing next to Greta. Ashley looked her eyes up at me, gathered in Greta's arms. Tears streamed down her face, "He's gone."

***********

I put the cup of tea on my kitchen table in front of Ashley who just watched the steam rise from the cup. Her brown eyes were red and her hands quivered.

"C'mon, the carpet's lava, Violet!" Freddie shouted as his twin.

"I don't wanna play this, Freddie," she retorted.

I shook my head and sat near my friend, "Are you sure?"

"Everything was gone, Marilyn. All of his shirts, his electronics, he even took his monogrammed towels," Ashley whispered. "He left me."

"Ash… Ryan didn't just leave you, I mean," I paused. "You have two five year old children, he isn't that heartless."

She sipped the tea and tasted the small amount of brandy I slipped her, "You weren't there. You haven't seen what happened."

"You were fighting a lot I take it," I opened my binder to flip through some fashions, but realized it wasn't the time. "Look, Ashley. I'm sure it's just a pha-"

"It's not just a phase," she covered her eyes. "It's not. I told you… he took the-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the monogrammed towels," I rubbed my forehead.

As she mumbled on about their marital troubles, the children began to quiet down and move into the kitchen. I rubbed her hand and then looked to the three of them, "Hey, guys! Do you want something to eat, dinner maybe?" I stood up and opened the refrigerator.

"Shouldn't we wait for daddy, mommy?" Freddie pulled at his mother's sweater.

Ashley took another big gulp of her tea, "Daddy isn't joining us tonight, dear."

"Do you guys want frozen pizza?" I opened the freezer, trying to change the subject.

"As long as it's not that bad crust," Violet crossed her arms.

"It's not bad, it's like Wheaties without the sugar!" Rosie scolded her.

I gravitated toward the phone, "I'll order in."


	18. Chapter 17: Feeling Good

I looked over at the digital clock beside my bed. _3:01_.. I wasn't tired. There was too much on my mind. I set my eyes back on the fashion binder on my lap. One more page lurked behind the one I was currently on, and I hoped that on that page I would find the most beautiful, stunning dress on the planet.

Turning the page, my eyes darted to _the _dress. Hot pink with a light ruffle that diagonally cut across the body from the waist to the bottom of the hem on the opposite side of the dress. It was amazing and seemingly perfect. I pandered in the glory of it until my phone vibrated next to me. I picked it up and looked at the text.

_Ashley Proctor- I can't sleep._

I texted back, _Neither can I. _

_ AP: I don't no when I shld tell the kids. _

_ MM: U dn't even know if he's left, Ash. _

The conversation ended here. It seemed like she wanted someone who would agree with her upsetting situation and make her feel even worse about herself.

Of course, I wasn't going to do that. Lately, there was nothing that could make me cheery and before House had come into the picture I had been a person with a sunny disposition. Most of the time.

******  
_Flashback_

Marilyn scribbled something on top of the large stack of paper. She looked over to the hallway from which Ashley was coming from.

Marilyn smiled slowly, "Now I realize why you and Ryan were so quick to make it to the altar."

"Shut up," Ashley glared at her friend while pulling back her shirt which tightened against the her stomach. "I didn't know, I'm just naturally fat."

"You're not fat," her friend picked up her pair of glasses. "You're pregnant. Like me. I'm surprised you are farther along and you didn't know until after I knew I was."

Ashley shook her head, "I don't understand! I'm five months pregnant, barely showing and you're three and a half months pregnant and look like a mammoth."

"You better watch your mouth," Marilyn raised her eyebrows, smiling. "Besides, in a couple more weeks you'll look like you swallowed a balloon."

Ashley pushed back some of her hair and peered at Marilyn's work, "What are you up to?"

"There's a building downtown, the old Antiques store," the girl pushed up her glasses. "And it's for sale. And I was thinking that, since it's a two story building, with a little remodeling and hard work, the second floor could be a loft apartment for me and the baby until I can afford a house."

The other shook her head, "You're telling me that you're going to live above a store with your newborn child? Uh-uh, that's a no-no."

"Well, why?"

"Downtown is not safe by any means," Ashley sat down.

Marilyn rolled her eyes and wrote something down on the paper again, "Too late. Signed, sealed and almost delivered."

"When will you ever learn, Marilyn."

"Obviously it's not the first mistake I've ever made," she gestured to her stomach and laughed.

_End Flashback_

******

I sat down at the vanity and pulled out the small drawer at the front. Rosie was jumping on my bed, "Mommy, where are you going tonight?"

I held the eyeliner up to my eye, "I'm going to a benefit at the hospital, dear."

"With…" she stopped jumping and sat on the bed.

"Now, Rosie, I-" I really didn't want her to know until it was over.

She interrupted me, "Mother, please, I'm not three. I'm five."

"Yes, I realize that," I felt my eye tearing up from my poking. I reached for my mascara, "But your mother has a right to her own personal privacy." I brushed my eyelashes, but stopped when I saw her face in the mirror. Her eyes were pleading for an answer, "Rosalie… please, don't do this to me."

I closed the cap, but before I could speak the doorbell rang. I stood up and ran out to the hallway. Through the window in the front door I saw Greta and Ellen. Quickly, I ambled to the door before anyone on the streets or passing by could see me in my robe. "Hi! Where's Anthony?" I closed the door as they scuffed in.

"He and his boyfriend got back together today so they're doing something, who knows what…" Ellen slipped off her teal blue, high collared jacket while Greta held up the garment bag in front of me.

Taunting me with it, she smiled, "You know what this is, don't you?"

"Yes," I stared at the bag being swung back and forth, hypnotizing me.

"With a pair of Loubitons and an Yves Saint Laurent clutch?" Greta laughed at my longing.

I reached for it, "Dear God, please give it to me!"

"Not yet," she snatched the bag back, following Ellen into my bedroom.

"Why must you tease me like that?" I whined like my daughter.

Ellen went up to Rosie and threw her into a hug, "Hey, baby girl."

"Hi!" she kept a little cheery glow in her cheeks.

"You must be excited that mommy and daddy are-"

I shook my head, "Ellen!"

"-Going to dinner together," she finished, unknowingly destroying my privacy.

Rosie gasped happily, grinning from ear to ear, "Mommy and daddy?! Really?"

Ellen looked to me as I mouthed, _She's not supposed to know…_

_ Damn, sorry_, she whispered back.

My daughter jumped from the arms of my friend only to throw her arms around my thighs, "I love you!"

I patted the back of her head, still a little miffed about the sudden exposure of my plans, "Thank your daddy, not me."

She hopped away from me, beaming, "I'm going to go pick out movies for us to watch." Rosie looked at my two friends who nodded, assuredly. Then, she skipped out of the room as I sat back at the vanity.

Ellen and Greta flocked to my sides, and watched me apply blush in the mirror.

"You never wear _all _this makeup," Greta picked up a bottle of liquid liner. "And surprisingly you don't look like a slut."

I put down the brush, "Should I?"

Ellen picked up the lipstick in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Just a little," she dabbed it on my lips. "Goes a long way."

I stood up and unzipped the garment bag on the back of the door, "Oh God, you guys are going to have to stand back. This is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen."

Greta ran her fingers across her lips, "Marilyn, why are you settling for this guy if you can get any man on this earth?"

"I'm not settling," I shrugged, slipping the robe off my arms. "I'm simply doing a friend a favor."

"No! No way! You took forever to find a dress, if it were just a friend you wouldn't care! You wouldn't care whatsoever!" Ellen clucked.

I carefully tugged the dress downward, checking for any flaws, "I do care. How long do you think it takes me to get ready in the morning to see you at work?"

"That's different. You're supposed to be fashionable," Greta dropped onto my bed.

I shook my head while taking the dress over my head and pulling it down. "Can you zip me up?"

One of them pulled up with zipper and smoothed out the shoulders, "Oh Marilyn."

I frowned, "What?" I turned to look into the full length mirror in the door of my closet. I tried not to look myself in the eye in the mirror, but glanced down at the dress. Somehow, I actually felt pretty. After I had had Rosie, I never felt extremely attractive until now. "I have a good feeling about this."

___________________

Next chapter… prepare for what you've been waiting for.


	19. Chapter 18: And Then There Was One

3rd Person

Marilyn took the curling iron out of her hair, holding bobby pins in her mouth. Ellen pulled out a can of hairspray as her friend put the pins in her hair and shouted, "Okay, now run!"

Marilyn ran into the bathroom as Ellen ran after her. She lifted the can of hairspray and chaotically swished it back and forth, "Go!" They ran out, holding their breath. Both of them gasped for air. "You are spoiled, Ms. Lawley."

"Of course, hairspray is such a luxury," Marilyn glanced in the mirror quickly.

"You look so beautiful Marilyn," Ellen sighed happily as Marilyn went over to the bed, picking up her shoes.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and echoed through the house. A percussive rhythm of two sets of feet came down the call. Greta and Rosie rushed to the door, but Marilyn angrily shouted, "Stop!"

Ellen didn't listen either, following the two others.

Marilyn, trying to clasp her shoes faster, fumbled around, "I hate you both!" She wouldn't dare say that about her daughter.

Greta flung the door open. In front of them stood House, holding a small bouquet of roses in one hand and his cane in the other.

"Guys, don't open the door!" Marilyn stumbled out of the bedroom, realizing that House had already entered. He looked toward her and froze. She came toward everyone, "Hello."

The doctor stared at her, watching her come down the hallway with her girlish gait. In a moment he noticed that everyone expected him to say something, "Hello."

Marilyn stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Oh, these are for you," he replied, seemingly sullen, holding out the flowers.

"Thank you," she said. She analyzed his appearance. Though his stubble was still on his face, he looked very presentable compared to his normal, disgruntled state. Marilyn slowly took the flowers from him and walked into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

Greta whispered something to Ellen who giggled. House rolled his eyes.

"Hi, daddy!" Rosie bounded up to her father.

A small smile crossed his face, "Hi, Rosie."

"I missed you," she sat on the foot of his good leg.

The older man chuckled, but didn't reply as her mother returned. He stared into her light blue eyes as she approached him. Marilyn took her crystal vase, placing it next to her recliner that sat in front of the bay window. "I suppose you're ready to go."

"As long as you get the rug rat off of me," House growled, sarcastically and endearingly at his daughter.

Marilyn laughed, bending down toward her daughter, "Come on, dear. We have to go."

"I know," her daughter pouted, unhinged by her mother's urging.

"Then let go," she ripped her daughter from House, who wasn't at all affected by the sudden removal of the weight. Marilyn hoisted her daughter onto her hip, "Have fun with Greta and Ellen, okay?" She kissed Rosie's cheek, who put her arms around her mother.

Upon dropping her back to the ground, Rosie grinned, "Bye!" She pranced away, giggling.

Marilyn turned back to look at the doctor, "Alright."

House peered around her, "Don't wait up."

Greta and Ellen whispered in shock to one another while Marilyn blushed, more in excitement than nervousness. He held the door open for her as she slipped her arms into her coat, "Thank you."

He nodded, trying not to let the two gossipy girls affect his mood. They made their way to his car and slid in.

"How have you been?" Marilyn asked delicately.

"Same old, same old," House didn't know how else to reply. He could be sarcastic and ruin the evening from the get-go or he could be overly nice and ruin the evening from the get-go. Get-go.

Marilyn bit her lip, smiling, "I suppose it hasn't been that long since we've seen one another."

"Rosie's been good?" he wanted to make a common ground between them.

"Well," she sighed. "She's been difficult lately. I mean, ever since you came into the picture, I think she thinks she can get everything to go her way."

House raised an eyebrow, "That isn't completely illogical."

"I realize that it's not, but I'd prefer her to act her age."

He snickered to himself.

"What's so funny?" Marilyn smiled unsurely.

"Our daughter acting her age, please. She's a walking dictionary," House mumbled as if she would be offended.

Marilyn laughed, "You're right."

"Medically she's fine, I take it."

Marilyn looked to House, staring at him oddly, "Yes. Ever since we got rid of the cat she's been doing fine." She fluttered a bit on the inside, "Only you would ask that."

"Only because it was previously relevant."

They continued the car ride discussing their daughter because they weren't spurred on by anything else. Arriving at the hospital, they both cam out of the car. House paused before moving forward.

"Anything wrong?" Marilyn asked.

He limped over to her, holding his arm out, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," she assured him as she slid her arm through his. "You're nervous."

"Do you wanna go in or not?" House gave her the ultimatum.

Marilyn grinned, "I'm going, I'm going."

As they entered the hospital, Marilyn glanced around. House kept his eyes down hoping someone in particular wouldn't see him.

"Marilyn!" Thirteen came over to the pair. "It's nice to see you."

House looked at his employee over Marilyn's head, "Don't you have anything better to do than taunt me?"

Thirteen stared up at her boss, "House, I'm not taunting you. I'm merely speaking with your apparent date."

He frowned, "I know you're lying."

"You're right," she said sarcastically. "I'm trying to steal her away and have lesbian sex with her. Is that the answer you want?"

"You can if I can watch," House bargained thoughtfully.

Marilyn gasped, "Um, unfortunately I don't roll that way."

"He's just trying to get on my nerves," the young doctor comforted her, smiling with displeasure.

House shrugged, "You'll get used to it."

"I have a lot to get used to," she turned her head toward him. In spite of herself she didn't look away for too long of a moment.

Thirteen intercepted her thoughts, "So how is your daughter?"

"Good," both House and Marilyn spoke simultaneously. Marilyn was spooked by his sudden reply.

"I guess I'm not over the fact that she's not just mine anymore," Marilyn became red in the face, pushing her hair out of her face.

Foreman walked up behind Thirteen, "Hello, Marilyn."

"I feel special, everyone remembers my name," she giggled.

"It's no surprise why," Foreman chagrined.

House tugged his date's arm, "Moving along."

Marilyn followed, the other two doctors traveling beside her. Across the large hall, Wilson caught a glimpse of House with the blonde. She was laughing, her hand lightly pressed against his arm. House had a small smirk on his face, and Wilson knew he was refraining from a grin. His eyes widened and his hand tightened around his glass of scotch. He turned to Taub who stood beside him, "Taub, who's that?"

"Marilyn Lawley," he stated blatantly. "You remember her, don't you?"

"Vaguely," Wilson casually glanced over at them again and again as they came closer to the table.

Taub crossed his arms, "Her daughter was House's patient and-"

House's presence in the room made him drop the end of his sentence off.

"Hello, all," House pulled out a chair for Marilyn and then for him.

Wilson watched in awe and wonder at the made man before him, "Hello…"

Marilyn took her coat off, "I'm Marilyn Lawley."

Wilson nodded, confused.

"This is Dr. James Wilson. He's mute," House placed his arm on the back of Marilyn's chair to lean toward his friend.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I remember the doctor. Don't be so mean."

"You're right," House scrunched his nose, taunting his friend. "He's just shy."

"I'm not shy," Wilson exaggerated his vocal pattern. "And I do remember her as well. But why…?"

Marilyn sat back in her chair, "I thought the whole hospital would know by now."

House rubbed his forehead nervously.

Taub leaned forward, "House hasn't told you? You being his best friend?"

Wilson took a quick look at everyone at the table. Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, Kutner, and then Cuddy who he thought would be the last to know anything about House, especially after himself. "I…"

"Let's not discuss this now," House put his hands on the table.

"No," Marilyn felt her stomach twist. "I mean…"

Wilson showed his frustration, "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Someone towards the front of the room began to try to calm everyone.

"Like I said," House lowered his voice. "We'll discuss it later."


	20. Chapter 19: Hits and Misses

3rd Person

House stared at Marilyn who was pulling at the sleeve of Cameron's dress, smiling at the fabric. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how odd a chance it was for her to find him. And at this stage in his life, he thought the excitement was going to end pretty soon.

"House?" Wilson interrupted his thoughts.

"What?!" House growled to him, not realizing his own aggression.

The other doctor shoved his hands into his pockets, "Can we talk?"

House rose, much to Wilson's surprise. He followed too, even more surprising, all the way outside the lobby and into the nippy air.

"What do you want?" House broke the air with a warm, echoing tone.

His friend glared at him, "What do you think?"

"Okay, shoot," House didn't want to feed him anything.

"Who is Marilyn?" Wilson, as he said this, realized the vague answer that he could receive from House. "I mean explain her. Details."

He breathed out, "Marilyn is the owner of a boutique downtown and has a five year old daughter."

"Yeah I knew the second part," Wilson rolled his eyes. "Does she know who the father is?"

"Well, yeah," House gripped his cane a bit tighter.

The other man raised an eyebrow, "Is it a joint custody deal? Were they married?"

"Seven minutes in a bathroom of a bar can change everything, Jimmy," he stared into the darkness. "He gets to see her every so often. It's nothing permanent."

"But what's the big secret?"

House shrugged, "Eh, everyone blows everything out of proportion."

"I highly doubt it," Wilson snickered.

"Yeah, I would."

His friend crossed his arms, "Then what is the deal?"

"I love her daughter," House pursed his lips. "Like she's my own."

Wilson watched House's wet eyes dart around the ground, but before he replied, House spoke again.

"Because she is my daughter," House pushed away from the ground and turned back into the hospital.

Speechless, Wilson pressed on after him, "W-wait."

"Why?" House continued.

He grabbed his shoulder, "You have a- a daughter? A five-year old daughter? A little girl in need of love and attention? You are a father?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," House continued.

"But how?"

The older doctor turned quickly, "Sex, Wilson, sex!"

"But when?!"

"I'm done answering questions," House walked away into the crowd of people.

Wilson froze, standing in his old world, excluded from the party. Maybe it didn't surprise him that House had a kid. After all the prostitutes he had gone through it was pretty expected. However, he wasn't used to responsible House. Father House. Wilson shivered at the thought of his friend as a fatherly figure, especially before himself.

"Wilson?" Cuddy shook his arm, bringing him out of the funk. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her with wild eyes, "No. I'm not." Tearing away from her arm, he stared at the party again. House had caught up to Marilyn and was speaking to her alone. She had a smile, beaming across her face as he grabbed her hands. Wilson cringed as she leaned closer, teasing him with breathes of mint and alcohol. Finally, Marilyn pulled away, walking to get another drink.

Wilson built up the courage to go over to her as House had drifted away into the bathroom. There were many unanswered questions lurking over the room. He leaned on the made up bar, "So."

Marilyn's shoulders fell from their normal place, slumping over, "So you've heard."

"So I've heard," he confirmed.

"Took you long enough," she tried to lighten the moment with a small giggle.

He ignored it, "Why'd you do it?"

Marilyn paused, realizing the doctor's height made her shy away, "Why'd I do what?"

"Why'd you have sex with House?" Wilson arranged the conversation in his mind.

"Um, well…" she tried to rationalize it. "I was a virgin, I was twenty-five, didn't know any better, and did I mention I was a virgin?"

Wilson narrowed his eyes, "Did you realize you could ruin your life with one little seven minute stint in a bathroom?"

Marilyn's heart burst into her brain. The battle between them had not even begun. She started to reply, calm at first, "I'll have you know, Dr. Wilson, that a _seven minute stint in a bathroom _caused the greatest miracle of my life. I thank God every morning that I have my little girl to wake up to and bring me joy." Then she became a bit angry, "I can tell you I don't regret that night one bit. I don't regret having a baby by myself without a man to support me. I do _not _regret my little girl. And for you to even suggest I should, then you are not the person you aspire to be. Goodbye, doctor."

Marilyn turned away from Wilson, infuriated and on the verge of a mental collapse. Swallowing the rest of her drink, which she had forgotten the taste of, she scanned the room for her date. However, before she could find him she heard the brush of piano keys from the music. Her heart stopped.

"_Slow down you crazy child__/__You're so ambitious for a juvenile__/__But then if you're so smart tell me why__/__Are you still so afraid?_"

She put down her cup on the table. _I have to get out of here. _Seemingly awe struck by the music, but actually disgusted or uninspired.

"_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?/You better cool it off before you burn it out__/__You got so much to do and only__/__So many hours in a day_."

Marilyn turned. Her eyes were widened, staring at the staircase she had turned to face.

From the other side of the room, House saw her again, he realized that he couldn't deny his elation. "_But you know that when/the truth is told__/__That you can get what you want__/__Or you can just get old._"

She couldn't handle it anymore. Marilyn ran up the staircase, not pausing to take a breath. The song was too much, "_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through__/__When will you realize...Vienna waits for you._" Her fingers traced the banister and her veins in her head pulsated, but she continued on, the song still echoing through her mind.

House looked on in confusion. The night had just stopped. He felt a surge toward the staircase, but then headed for the elevator. He didn't know where she was going, but thought he'd start with high hopes. And by high, he meant high.

* * *

I left you wanting more hopefully! Why did Marilyn run off? What will become of House and Wilson?

Find out in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading and all the reviewing!


	21. Chapter 20: Story Time

3rd person

The clear air whipped her hair in circles, flickering through the darkness of the roof top. Marilyn held her face in her hands, not caring about the coming spring air that made her shiver. She leaned on the wall separating her from the world of New Jersey. Tears fell from her eyes and she felt a feeling that she had never felt before. A mix of pain, sorrow, grief, and anger. She wasn't thinking about the party she had left or her daughter. She was thinking about her screwed up childhood and the family she left behind. Everything that had been going perfectly had suddenly stopped because of her sudden emotional rampage.

That song kept playing in her head, like a reoccurring bad dream.

The door to the back stairs opened quickly, revealing House in all his confused glory. He stared intently at Marilyn as she lifted her head from her palms to meet his gaze. Neither of them spoke for a while. House frowned, but with a skeptical tone in his muscles.

"What do you want to say to me?" she narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to tell me I'm weak and that I'm a waste of time? Because you can. It won't make anymore of a difference."

The doctor sighed, letting the door shut behind him, "I wasn't going to say that."

"Oh yes you were," Marilyn shook her head. "You know how to lie, you're lying! Don't tell me that you're not because you are!"

House nodded, "Think what you want."

Marilyn's breath became heavy, "What's with the live and let live suddenly? You want to hurt me, so go ahead!"

"I'm not going to!" he growled. "Just tell me what's going on."

She was silent turning to look over the landscape of New Jersey.

"Why did you leave?"

Marilyn covered her mouth, whimpering in anguish, "That song…"

"Left a bad taste in your mouth? It's bad so run away?" House closed his eyes, biting back on his sarcasm as it left him.

She hung her head, "Too many bad memories." Marilyn turned back to him. "It was my parents' favorite song. They played it all the time. Almost every night until my mom…"

She choked back on her tears. It was too much for her to handle at that very point. Her heart beat faster, "Every night until my mother didn't come home."

"Your mom left you, then," House approached her.

"No. No she didn't," Marilyn held her hands near her face. "That's the night that everything fell apart. My mom didn't come home until three days later. She showed up drunk and high. And I don't know why she did it. I don't know why her husband, my father, who would do anything for her and that her four children who loved her unconditionally, weren't enough for her."

Her story began to unfold before House who listened without interrupting for the first time in awhile, "My dad worked nigh shifts. I was the only one who could care for my younger brother and sisters because my mom rolled out of bed every afternoon and rolled back in every morning. I had to balance school work, a job, and being both parents to three children. And finally, after two years of excruciating pain, I left."

"You left your family because you were tired or because your mother was an alcoholic?"

"Both, I guess," she sighed. "I remember a few nights before I left, I came down stairs in the middle of the night, thinking my dad was at work so I could do some of the laundry. But he was kicking around the living room. Listening to their song. Just to see him like that…" Marilyn covered her mouth quickly to stop her crying. "It absolutely killed me."

House couldn't even possibly fathom how much one song could affect a person to such a degree, but he didn't say anything. She pursed her lips, "I know its all crap, but I never got over it. I didn't want to turn into my mother… I never forgave my mom or talked to my dad or siblings. I never want to."

"You are overly sensitive and-" he began.

"Thank you," she shivered in the wind.

House shook his head, "Let me finish. _And_…You have passed that stage in your life and there's no use looking back at it. You've got your daughter, you've got your business, and you've got everything you could possibly want."

Marilyn threw her hands down, "That's just the thing! I don't. I know I sound greedy, but if I have to live my life in shame and fear I can't live that way. I really can't…"

He drew up the courage within him to put his hands on her arms, tracing his thumb slowly as a caring gesture. She looked up at him, with great surprise and anguish, "What are you supposed to do when you can't do anything?"

Her face fell into his chest. As it struck him, he hesitated, almost drawing back to divert her, but let Marilyn rest. House bent his head to whisper in her ear, "You're not supposed to know. Otherwise it'd ruin the fun."

"The fun of pain and suffering, I couldn't live without it," she smiled slightly through her tears.

"You've got to realize that either your life sucks or it's amazing. Pick one and stick with it."

Marilyn nodded, "I've picked."

He stared down, expecting her to tell him. She just replied with the same gaze, "I've picked."

"Now if I'm gone for too much longer, people are going to think I care," House backed up a bit, with Marilyn still in his arms.

She laughed, "Okay, you only have to ask!"

Marilyn began to lead him toward the door to the staircase. Upon opening it, she stopped, turning back to look at him. "Thank you…" She hopped up on her toes and pecked his cheek before turning away, blushing thoroughly.

Though she continued down the stairs, House remained on the roof for a moment. He touched his cheek, smiling to himself.

____________

There's still more to come!!!


	22. Chapter 21: Patience

3rd Person

Marilyn entered the party once more, staring at the dance floor. There was now a very colorful tune playing in the air. She lingered near the elevator to find House.

The door opened, revealing the caned doctor in full glory. She smiled slowly, "Hello again."

He smirked, "Yes, hello." His eyes gravitated to the clock above the door of the clinic, "It's getting late."

"I think you'd be the last person to care about time frame, Dr. House," Marilyn pulled her cell phone from her clutch.

"Well, you're a mother. I suppose you care."

She smiled, "Well I do. You know me seemingly well."

House peered around the room, scanning for Wilson.

"Wilson gone?" Marilyn knew what House was thinking, for it seemed only fit for him to be worried.

He paused, "Forget about it."

As he began to walk away, Marilyn reached for his wrist, grabbing it, "You can't just forget things. I would know."

House turned to look at her, "You can't. But I can. Let's go."

He dropped her hand. Sighing, she shook her head, but followed. Under her breath, Marilyn mumbled, "You'll have to learn, Greg."

Unbeknownst to her, House was mumbling the same of her.

****

House drove sluggishly down the tree tunneled road. Marilyn had melted into her seat, almost sitting on a cloud. She felt as though the night had been more than just a promise or a debt, but something that was agreeable to. Something that was mutual.

"I hope that you had somewhat of a nice time, between Wilson's nosiness, the stupid music, and my growling," House looked up the walk of her home.

Marilyn stared into her lap, "I'd hardly say I had somewhat of a nice time. I had a wonderful time."

The doctor tapped his fingers on the wheel, "You're lying."

"You're not even looking at me," she shook her head. "How can you know if I'm lying-" Marilyn put her fingers delicately around his chin and turned his head toward her. "If you're not looking at me?"

Both of them were silent. Her breath smelled sweet, of Altoids or something minty. House closed his eyes, "I still can't see…"

"Shut up," she giggled, slipping her hand across his cheek.

They both began to close the air between them. Even though this wasn't supposed to be a "date" date, it felt like a "date" date.

"MOMMY!" Rosie banged on the window of the car.

Marilyn turned quickly, to keep her daughter's innocence.

"God damn…" House muttered.

"Sorry!" she said as Rosie jumped up on her.

The little girl screeched, "I missed you!"

Her mother laughed, patting Rosie's back, "I missed you too. Where's Greta and Ellen?"

"They're inside," Rosie pulled at her hand. "Come!"

Marilyn turned back to House, "Do you want to come in for some coffee?"

"Hi daddy!" she took pleasure in shouting that to the world.

He smiled slightly, "I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude…"

She rolled her eyes, "You so want to intrude."

"I do, let's go," House climbed out of the car.

Marilyn laughed, letting Rosie jump up the cling around her neck, "Did you have fun, baby?"

"Yeah!" Rosie screeched.

Her mother looked at her in surprise while trotting down the walkway to the front door, "How much sugar have you had?"

"Give the kid a break!" House limped beside her, looking toward his daughter. "She's stuck with you all the time, she needs a little fun."

Marilyn stopped at the door, "Thanks! I feel like a great mother now."

The door opened to them, the two women standing there like circus freaks, "How was it? Did you have a good time?"

Marilyn pursed her lips, "You'd think that they'd have the decency to bombard me after you left."

House followed her into the living room, "Are they decent people? I can't tell."

Ellen pulled back, "Excuse me!"

"What? I'm asking a perfectly respectable question!" he smiled sarcastically.

Marilyn covered her mouth while she laughed, "You guys can go, but thanks for taking care of Rosie."

"Wait, we're not going. Not yet," Greta raised her eyebrows.

Her boss crossed her arms, "Yes you are. Now leave. Or else-"

Ellen rolled her eyes, "We're fired, we get it."

"Bye…" Marilyn twiddled her fingers in triumph.

They left, closing the door behind them.

House smirked, "Nice ultimatum?"

"Never worked before. I just say it because then they laugh about it. Apparently I'm too nice," Marilyn looked at her daughter. "Time for bed," she pushed at Rosie's back.

"I'm not tired, mommy," Rosie yawned.

Marilyn sighed, "It's gonna be a minute."

House nodded, "Take your time."

She smiled at him, "I'll try not to."

"Can daddy tuck me in, mommy? Please…" Rosie got excited, pulling at Marilyn's skirt.

"I don't think-" her mother began, but House interrupted her.

"I'll take it," he nodded.

She looked skeptical, "Are you sure?"

House bit his lip, "Yeah."

Marilyn watched Rosie reach up for House's hand as they walked down the hallway, talking between each other. Her heart beat fast, in happiness. Maybe things were changing, maybe herself, maybe House. Tiptoeing down the hallway, she heard her daughter giggling and House's gruff voice. She peered into the room.

"Daddy?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, Rosie," he pushed back a little of her hair.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?"

House was quiet as Marilyn watched him stealthily, "No. I won't."

She reached her arms up around his neck, "I love you daddy."

Hesitating, House put both his arms around her, letting her burrow her head in his neck, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Marilyn entered the room, "I can take it from here."

House stood up, "Good, I've had an overload of caring."

"Good night," Rosie shouted over to him.

"G'night," he smiled back.

Marilyn also smiled, turning back to her daughter, "Just close your eyes… and count your blessings." She kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, dear."

Rosie fell asleep in a short amount of time, carried into her dreams. Marilyn rose from the bed, turning out the light on the side table. Going back out into the living room, House met her, "Now by coffee, I'm sure you meant alcohol."

"Of course," Marilyn rolled her eyes. "That's always what I mean."

He stared for a moment, "Are you religious?"

"Why?" she walked into the kitchen.

"_Just close your eyes and count your blessings_," the doctor mocked.

Marilyn opened the refrigerator, "I don't practice any religion. But I do think that some religious principles are," she pulled out a beer from the fridge. "Important for human," she snapped the bottle cap off on the counter. "Tranquility."

House looked at the bottle Marilyn held out to him with suspicion, "Human tranquility…"

"I guess not so much tranquility as order and resistance to… unwanted entities."

"Unwanted entities," he narrowed his eyes.

Marilyn leaned over the stove to look through the empty area showing the living room, "Fair weathered friends, evil dictators, and the people who write math books. Whoever you don't like or don't care for, I think there is some sense that religion can save your soul. I'm damn sure it saved mine."

House nodded, "Yes, but religion also is a cry for help."

"An atheist. How charming," she laughed. "Look, we've got differences. I get it."

"Sure," he didn't manage a fight with her.

Marilyn came out of the kitchen, "I really shouldn't let you drink all of that. After all, you're driving home."

She snatched the bottle from his hand and put it to her lips. He closed in on her, "So that's how it's gonna be?"

Finishing her sip she grinned, "That's how it's going to _have _to be."

House stopped, staring at Marilyn. Her blue eyes echoed in his memory as she smiled. He lowered his head toward hers. Marilyn closed her eyes waiting in agony for his kiss. Just as their lips touched, House's pager beeped. He pulled away. "Damn."

"What's wrong?" Marilyn put down the beer bottle.

"My patient," he growled, walking to the door. "Cardiac arrest, and we do not know why."

She nodded, "Well that's why they came to you."

House opened the door, Marilyn following behind, skulking almost. All of a sudden, he turned back and wrapped his arm around her waist. He forced his lips on hers, pulling Marilyn up toward his chest. Her shock turned into pure enjoyment, her hands falling around his face.

When he pulled away, he breathed in, exhilarated, "I've been wanting to do that all night."

House turned to leave walking towards his car. Marilyn leaned on the doorframe.

"Call me," she called meekly.


	23. Chapter 22: Questions Without Answers

_Flashback_

Marilyn walked into the nearly empty hospital. She had swept her hair into a messy ponytail and had thrown on whatever she found first in her closet. The nurse at the counter looked up at her, "Miss, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Marilyn looked down at her enlarged stomach. "I'm actually here to see someone."

The nurse smiled sweetly, "Okay, who are you here to find?"

"Ashley Proctor," she bit the inside of her cheek.

"She's in recovery, but only relatives can visit," the nurse pulled her clipboard up near her face.

Marilyn tapped her fingers, "I'm her sister."

"I'll call the nurse monitoring her room and you'll be free to go in, she's in room 518. What's your name?"

She nodded, "Marilyn Lawley. Thank you so much."

Marilyn stalked to the elevator punching the button for the fifth floor. Her mind swirled in worry. Something had gone terribly wrong. Ryan had called her in a panic in the middle of the night, but hadn't given any details. When the door dinged open, she rushed out and to the left.

A male nurse stood outside the door of 518. He looked to Marilyn, "You must be the sister?"

"Yes, is Ashley alright?" she asked eagerly.

"She's doing better. Why don't you see for yourself?" he opened the door slowly.

Marilyn nodded and bolted toward the bedridden figure. "Ashley!"

Her friend turned her head to look at her, smiling meekly, "Oh, Marilyn."

Ryan rubbed his forehead, "I'm glad you came."

Marilyn pulled a chair up next to the bed, "What happened? Ryan called me and-"

Ashley reached for Marilyn's hand, "It was pre-term labor."

Her friend gaped, "You mean… you had the babies?"

She closed her eyes peacefully, "Yes."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Marilyn relaxed into her chair, still plagued with a strange feeling of sadness. Ashley's twins were somewhere being monitored by some doctor who was making sure they wouldn't die. To all of them, it was absolutely heart breaking.

_End Flashback_

******

1st Person

I opened the door to _Lawless, _lighter than air as I walked through the store to the back room. Upon opening stepping in, I heard rampaging footsteps coming towards me. Ellen, Greta, and Anthony all stood in a Von Trapp family line.

"Miss Lawley," Ellen pursed her lips.

I looked at them oddly, "Yes?"

Greta grinned, "Tell, tell, tell!"

"About what?" I stared at them, acting completely unaware of what they wanted from me.

"You know…" Anthony padded at my hair which was still curly from the night before. "Your crazy little date with a man we'll refer to as… Candy Cane."

I frowned, "Candy Cane?"

"It describes him, but people could think we're talking about a stripper. It's perfect," he cackled.

Greta sat on a pile of boxes, "Please, you kicked us out last night. It's either you were having a terrible time and you didn't want us to see you cry or you were having a great time and you wanted to jump into bed with him. Now which was it?"

"I didn't cry," I shrugged. "And I didn't sleep with him."

She shook her head, "But you wanted to."

I scoffed, "My dear children, I am a working woman and a mother. One date does not infer that I want to sleep with a man."

"You so wanted to sleep with him," Ellen rolled her eyes.

I turned out of the room unbuttoning my coat, "One friendly date. One date that I went on as a favor to a friend. And you think that this favor was a signal that I want to sleep with him?"

They followed, Ellen leading them, "Because it's true!"

I smiled to myself, "You are all messed up."

"Look who's talking," Greta laughed.

I retreated into the lounge area that we kept semi-clean and opened a cabinet above the sink, snatching a box of Chocolate Fudge Poptarts out of it. "You guys, it was just a date."

"Just a date to you, weeks of gossip to us," Anthony pulled the second Poptart out of the silver package and bit into it. "Now spill!"

"What do you need me to tell you?" I finally gave in.

Anthony was first, "Did you at least kiss him?"

I pushed the lever down on the toaster, not speaking, but smiling.

The three of them laughed. Ellen raised one eyebrow, "Was it a nice kiss?"

"Was it a passionate kiss?" Greta followed up.

"Was it that kind of kiss that leaves you wanting more?" Anthony licked the Poptart and batted his eyelashes.

I began to speak, but my heart stopped for a moment when the toaster jumped up. "It was a… surprise kiss. I told you, I didn't go into it thinking it was that kinda date."

"But he did, sweetheart," the only man in the room dropped the half eaten toaster treat in the garbage. "He had that planned."

I shook my head, "Please…"

"Believe me," he clucked. "I may be gay, but I'm a guy. We all manipulate people to get what we want. And Candy Cane did just that."

********

I rested my head on my pillow, feeling my eyelids droop with a heavy weight on them. It was already two AM and I needed to sleep. Although most of my body was relaxed, my heart fluttered. The night before had given me so much hope. Hope that maybe something could happen, and if not with Greg, with some man out there. Someone to fall asleep next to, someone to say 'I love you' to, someone to grow old with. Then it got me thinking again about my parents. A seemingly perfect relationship falling to pieces. I hated to admit it, but I missed my mother. I knew I missed my father, but I actually missed the hard to handle woman I called mom.

Just as I was half asleep, the phone rang, my fingers dripped with hatred as I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi," I heard Greg's voice on the other end.

"Why the hell are you calling me at two in the morning?" I slightly smiled, though aggravated.

He replied, "I haven't been to sleep in two nights because of my case."

"So that's why you're calling me?" I sat up and curled my open arm around my knees.

"Isn't that what you do after a first date?" he asked.

I paused, looking down at the light blue sheets, "If you liked it."

Greg sighed, "Boy, I haven't done this in a long time."

"I'll make it easy for you," I fell back on my pillows. "Yes, I would love to go out again on an official date."

He chuckled, "Good. Friday night, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I scoffed, "I knew you were mysterious, but I didn't think romantic gestures were your thing."

"Dress casually and make sure the kid isn't around when I pick you up."

For a moment I tried to imagine what would be so important that my daughter not see, but didn't pay too much attention to it, "Alright, then. I'll try my best."

Greg breathed out, obviously exhausted, "Sleep well, Marilyn."

"Get some sleep," I laughed. "And good luck with your case."

"I'll try," he said, his voice more strained by the second.

I closed my eyes, "Goodnight."

After I hung up, I sighed happily and giggled to myself. I was either very tired or extremely giddy, or a combination of both. But before too long, short and light footsteps came from down the hall. Rosie opened my door slowly, "Mommy?"

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I sat up once again.

Rubbing her eyes and clutching her teddy bear, she stepped toward my bed, "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" I pulled down some of my blankets and patted the bed beside me.

She nodded and crawled up on the bed next to me.

I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her hair, "I was talking to Daddy."

"Why did he call so late?"

I kissed the top of her head, "He… he was working."

"But why is he at work so late?"

"He's making someone who's sick get better, Rosie."

For some reason, Rosie was content with this answer and closed her eyes. Soon after, I fell asleep to the lullaby of the wind.


	24. Chapter 23: Just You

I dialed the phone furiously, my other hand placed on Rosie's back. She shivered into my stomach. For the past hour, I had been trying to reach Greg, trying to tell him I had to cancel our date, much to my dismay. Rosie had gotten some terrible cold from school a few days before and it had just started to sink in. _This number has been disconnected so leave me alone *beep*_.

"Greg, it's me again. I'm sorry, but you really have to pick up your phone. Rosie is really sick and I can't leave her with a babysitter, so I'll have to cancel. Sorry again. Call me when you get this," I sighed and hung the phone up.

Rosie whispered, "Mommy, I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart," I closed my eyes and shook my head. "This isn't your fault."

I swaddled her tighter in the covers so that her shivering died a small bit. As expected, the doorbell rang. I slipped out from under my daughter as she took hold of my pillow. Pulling my hair back tighter, I walked to the front door. Poor Greg. He had wanted to see me again, and I had to break it to him that I couldn't leave my daughter.

"Hi," I lost my breath as I opened the door.

Greg stood there, holding a motorcycle helmet and cocking his head to the side in confusion.

I went limp, "You didn't get my messages."

"No," he frowned. "Should I have?"

A loud cough came from the other room. I closed my yes, "I wish you had."

He straightened up, "Rosie's sick."

I stepped back, letting him into the house. It was surprising to me that he didn't ask. He felt rightfully obligated to just know and I was fine with that, but I expected him to object to me canceling or try to work around the fact.

Going toward the bedroom he dropped his helmet onto the couch. I peered outside, surprised to see a motorcycle parked in the front of my home. A small, shaken voice came from the other room, "Daddy?"

I rushed after him, trying to wipe up the dirt he had tracked in with my socks. Upon entering the room, I watched Greg sit down on the side of the bed. "How long has she been having chills?"

"About a half an hour," I came up behind him.

"Did you check her temperature?" he looked at the bedside table which held a bottle of children's cold medicine, a thermometer, my cell phone, and a handful of James Patterson novels.

I nodded, "Well yeah."

"When?" he pulled the thermometer off the table. "How high was it?"

"101.2…" I trailed off. "Should I have taken her to the hospital? She's never been this sick."

He threw his hand out, "Stop worrying."

I breathed out and went to the other side of my bed, "What should I do?"

"Do I need to go to a doctor?" Rosie's small voice was hampered by her sickness.

Greg sighed, "Do you have a humidifier?"

"God, why the hell do I not think of these things?" I dragged myself out of the room and went into the bathroom. I rummaged through the closet, pulling out the humidifier. A pair of feet stumbled behind me. Turning around, I was surprised to see Greg holding Rosie, wrapped in her Hello Kitty blanket, on his left hip. Her arms were locked around his neck. I swallowed, "Where do you want it?"

"Wherever," he grit his teeth. I could tell the pain was getting to him.

I put down the humidifier, "Here." I reached for my daughter, he gladly handed her off.

Greg took the humidifier and went off down the hall, "Might as well have something to do."

Rosie coughed into my shoulder, "Mommy…"

"I know, honey, I know," I desperately just wanted to fix this. She was upset not only because she was sick, but because she kept thinking she was the reason our date was ruined. I didn't think that. But little girls have a hard time of believing a lot of things.

Greg had the humidifier set up on the coffee table in the living room. He had removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. I put Rosie down on the couch carefully. Heat already poured from the humidifier and I began to sweat. "Do you want some water, Rosie?"

Rosie nodded, resting on one of the throw pillows. I crossed my arms, "Do you want anything?"

Looking up, Greg sat down beside his daughter, "I didn't really eat dinner…"

I rolled my eyes, "Neither did I. I'll try and throw something together." I entered the kitchen, suddenly realizing something, "This didn't ruin anything, did it?"

"Nothing I can't do again," he cleared his throat.

Watching closely, I saw him brush her with his hand, "More blankets?"

"I'll get them in a minute," I opened the cupboard, going on my tiptoes.

"I got it," Greg got up, limping without his cane down the hallway.

I started to climb up on the counter, "No, no. Don't worry."

"You're climbing Everest in there, stop trying to be a super hero," he shouted from the bedroom.

Rosie giggled from the couch despite her coughing. I smiled to myself. Her laughter always made me smile. I guess, because I knew that there was a part of me in that laugh. And a part of Greg.

His footsteps reached the kitchen. He leaned on the doorframe; several blankets bundled in his arms. "You're going to break something."

"I'll be fine," I shrugged, reaching up.

"I meant one of the cups," he smirked, sidling up to me.

I sighed, laughing, "I wish we could be alone tonight."

Greg shivered for a moment, nodding slowly. "I do to."

"I'll…" I lowered my voice. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." The sexual connotation behind that was almost too much for me to bear.

His eyes were wide as he stared at me for a moment. I touched his cheek and leaned toward him. My lips touched his just as a faint 'mommy' came from the other room.

I paused for a moment, taking in his scent, "Coming, dear."

He helped me down from the counter, but before I could leave the kitchen, he took me into his arms, kissing the side of my head. Fleece rubbed against my cheek. I looked down at my feet as he let me go. I slipped my fingers around his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. "Yes, Rosie?"

"Can you make me soup?" she whimpered.

"Mhm," I turned back to Greg. "Can you ask her what movie she wants to watch?"

Greg bit the inside of his cheek, "I never thought I'd be catering to a five year old."

I smiled back, "I never thought you would be either."

He stood there for a moment, taking in what he had said before he turned to go back out.

I stroked Rosie's hair as she fell asleep, holding a cold wash cloth against her neck. _Mulan _played in the background, the third movie in a string of Disney's best. Greg somehow was still occupied.

"What about you?" I looked at him with my tired eyes. "Why are you the way you are?"

"That came from…" Greg twisted his cane through both of his palms.

I lowered my voice, "I told you about my mother. I never tell anyone about my mother. I never tell anyone anything because I'm embarrassed. Therefore I only find it fair to get some dirt on you."

"Why should it be embarrassing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I lived alone from my sophomore year of high school, except for an occasional roommate. I've had different jobs since I was in eighth grade. I am a single mother who has spent weekend after weekend going on dates that lead nowhere because of my failure to commit or their failure to impress me. Mind you, I should have been taking care of my daughter, but I was so selfish to leave her with my neighbor so I could make myself happy," I slipped out from under my daughter's head and took her up in my arms. "I have other secrets I can share with you if you give me some."

I went down the hall slowly, Rosie in my arms. I heard him rise from the couch just as I turned into my daughter's room. A cramp arose in my lower abdomen. Putting Rosie down, I thrust my fist into the cramp, pressuring it to relieve the pain.

My feet scuffled across the floor and back out into the hall. Greg was nowhere to be seen. I went down to my room and peered in.

"Just looking for your intimates drawer, don't mind me," he pulled open my nigh stand drawer and stared down at it.

"I should have guessed," I closed the door behind me.

Greg looked back up at me. He didn't have his cane with him or he had put it down where I couldn't get a good look at it.

"Why are I you looking at me like that?" I shied back a bit.

He shook his head, "Like what?"

I pursed my lips, laughing to myself, "Never mind. So, secrets."

"Oh, why do we continually talk? We've been talking all night," Greg limped toward me. When he reached me, he slipped his arm around my waist. "Why don't we just… relax?"

I didn't want to say no to him, but something within me was saying no over and over like some sort of warning, "Okay…"

Greg pulled me toward him, kissing me softly on the lips. As I was dragged toward my bed, I felt my heart beat through my chest and goosebumps rise on my arms. I was scared, but I wouldn't show that. He sat down at the end of my bed, letting me breathe for a moment. I knew what he was expecting. Laying down beside him, I placed my hand on his good leg, "I'm sure that-"

He swung his arm over me, "Would you be quiet for just a little bit, huh?"

I smiled, placing my hands on his cheeks, "Okay."

"What'd I just tell you?" Greg paused, so I slid up toward the head of the bed.

I put my finger to my mouth and whispered, "Shhhh…"

He smiled slightly, coming toward me. Greg kissed me once more, then put his hand a little lower than the small of my back. Apprehensively, I put my hands around his shoulders.

However, without warning, Greg moved his hand from my back to the inside of my thigh. I was struck with confusion, so I twitched out from under him rolling right off the bed.

"Ow…" I rubbed my back.

"What the hell?" Greg leaned over the edge of my bed.

I covered my eyes, curling my knees to my chest, "I'm sorry."

"Marilyn, what's wrong?" he looked up at me as I stood up.

For a moment, I stepped away from him, going over to my vanity and pulled out the ponytail holder from my hair, "It's just been a long time since I've been intimate with a man."

He was quiet for a moment, "How long is long?"

"Do you want me to be honest or should I lie?" I went into my closet and pulled out a nightgown.

"I know what I would pick, but that's not the point," Greg leaned back on my pillows.

I threw on the nightgown and then my thin robe, "I've only ever had sex once."

His eyes widened, "Woah…"

"With you," I regretted saying that because it was so obvious and stupid.

"I kind of guessed," Greg smirked at me.

I rubbed my arms, "Another secret, another embarrassing secret."

He looked at me shaking his head, "There's never a reason you should be embarrassed."

"You forgot the part where you say except when you reveal everything to the girl slash guy you're dating."

Greg closed his eyes and held out his hand, "Come on."

I walked up to the bed once more, taking his hand in mine. He opened his eyes as I crawled next to him. I knelt beside him, feeling a pulse in his hand. "I've never been in a relationship where I've felt comfortable with it. I don't know how I managed to build up the courage to have a one night stand," I lowered my voice.

"I'm honored that I'm the only man you've ever had sex with," he bowed his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, okay. You don't have to rub it in."

"I'm not rubbing it in," he chuckled.

"Yes you are," I leaned toward him. "You are just enjoying every minute of this."

Greg shrugged, "I guess I am." He brushed back my hair, "I never thought I could be so happy."

I felt my eyes tear up a bit, "You mean it?"

"For what it's worth. I mean, you've got to realize that my life has been anything but happy," he let go of my hand.

I realized then that it would be hard to coax anything out of him. I paused, "_I _never thought that I'd be happy as a single mother."

"You seem happy," he nodded.

"For what it's worth," I mimicked. "But really I am. Having a child, it changes everything."

Greg rested one of his hands on his leg, "I can imagine."

"At least for me… It's like whatever I thought mattered doesn't matter as much as my daughter. You'll understand," I said quietly. Just as I fell back on the pillows, something twisted uncomfortably behind me. I pulled whatever it was out from behind me. A teddy bear face, smashed in the nose appeared in front of me. "Oh, Rosie," I giggled and walked from my room to Rosie's. Quietly, I walked across the hardwood flower, tucking the teddy bear in the crook of her arm.

She breathed slowly, her nose still was stuffed. I rolled down one of the blankets to keep her from sweating too much. In the next room, I could hear a drawer open. _That snoop. _

I jumped out and bounded back into my room, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," Greg didn't bother removing his hands from the drawer of my bed side table, continuing his search for random junk that would reveal anything more about me.

I stood in front of him, "Are you going to leave tonight?"

"I suppose I should," he frowned.

"No, no. I'm not kicking you out. It's late. And you drove your… motorcycle here," I sat beside him.

Greg kicked the drawer closed and spun back to lie on the pillow, "I know how to drive my motorcycle."

"I don't know that," I fell back on the mattress next to him. "Just stay. Please?"

He lay down next to me, "You don't have to beg."

I rolled into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist, "I'd hope not."

Turning his head to look at me, he pressed his lips on my forehead. Greg drew my head to his chest. His breath was deep. We didn't need to speak anymore. We just needed each other. Or more like I needed him.


	25. Chapter 24: Night and Day

I woke up to here the sound of running water. My bedroom door was opened wide so I could see into the bathroom across the hallway. Greg stooped over the sink, drying his face with a hand towel. I sat up, peering at him.

"You a peeping tom now?" he looked over at me.

I fell onto my stomach, leaning on my elbows, "Are you leaving?"

"Cuddy's been harassing me for about three hours," Greg waddled to the door frame. "Could you hand me my cane?"

I rolled over and reached beside the bed to grab hold of it, "Don't you have to go into work at nine?"

"Yeah," he held his hands out for me to throw it. "And it's noon right now."

I shot up, "What?"

"You're a heavy sleeper, you know?" Greg came over and snatched the cane from me. "I was about to wake you up."

"What about-" I began.

"I made Rosie breakfast, gave her medication, we watched a movie, and I made her go outside for twenty minutes," he smirked.

I furrowed my brow, "Breakfast…"

"The unopened box of frozen waffles in the freezer," Greg shrugged.

For a moment, I watched him roll down his shirt sleeves, "Where's Rosie now?"

He leaned over me, "Calm down for just a minute, would ya?"

"I can't," I rose up on my knees. "I'm a mother."

Greg cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes, "Oh yes, I forgot."

"When will I see you next?" I laughed, getting off the bed and standing.

"I don't know. I'll be around," he clucked.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, "You're so vague. I hate it."

"I have to go, so shut up," he chuckled, forcefully pressing his lips against mine.

I pulled back, "No. Not until I get an answer."

"I told you to zip your mouth," Greg pulled me into his chest.

Smiling, I breathed in, "Did anyone call for me?"

"Goons… goons… and a girl named Ashley," he rolled his head.

I jumped away, "Ashley?" I darted around him and into the kitchen, seeing my daughter, "Good…afternoon?"

"Mommy!" she hopped down from the tall chair she was sitting on.

I smiled, "Hi." I called back to him, "What'd she say?"

Greg followed, "She sounded confused, then said she needed to talk to you."

Picking up the phone I sighed, "And what did you say?"

"I said I'd tell you that she called," he came up behind me as I pressed the phone to my ear. "Now I'm going to leave."

I turned toward him, "Rosie can you go get my address book from my side table?"

"Oh, okay," she harrumphed, sliding toward the hallway.

"She seems a lot better, yes?" Greg breathed on my forehead.

As the ringer picked up, I covered the mouthpiece, "You're a fool." I jumped up so he could get the message.

"Do you need something?" he played dumb.

"Hello?" a quiet voice came from the telephone.

I ducked down from him, "Ash, it's me."

"Hi, Marilyn," she replied.

I leaned on the counter, "I heard you called."

"Yeah, I did a bit ago. Who was that guy who picked up?" Ashley asked uncomfortably.

Looking up at Greg, I pursed my lips, "Somebody. Why'd you call?"

Her small voice gained a little more speed, "I wondered if you wanted dinner tonight."

"Um…" Rosie ran up to me holding up a little red book. I pulled away from the phone, "The blue one sweetie." And back, "The usual?"

From her voice, I could tell she was smiling, "Sure, I'll drive."

With that, I hung up. Greg cupped my cheeks in his palms and kissed me lightly. I laughed, "Took you long enough."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now what's the 'usual'?" he said roughly, touching my waist.

"A little place I like to call 'none of your business'," I smirked.

His pager beeped, "Damn it to Hell."

"You have to go, you have to go, I get it," I lifted my hands from him, seeing my daughter in the corner of my eye. "Get going."

He shuffled back and forth, "Oh, come on. One little-"

"I got it!" Rosie shoved the blue notebook between us.

I smiled and shrugged, rubbing it in, "You snooze, you lose. Thank you, dear."

Greg rolled his eyes, obviously aggravated. He began to limp toward the door, carrying his coat, "Well then, have a nice day."

Trailing behind, I opened the door, "Goodbye, House."

"Goodbye, Marilyn," he scoffed. Rosie put her hands around his leg. "Get better, Rosie."

I closed my eyes, "I'll talk to you later."

He began to turn, but suddenly turned back, pressing his lips on mine. "I win."

"House, 1, Lawley, 7?" I smirked.

Taking hold of the door knob he breathed through his teeth, "Pretty and smart, do I pick 'em or what?"

I closed the door after he limped out. He was a guy that anyone would have a reason to hate. And I was just a little girl that would try and tame him.

Ashley put her hands on the steering wheel, biting her lip.

"How have you been?" I smiled.

"I'm getting better, I know that," she started the car and pressed on the gas. Neither of us spoke for about five minutes. Ashley came to a stop and put the car in _park_, "I'm sorry!"

I looked at her, "I'm sorry too!"

She threw her arms around me and we hugged, even as the light went green. I pulled away, "Why are you sorry?"

"I was going to ask the same thing," Ashley grinned.

A long and steady honk echoed from behind us. She quickly put the car in drive and pushed onto the peddle.

"I'll begin," she bit her cheek. "I'm sorry because I wouldn't listen to you. I wouldn't take the time to look at my situation and think about my kids," Ashley sighed.

I replied with a small laugh, "I'm sorry because I tried to push you to be happy."

She shook her head, "No, no. I was wrong."

"I won't argue. I don't want to argue anymore," I leaned back in the chair.

We pulled up to a small corner restaurant, a diner with chairs that didn't match and plates hanging up on the walls. Both of us walked in and sat in a corner booth, way in the back.

"So, now that we're amiable again," Ashley pulled open the menu and lowered her voice, "Who was that man who picked up the phone?"

I stared at her, "Ashley…"

"I need to-" she stopped. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped down. "No."

I grinned and nodded, "Oh yes."

"No!" she screamed. "You are not. You're a liar."

I sat back, "No, I'm not! I'm dead serious…" I trailed off as the door dinged open. "He's got a soft hard for blondes."

Ashley closed the menu, "I just cannot believe what has happened in my absence from your life."

"Believe it," I laughed.

"You slept with him… that's incredible!" she sighed.

I held out my hand, "Hold up. I did not sleep with him."

"He picked up the phone at eight in the morning, I don't think he came over to fetch the morning paper."

I clapped my hands together, "Rosie was sick. We were supposed to go on a date, but he, being a gentleman, stayed and took care of her with me. I insisted he sleep at my place and we fell asleep."

"He didn't even try to do anything?" she pursed her lips.

"I never said that," I crossed my arms and looked away from her. Something in the corner of my eye sparked my attention, "Oh… oh my God."

Greg lingered in my peripheral vision. He watched me intently and I could see the man with him, Dr. Wilson.

Ashley looked over, her eyes widening, "Speak of the devil."

I rose from the table and slowly sauntered over to him, "What are doing here?"

"I found the 'usual'," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't want to keep you from your date," I glared.

Greg grabbed my arm, "Oh, come on. Don't give me the cold shoulder."

"You came here to spy on me!" I frowned. "How can I not be angry?"

He showed me his big cerulean eyes, "I just wanted to see my girlfriend."

_Girlfriend. _

"Girlfriend?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, sure," he shrugged. "Why not?"

I paused and caught my breath. "I don't think I should forgive you."

"Why don't you invite us to sit with you?" Greg smirked.

"Good evening, Dr. Wilson," I peered behind him. Back to Greg, I narrowed my eyes, "I will invite you both to sit with us, but not because you're giving me a guilt trip, because I'm a nice person."

They followed me closely as I led them to our table. Ashley looked at me in surprise. "Ashley," I put on a happy face. "This is Dr. House and Dr. Wilson. I'm sure you know which is which."

I slid in beside her while she whispered, "What's going on?"

"Bear with me," I muttered as I felt a small nudge on my foot. I looked up as Greg raised an eyebrow at me. "How was work?" I pleasantly smile.

Greg closed his eyes, "Oh, let's not talk about that. Not now."

Dr. Wilson sat up straighter, "I don't think I ever got a chance to formally apologize to you, Marilyn."

"Formally…?" I trailed off, not remembering any apology at all.

He glared at Greg, "House, you said you'd-"

"I lied, Jimmy," he smiled to his friend and then at me.

"House was supposed to tell you I felt sorry for what I had said to you, but obviously he didn't," Dr. Wilson pressed his fist into the table. "So I am sorry."

I smiled, "I humbly accept your apology, doctor." I looked at Ashley, "Dr. Wilson is an oncologist."

Ashley nodded, "Oh, really? That's so interesting. What made you choose that field of medicine?"

As they began to speak, I turned back to Greg, "You are a son of a bitch."

"But you love me," he shrugged. "I get it."

I bit my lip, "If you're trying to annoy me, okay, you win."

Greg shook his head, "I'm not trying to annoy you. I'm making up for last night."

"By interrupting my dinner?" I scoffed. "You're unbelievable." I glanced at Dr. Wilson and Ashley. They actually seemed to be hitting it off. And it was strange because Ashley was not the type of person to move on so quickly, especially from marriage. I thought quickly and pretended to open my phone, "Dammit! Look, I have to go to the store. There's been a break in."

Ashley gasped, "Oh no, was Ellen there?"

I nodded, "Yeah. But you stay, I can walk to the store."

"I'll go with you," Greg rose from the table.

"That's not necessary," I began to step away.

He frowned and put on a sarcastic tone of voice, "But with a criminal on the loose, you need someone to protect you." He raised his cane, "Someone with a weapon."

"I-" I stopped myself. There was no way I could get past this. All I wanted was a little dinner for Ashley and nice young man. "Fine, fine you can come."

Ashley was about to protest, "Marilyn, I-"

"You have a nice dinner," I held out two twenty dollar bills. "On me. Goodnight."

I rushed out of the restaurant, Greg trailing behind me. As soon as we got out he chuckled, "There is no break in."

"How would you know?" I harrumphed and walked across the street.

"Because you're trying to give your friend a nice night. With my friend," he caught up to me.

I pursed my lips, "Well, is there any shame in making a friend happy?"

"No," he shrugged. "But it's shameful when you try and run away from the guy you've been dating."

I looked at him, "I wasn't trying to run away."

Greg returned my gaze, "Yes, you were."

"So what? You do that kind of stuff all the time," I tossed my hair to the side, walking at a steady pace in a direction I didn't know.

He grunted, "You don't."

There was a long pause. We synchronized our steps. I let my hand droop and not control its movements, like a puppet. Greg dropped his head and reached for my hand. Our fingers intertwined, I grinned like a madman.

"Somehow," I laughed. "I think you can forgive me."

Greg asked, "Where are we going?"

I stopped, still grasping his hand, "Wherever we want to."

"C'mon," he snapped me around to face him. "We've got three hours left to live, what do you want to do?"

I pulled at the collar of his coat, "You're setting me up."

"So you would…" Greg pressed his palms into my waist.

"One of these days," I growled. "You're going to learn it's better to keep your mouth shut."

He kissed me, deeply on the lips. I touched the stubble on his face, feeling my body slip away into a dream. Greg pulled away, "So."

"So," I smiled.

We managed to walk a few more blocks and ended up sitting at the counter of a bar. I ordered a Long Island iced tea and he ordered some hard liquor. Taking a sip, Greg watched me with his stealthy eyes.

"Have you had any past long term relationships?" I stared right back.

He quickly looked away, "One."

"Was it with Cuddy?" I frowned.

"Ew, no," Greg shook his head. "One night stands rarely lead to any good."

I closed my eyes tightly, "Ick. Gross. That's not a good image."

"Well, it happened once. Awhile ago," he leaned on the bar. "Don't worry she didn't have STDs."

"Then with who?" I ignored his comment.

Greg slowly picked up his drink, "You wouldn't know her."

"I don't care! Was she successful? Beautiful?"

He sighed, "She was a lawyer, I thought she was attractive. Maybe not beautiful. And then she left me, beat me to it."

I frowned, "Why'd she…"

Brushing his leg, he smiled, "She screwed me up. She couldn't take that I blamed her."

"You blamed her?" I frowned.

Greg didn't look at me, "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

From there, he launched into a long story of how his ex-girlfriend, Stacy, ruined his leg. After fifteen minutes of him nonstop talking he ended, "And that's how my leg came to be."

I was quiet for a moment, "Oh, God. Greg…"

"Eh," he shrugged. "Another day, another story. Now I pose the question to you."

I folded my hands, "Only one. One that was important at least. His name was Charlie. I met him at the beginning of sophomore year in high school. He showed me to all my classes and sat with me at lunch. And he ended up as my boyfriend by the end of the first semester. So I had that going for me. I wasn't popular, I was smart. I had all honors classes and was in the dance program. Charlie was equally busy, but I sincerely believed he was my soul mate."

"And that changed…" Greg leaned on his elbow.

"That did change. We maintained our relationship until the very end of senior year. I was off to the East coast, and he was off to the West. And he told me that he wouldn't be able to handle us. I was absolutely devastated. Not so much that he broke up with me, but over that. There were plenty of times that we fought where he had an opportunity to end the relationship, and he chose that. I was frightened to let anyone else effect me like that. So I didn't," I covered my mouth, but I wouldn't cry.

He didn't respond. He lifted his hand from his lap and rested in on top of mine, "Its okay. It really is.'

What are you thinking? I know House seems a little OOC, but it will all make sense.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	26. Chapter 25: Sweet Dreams

Who was this creature rising up from him? This kind and caring man who held back his hurtful comments and comforted the woebegone?

"It's not okay, it's pathetic," I took his hand in mine. "I appreciate you trying to be nice."

Greg smiled, "You're right, it is pathetic."

I laughed, "Hey! I didn't say stop trying to be nice." I took a sip of my drink quickly, "How'd you get Wilson back on your side?"

"He gives in to me quite easily, I assure you," he pulled away. "What do you say we get out of here?"

I paused, "And go where?"

His voice lowered, a small murmur, "You said you'd never let anyone have an effect on you like that Charlie guy. Then how do you feel about me?"

"That," I stood up. "That's a completely different story."

"Oh, come on," Greg smirked. "What do you think about me?"

I breathed in, "I don't know where to begin."

"Start with 'I like…'" he mocked me.

"_I like_…" I thought for a moment. "Sorry, I don't like anyt-"

Greg shrugged, "I get that all the time."

"I'm kidding. I am kidding," I laughed. "No, I like that you try to show you don't care about anyone."

"I like that you think I'm high maintenance."

"I like that you're mean to everyone except our daughter."

"I like the way you stare at me and act like I don't notice…"

I trailed off into a list of stupid small things I had noticed about him over the past month or so. "I like you. A lot."

Greg stared at me for a long time, just taking in my words.

"It's your turn," I giggled.

He closed his eyes tightly, "Damn."

"Come on…"

Taking a breath, Greg bit his lip, "I like that you think that you're low maintenance."

"Hey!" I laughed.

"I like that you worry a lot."

"I like that you treat me as an equal, not as a superior."

"I like that you smile at everyone you pass. And your laugh is loud."

I listened to a small list of small things that made me smile. When he finished, I was blushing furiously, "Wow."

"And I like that you kiss me when I say something mean to you."

I put both my hands on his cheeks, "Do you want to know why I kiss you when you say something that's mean?"

"I don't know, you're kind of crazy like that," he shrugged.

"I kiss you because deep down, I know you care. I know the only reason you're saying it is because you're trying to show that you care. And I'll take that," I lowered my voice and closed my eyes.

Greg's lips touched mine slowly, pressing his palms into my sides. There was something different now. Something good. Something felt so right inside of me, not that butterfly feeling in my heart, but something much deeper. He pulled away first, "Why don't we get out of here?"

"Go where?"

"I don't know."

We ended up walking back to my house, holding hands. He didn't even complain about his leg. When we went up to my front door, I sighed, "I have to go get Rosie from the neighbors."

"Well, how late did you say you'd be?" Greg leaned over me.

I swallowed, "Um…I don't know, midnight?"

"Can I come in?" he looked down.

I nodded slowly, kind of in a speechless daze. Pulling out my keys, I unlocked the door, turned on the lights and let out a deep breath, "It's a bit cluttered today."

Greg looked the way I was looking. The dining table was full of papers, notebooks, and other supplies, "It's not that bad." I felt his arms wrap around my stomach, leaning down to my neck, "Marilyn…"

"Stop," I pulled away. He jumped back. My eyes began to well up with tears. "I can't, Greg."

"Can't what?" he asked.

I blinked, feeling tears fall, "Greg, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Silence.

"And it's scaring me," I whispered.

He touched my shoulder, "Why?"

I turned and looked up at his face, wallowing in guilt, "I'm afraid to fall. Because the first time a fell I got hurt."

"You never tried again," Greg muttered. "You never tried again."

I tried to catch my breath, "You can't hurt me, you can't hurt me like Charlie did."

"Marilyn," he smirked. "If there's anything you know about me, it's that I am not Charlie."

I giggled, trying to hold back more tears.

Greg took one of my hands, "I'm trying. I'm trying to be a different guy. For you and Rosie. It's hard, but I know right now that I can promise you I won't drop you like an old hat."

"That makes me feel so much better?" I frowned.

He closed his eyes, "It's hard for me to care. And I'm glad you see I do, but it's still hard for me."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest to hear his heart beat, "Don't stop trying."

Touching the back of my head, Greg whispered, "I'm falling in love with you too."

"You…you are?" I looked up.

Without another word, Greg kissed me. It grew into a deep and passionate kiss that seemed to go on and on. I placed my hands on his chest, not wanting him to let go of me. He pushed me back, lowering his hands. Our kiss ended so we both could breathe. I whispered, "Stay with me."

"I'm here…"

"Tonight, stay with me."

Greg smiled, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life," I slipped off my high heels. "I want this."

Greg forced my back up onto the dining room wall. I put my legs around his hips, feeling each kiss he put to my neck.

It was so sudden, such a spur of the moment decision and at that moment, I didn't want to fear him. So I didn't.


	27. Chapter 26: Goodnight, My Angel

I laid my head beside Greg's and looked into his deep blue eyes.

He smirked, "I hope you're happy."

"I am," I nodded.

Just at the right and precise moment, the telephone rang. I reached for it, "Hello?"

"Marilyn? You're home," my older neighbor, Milly, said with a relieving sigh. "I saw some lights on awhile ago, but I didn't know if it was you."

I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry Milly, something came up. I'll be over to-"

Greg lifted himself from the bed, "I'll get her."

"Rosie's dad is coming over to pick her up," I told her and mouthed to Greg _'thank you'_.

He stood up at began to put his clothes back on. I hung up with Milly and felt like crying, "I'm a terrible mother."

Laughing, he stood over me, "C'mon, you can't have a little fun every once in awhile?"

"I've been out too often," I fell back onto the mattress. "What am I doing?"

"You've had five years of dating failures and you can't be happy?" Greg shrugged on his jacket and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes. One door to the right or left?"

I muttered, "Left."

When he left, I got up out of the bed and went into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower, turning on warm water. I closed my eyes. For awhile I contemplated how happy I was, I finally found someone I was comfortable with. Someone I was falling for.

The front door opened. Greg's cane pounded across the floor, slow and steady. I jumped out of the shower and put on my robe, "Hey…" I whispered.

In his arms, Rosie rested on his chest with her hands wrapped around her neck, "I found her."

"Ah, yes," I giggled, taking her from him.

"Mommy…" Rosie whined quietly.

I patted her back, "Come now. Let's get to bed."

"I'm tired," she pulled on my robe.

I smiled, "I know, baby, I know." I tucked her into her bed, touching her teddy to her cheek. "Goodnight."

Rosie yawned, "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," I kissed her on her cheek.

I turned from the bed to see Greg standing there. He followed me into the kitchen where I began to make a pot of coffee, "Want some?"

"Yeah," Greg watched the drips of coffee fall from the machine.

The rest of the night, we lounged around the living room going through pictures from my well organized photo albums. There wasn't anything I would've rather done with him at that moment in time.

The next morning I got ready for work and dressed Rosie for a birthday party at a park and hour and a half away. Greg was waiting all the while for a ride to the hospital from me.

"I hope work isn't too stressful today," I smiled, showing my remorse for the sleepless night before.

He closed his eyes, "I try to do as little as possible at work anyway, a nap is just the right excuse."

I giggled, taking Rosie's hand and opening the front door. The day was overcast, but the sky was a grayish blue. I knew the sun was there, waiting for the perfect time to come out from behind the deep clouds. Greg took Rosie's other hand and said something that made her laugh. The three of us went down the walkway, hand in hand.

_The perfect beginning to a hopefully perfect day. _

As we went up to my car, a door opened across the street. I looked up to see Ashley coming out of her front door, followed by Dr. Wilson. Greg stared at the doctor's car sitting in front of Ashley's house.

I gaped, "Oh my God."

"Jimmy is a bit forward on first dates," Greg whispered.

Rosie jumped to try and see around the car, "What? What's going on?"

I turned to Greg, "What do we do?"

He didn't reply but instead held up his hand in greeting, "Hello, neighbor!"

"Greg!" I huffed.

Dr. Wilson and Ashley stared at us, wide eyed.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" he continued his joke.

The other doctor swallowed before he spoke, "House?"

"I hope we're not imposing on your goodbyes," Greg leaned on the top of the car.

I found his charade surprisingly funny, but decided my route would be direct. "Rosie, come with me," I took her hand and walked across the street to the pair. "Good morning," I pushed back my hair. "I'm sorry about Greg," I said to Ashley, as Dr. Wilson nodded, understanding my predicament. "Are Violet and Freddie going to the birthday party?"

Ashley nodded, speechless and embarrassed.

I smiled, "We can carpool." I patted my daughter's back as an okay for her to go inside the house. "So where were we?"

A hand grasped my shoulder reassuringly. "Had a nice dinner, I suppose?" Greg's voice filtered over my head.

"A very nice dinner, I suspect," I felt my attitude growing into his.

"Can we at least explain?" Dr. Wilson sputtered.

I laughed, "Dr. Wilson-"

"Call him James," Greg pushed me.

I cocked my head to the side, "James, may I call you James?"

James nodded just as Ashley had earlier.

"James, I think you both need to calm down before you explain anything," I reassured them.

Ashley crossed her arms, "So, did he just sleepover again?"

I blushed, "Um…"

"Nope," Greg said blatantly. "But to back to the subject-"

Ashley met my stare and grinned like a fool and mouthed, _You didn't_.

_I did_.

She covered her mouth in shock, but then we both tuned back into the conversation Greg and James were having.

"…me to work," Greg's eyes flickered.

"Yeah, fine," his friend rolled his eyes.

"And we'll talk more about-" Greg looked over to Ashley. "Brown eyes."

Ashley didn't take offense, but instead pulled James away, "Just a moment."

That left me alone with Greg. I closed my eyes, "I'm so mean."

"Nah," he put his hands on my waist. "Curious. That's all."

"You've got an excuse for everything don't you?" I sighed, touching his coat.

He kissed me on the lips and pulled away quickly, "Have a good day."

"Bye…" I watched him limp off and waited for my friend to let go of James. Ashley came up to me and smiled. I clasped my hands, "Does he know you're getting a divorce?"

"Yes," she lowered her voice. "He's been divorced three times."

I pulled her inside of the house and we both stared at the car. It started and jolted forward. We could both see the two men inside looking back at us.

"How'd we get so lucky?" I rested my head on her shoulder.

_Flashback_

Marilyn listened to the sound of cars rushing by her window. It was already midnight. She cradled the small baby in her arms, Rosalie.

It had only been about a week since Marilyn had heard the first cries of her daughter. Everything had been so sudden. But the beautiful moment when she and Rosie met, the world drifted away. The fact that Marilyn was alone with only her friend to help her didn't matter.

So in that small apartment, Rosie and Marilyn had spent their days together, recoiling from the chaotic evening Rosie had been born.

However, one thing had bothered Marilyn throughout the whole process. Rosie had these cerulean blue eyes. And that only reminded her more of the man who had given her such a miracle.

_Gregory House. _

_End Flashback_

A few night's later, Greg was relaxing on the couch with Rosie in his arms. She had fallen asleep, her breath whistling on the exhale.

I sat down beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder, "I'm so happy…"

"Please," he scoffed. "Don't flatter me."

"Do you know how long I had wondered about you?" I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

He shrugged, "I don't know, five years and seven…maybe eight months?"

I touched Rosie's forehead, "I'm just glad you're here now."

Greg pulled me closer and kissed my temple, "So am I."

We both drifted into an almost comatose state and I felt that finally everything was right.

It's the final countdown. I hope that the ending will leave you wanting more.


	28. Chapter 27: Charlie

As the months wore on, Greg and I became much closer. We made it a point to spend as much time with Rosie as we could together, whether it be at the park or just for dinner. He continually surprised me with his romantic gestures, even inviting me to spend time with him at the hospital while Rosie was in school. It meant so much to me that in just a few months, Greg had turned from hard hearted bachelor, to a kind and caring father figure.

Now it was the beginning of May. My store was prospering from the sudden rage for flowered rompers, thanks to my collection. Rosie was rapping up school and she was bubbly, happier than ever.

One afternoon, I was sitting on a bench in the front of the hospital with Rosie, waiting for Greg. She had rested her head on my lap and closed her eyes, attempting a short nap. As she did this I was reading a book. We had been waiting twenty minutes, ten minutes more than I had expected.

"Marilyn?" a man's voice entered my atmosphere.

I put down my book. _Oh my God. _

"It's me," he continued. "Charlie."

I stared at him. He was wearing a suit, a pair of black framed glasses, and was carrying a brown leather suitcase, "Hi, Charlie."

"How have you been?" Charlie came closer, making me uncomfortable. "It's been what, ten years?"

_Twelve, actually_. "It has been a long time," I smiled weakly.

"Who might this be?" he gestured to Rosie.

I bit my lip, "This is my daughter, Rosie."

Charlie kept a short distance between himself and Rosie, "She's so cute."

"What are you doing here?" I frowned.

He backed up again, "I'm meeting with my client. They're suing a doctor here."

"So you _are _a lawyer," I laughed. "That's great."

"And what are you doing here? Do you have a friend here or…" he stopped before saying family.

I brushed back Rosie's hair, "My boyfriend is a doctor here."

Charily scoffed, "I hope it's not," he looked down at the paper in his hand. "Dr. Gregory House." He laughed like it was the funniest joke ever told.

I bit my lip, "Poor guy."

"Were you married before?" he seemed to be confused about the fact I had a kid and a boyfriend instead of a husband considering the ring I rubbed in his face in high school.

I shook my head, "No, stuff just kind of happened."

"Well maybe we could talk," he handed me what seemed to be his business card. "Catch up."

"Marilyn…" Greg came up from behind.

I looked up to see him beside the bench, "Hi, Greg."

"What're you doing with this…" he tried to find the right words.

"You know each other?" Charlie gaped.

I closed my mouth, waiting for Greg's snappy retort.

"Know each other? We've been dating for about four months," it wasn't as snappy as I thought.

Rosie shot up, "Daddy!"

"Hey, kid."

Charlie couldn't believe his ears, "You're dating him? And she is-"

"Our daughter," Greg stated with a smirk.

"Greg," I rubbed my forehead. "You've met Charlie."

He nodded, "Prosecution, I know him."

"My boyfriend from high school."

For a moment, which I had rarely seen from him, Greg was at a loss for words and his face drained of color, "_That _Charlie?"

"That Charlie," I stood up, helping Rosie hop off the bench. "It was nice talking to you, but we have to go."

Charlie nodded, "Sure."

As we walked away, Greg found his fire, "I'll see you in court."

I pulled him away, "What have you done, Greg?"

"Not in front of Rosie, Marilyn," he smiled.

Rosie jumped forward and grabbed his hand, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear," I bit the inside of my cheek.

We went up to my car and drove. I was silent while Rosie prodded at her father. When we pulled up to the house, Rosie jumped out and ran across the street. "Rosie!" I closed my eyes, remembering the countless times she had done this. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Greg sighed, "Okay, I'm going to tell you this once. I get sued an awful lot."

I frowned, "Well, I knew you were unconventional."

"I find it hard to believe that you find it hard to believe that a lot of people don't like me," he shrugged.

I shook my head and looked in my lap, "I'm sorry, but I'm really…distraught from Charlie."

"It's not every day you run into the person you thought you'd spend the rest of your life with," he continued.

"But I need you to be nice to him."

"What? Why?"

I looked down, "I don't want him to think he's better than you."

Greg chuckled for a moment and touched my hand which was still grasping the clutch, "That's a nice thing to hear."

"I bet you hear it all the time," I felt his fingers turn over my hand, caressing my palm.

He leaned closer to me, "But not from a girl."

I giggled, "It's high school all over again."

Greg shook his head, "It's not like high school, Marilyn."

"You're…" I paused. "You're right. It's not."

I had him.

"Let me make it up to you," he drawled. "Dinner tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at seven."

I heard the door bell ring at 7:10. I opened the front door and growled playfully, "You're late."

"You look good in yellow," Greg held out his hand for mine.

I bit my lip, "I'm wearing green."

"I'm trying not to lie," he smiled. "Now, come on, I have reservations and I don't want _you _to make me late."

I scoffed as he led me down the path to his motorcycle which I wasn't properly dressed for riding, "You couldn't bring the car?"

"Tonight is special, Marilyn. I promised," he nodded, almost reassuringly.

Jumping onto the bike, I wrapped my arms around his waist and smelled his jacket, "Cologne?" My head shot up, "You're wearing cologne?"

Greg shook his head, handing me his helmet, "Will you shut up for a little bit?"

I pursed my lips, shutting myself up. He drove down the road, and a good twenty minutes later, we still weren't at our destination. We ended up at a café far away from my home, "Greg, this is not-"

"Hush!" he hopped off and poked a finger at the helmet.

"Come on, can you just tell me?" I slipped it off. "What are you trying to do?"

He crossed his arms, "Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but…" I went through the door. "This looks oddly familiar."

The café was small, but crowded. It was simple, red table clothes and matching napkins. "Does it? I was worried you wouldn't remember."

Then it hit me. "This is not… No way." I almost laughed. "This is absolutely impossible.

"Aren't you glad they got rid of that trashy night club where they let people conceive children in the bathrooms?" Greg went up to the host. "Reservation for House."

I glanced around the room. It was so different, yet so much the same. I met Greg here, here where we had stared each other down and then had that oh-so-exciting one night stand. And it was sort of funny to see this place again.

We sat down at a small table located in front of a tall window. I opened the menu, biting my lip, "So why are you so into this whole romantic thing suddenly?"

"This isn't romantic," he shook his head.

"Okay, fine," I smiled. "Fine, then."

Greg leaned his elbows on the table and looked up at me with a cutesy grin. I tried to not look up from my menu, "What?"

His eyes grew wider and he sat back up. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but past my shoulder. I glanced back to see nothing in particular he _could _be staring at.

"Greg…" I put down the menu. Greg's face was frozen in this anguished, sorrowful gaze. "Greg!" I shook his arm.

He looked back at me, "Give me a minute." He rose from the table and limped off. I was sort of surprised by his sudden exit, but I really didn't think much of it.

That's when it all started.

_So here we go, the home stretch. _


	29. Chapter 28: Nothing At All

Greg came back to the table after ten minutes. I was still very confused, "Is something wrong?"

"I just saw someone familiar," he didn't look at me.

I shook my head, "Well, who?"

"Her name is Amber," Greg stared at his glass of water. "She worked for me for a little bit while I was assembling a new team."

Pulling back from the table, I melted into my chair, "Okay, so…"

He traced his finger across the table, "She used was Wilson's girlfriend for awhile."

"I don't see the problem," I smiled meekly.

For a moment, Greg was silent. He looked up at me for a second and then quickly away, "She's dead."

Shock was all that passed through me. Dead. "Dead? You _saw _her? You _saw _a dead woman? What is this? The Sixth Sense?"

"I'm starting to believe that."

I narrowed my eyes, "Do you know why?"

"Kind of," Greg mumbled. "Yes."

"Then… what is it?" I folded my hands in my lap to keep them from shaking.

He leaned toward me, "Look, Marilyn-"

"No, we're not just going to dance around it. If you know what's wrong, you have to tell me."

"Why?"

I put my hands onto the table, "Because I care."

"Don't worry about me, okay?" Greg put his hand on mine. "Look, I brought you here to have a nice dinner, not an interrogation."

"But… but something is wrong. You're hallucinating," I took a moment to gather my thoughts. "I'll leave this until after dinner. Fine. Fine, I will."

He nodded, "Thank you."

I turned back to look out the window. Everything had just fallen apart. What was going on with him? Who exactly _was _Amber? I couldn't speak afterwards. A young waiter came up to our table. "Can I start you both off with something to drink?"

"Vodka," I said and then looked up at the waiter. "Please."

Greg stared blankly at the table, "Same."

The waiter seemed afraid of us, our hostility in our answers. He walked away slowly.

"How is-" Greg began.

I cut him off, "Rosie's been doing great in school, she's very happy, haven't heard a cough."

"Work… How is work?" he tensed a little.

"Work," I stated. "Work is fine."

Speaking softly, Greg clenched his fists, "Marilyn, you need to stop."

"That isn't the way I operate," I watched his knuckles turn white. "Things cannot be put off until a better time because that time may never come."

He started to growl, "You just have to listen to me. It's okay. I'll be fine."

"It's not fine. It's not," I felt a light sensation in my chest and stood up. "I need a moment."

I went into the bathroom and stood in front of the golden framed mirrors. My face was completely flush and I could feel my heart palpitating. Turning on the faucet, I took a deep breath and put my hands beneath the stream of water. The frigid liquid made me shiver quickly before I pulled away.

After I went to the bathroom, I came back with a new attitude and let Greg have his way. "So how has work been?"

"Workish," he smiled up at me.

_3__rd__ Person_

House sat on his couch, tapping his cane on the ground. The night hadn't gone as planned. He pulled out the bottle of Vicodin in his coat and poured all of them onto the glass table. One by one, he lined them up.

He was so confused about Amber. He had detoxed, she had disappeared. But now she was back and she was interfering with his relationship.

"Why didn't you tell me?" a voice echoed behind him.

House turned to see Marilyn standing in the hallway, calm and composed.

"How did you get in here?" he dashed the pills across the table.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Marilyn stepped down the hall.

Perplexed, House examined the woman in front of him. She had a light air about her, not at all the Marilyn he knew. "I didn't think so," she smiled and leaned on the wall.

"I just dropped you off at your house…" he stood up.

"You never thought of me as trustworthy, honest," Marilyn came forward. "Loyal to the right answers."

House closed his eyes. He didn't understand what she was saying, "I don't-"

"But you were never the model of a good father or boyfriend, were you?" she smiled. "I forced this on you. You never would have tried if I hadn't forced it on you. You know that."

House watched her hands twist on the axis of her wrists. "Why are you saying that?"

"You don't care… You never did," Marilyn pursed her lips.

"Of course I do," he frowned. "You know that."

She met his gaze. Her eyes were burning, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Marilyn, stop," House growled. He felt his hands clench into fists.

"I thought that I loved you," she murmured. "I thought that you were different than every other man, but you're not. You're a-"

He grabbed her shoulders, shaking them, "Stop! Stop it!"

"Let go of me!" Marilyn didn't try to get away. She just screamed at him like he was a stranger. A stranger who knew nothing about him. About them.

"Marilyn, listen to me-"

"No!"

"Stop!"

"Is that what you want?" House couldn't help it. He couldn't keep his rage back. He pushed Marilyn up against the wall, "You want me to stop?"

She tried breathed out, "Greg, you're hurting me."

"You are wrong. You are so, so wrong."

Marilyn didn't speak, but pushed him back, "You mean nothing to me, anymore."

House stopped for a moment and thought, _This is bad. This isn't her. This can't be real. _

The game changed. Marilyn jumped toward him, clawing at him. Her screeches only pained him more. House closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't reality. Because if it was, he wouldn't be proud of the thing he was about to do. Reaching for her wrists, he tried to look at her and say in the most sincere tone he could muster, "I'm sorry."

And then he did it. House forced her into a book case. Her head snapped back. The noise. The noise killed House. The cross between a gurgle and a yelp. Marilyn didn't fight anymore.

He swallowed. Blood dripped down from her temple. Finally, she whispered, "Fine. You win."

Then he let her fall.

The next morning House woke up on the floor of his apartment in a small puddle of his own blood. And then he knew: Marilyn hadn't been there last night. Marilyn hadn't been there at all.


	30. Chapter 29: The First Goodbye

..._Beep…_

_Greg, it's me. We kind of left on a weird note the other night. But, but I think we should talk about it. Rosie wants to see you. I want to see you. I miss you…um…So call me. I love you. _

…_Beep…_

_Hey, so I don't know if you got my call or not. I'm worried about you. You weren't yourself the other night. And that whole thing about Amber… It really scared me. Call me. _

…_Beep…_

_Greg. Please call me. I'm really worried. Rosie's asking for you. A lot. _

I stared at my phone. A week. A whole entire week of worried phone calls. That was what I was running on. It was already one in the morning. I had barely slept and was running on coffee.

That night just kept running through my head. The restaurant, the hallucination, and Greg dropping me off at home, trying not to look me in the eye. I couldn't understand what had happened.

I didn't know if he was gone, if he was ill, if he was alone, or if he had given up on this.

Reaching for the phone, I thought I'd call once more. Nothing could hurt, I wouldn't leave a message. I dialed and pressed the phone up to my ear. The ring that had plagued me every phone call I made screeched. Then, I heard a click.

"Hello?"

"Greg! You picked up. Are-"

"Don't call here again. Don't try to contact me. Stay away from me."

I was shocked for a moment, "What?"

"I don't want to see you or your daughter ever again. You understand that?"

_Your _daughter. "Greg…" I squeaked.

He had already hung up. Something inside me snapped. I don't exactly remember that night in full detail. The only thing I remember was being awoken by a doorbell ring.

Rosie had ran down the hall to the door, standing, waiting to see if it was her father. I wiped away the dry tears from my face and followed her. "Rosie why don't you go back into your room."

"But what if it's daddy?" her big blue eyes stared up at me, pleading.

"It's not, sweetheart," I crouched down and pushed her hair from her eyes. "I know it's not."

Rosie shook her head, "But you haven't even opened the door."

I sighed and stood up to open the door. Another knock came, more urgent. I tugged it open.

"Marilyn," James stood before me looking frazzled. "We- we have to talk."

"About…" I trailed off.

He simply nodded, trying to keep a light face for Rosie.

I swallowed, "Come in."

"Thanks," James stepped inside.

"Rosie, you've met Dr. Wilson before," I pushed her forward a bit.

She smiled, "Hello, Jimmy."

"Just like Ho-"James stopped before he finished. I choked back any of my screams and sadness.

I cleared my throat, "Come in."

He came through the door, and I closed it behind him. "Rosie," I pursed my lips. "Can you go wait in your room for me?"

Rosie looked from me to James and then drew back, nodding. She ran out of the room leaving me to ponder the mystery.

James led me over to the table and we both sat down. "Marilyn, I know what happened."

"Can you tell me, because I sure don't know?' I furrowed my brow.

He leaned closer to me, "House told me about his hallucination."

"Amber…" I trailed off. "But…"

"He had another one," James continued. "One about you."

I paused. "What?"

"He said that he hurt you," he bit his lip. "He hallucinated that he had forcefully pushed you and you hit your head… and then he realized that it was just the addiction."

I didn't know what to say except, "That pill."

"Vicodin," James nodded curtly. "He's taken it since he hurt his leg and he's been addicted."

Tapping his fingers on table, he sighed, "I took him to a psychiatric facility today."

"I still don't understand."

"What…?"

I crossed my legs, trying to grasp any hold I had on reality, "I called him last night and he told me that he never wanted to see me or…or _my _daughter again."

The silence was golden. It lasted and lasted until I could burst.

James tried to find the right words, "He didn't tell me that."

"No, he told me that."

**I hope this explained what happened in the last chapter for those who didn't understand. Thanks for all the reviews and keep on reading! **


	31. Chapter 30: New Directions

James stared at me, worried and confused.

"Well, thank you for coming," I stood up.

"Marilyn, stop."

I felt a few tears drip down my cheeks, "There isn't anything else to say."

"Look… House is confusing, he's strange, and he is a complete ass, but he loves you," he rose.

"If he loved me he wouldn't have done that to me. He knew that if he did this he'd break my heart. He wanted to," I closed my eyes. "He is an ass. He doesn't know what love is."

Pausing, James crossed his arms, "Ashley and I are taking her kids to the library. If you want some time to yourself... We'll take Rosie for a little bit."

I nodded, "Okay. Thank you."

"When you're ready to talk, we're both here," he smiled meekly.

As I walked down the hallway, I called out to my daughter, "Rosie, Rosie are you dressed?"

She ran out all ready, "Is daddy here?"

I froze.

"We're going to take you to the library, and leave mom alone, okay?" James held out his hand.

I bent down and straightened out her sundress, "You'll be careful. Listen to James and Ashley, yes?"

"Mommy…" she began.

I kissed her forehead, "I love you, sweetheart."

She watched me confused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I smiled. "Nothing."

I walked them to the door and Rosie jumped outside, holding the library card tight in her hand. "Don't drop any hints around her, okay?"

"I won't," he looked.

As soon as they left I went over to he phone and picked up the small business card I had been given a week earlier. I dialed and heard a light voice on the other end.

"Charlie Woods."

"Charlie?" I bit my lip. "It's Marilyn."

He chimed, "Oh, Marilyn. I was wondering when you would call."

"Yeah, it's been busy around here. So I was wondering if you'd want to get coffee sometime," I replied. I felt absolutely terrible about this. I needed something to get my mind off of this. This awful pain.

For a moment, he seemed to marvel at my plans, "Of course. Well when would you be free?"

"Whenever," I choked out before more tears fell. "How about now?"

"That's great."

I met him at a coffee place a few blocks from my house. He was wearing his nice work attire and I felt like an ass in my jeans and short sleeved oxford I had thrown on. "Hi," I sighed.

"Hi," he stepped toward me, narrowing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind."

He held out one of the coffee cups in his hands, "You wanna talk?"

I smiled, "Yes. Yes I'd like to talk."

Everything spilled out. Everything except the hallucination and the call. And Charlie listened. He listened to every word I said, nodding and frowning.

"And now it's me and Rosie all over again," I pushed back my disheveled hair.

Charlie spoke quietly, "You deserve to be happy, Marilyn."

"I sometimes I don't think that's true," she scoffed. "I give a lot. I give so much and nothing ever seems to come back. I get the-"

"Fuzzy end of the lollipop," he grinned.

I giggled, "Yeah. You remembered-"

"When you watch '_Some Like It Hot_' dozens of times I think I would know it," Charlie folded his hands and smiled.

Pausing, I leaned on my elbow, "I'm sorry I called. I just needed someone to talk to who didn't want to fix everything. Like, you don't know first hand what has happened. It feels really good to just let it out."

Charlie laughed, shaking his black hair out of his eyes to look at his watch, "Hey, I have to go back to work. But how about we do this again?"

"I just got out of a rel-" I frowned.

"Just to talk. Catch up. Nothing serious," he buttoned rolled down his sleeves.

This felt like a good thing.

_Flashback- Fall, 1995_

Marilyn walked into a mess of students, trying to avoid all the chaos. She looked on the ground. If she could just get to her locker without interference…But alas, no. She collided with another girl and fell back, the notebook in her arm spilling across the floor.

"Woah," the girl stood over her. "Are you okay?"

"I'd be better if you'd help me up," Marilyn smiled.

The girl held out her hand and pulled her up. She had brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes, "I haven't seen you here before."

They both bent down and began picking up the papers.

"I'm new this year," she bit her lip.

"You're a freshman?"

Marilyn shook her head, "No, I'm a sophomore. I'm from upstate."

"Oh," the girl grinned. "I'm Ashley Proctor."

"Marilyn Lawley," she relaxed a bit. "Can you give me some help?"

Ashley nodded, "That can be arranged." She looked at the papers and showed them to Marilyn. "These are really good."

Marilyn glanced down at the margins of the paper. There were little sketches of abstract designs or fashion or even little doodles of hearts. She blushed, "It's nothing."

Pointing to one in particular, the girl smiled, "That one is really cool."

"Thanks…"

The rest of the day, Ashley guided Marilyn to her classes, around the school, sat with her at lunch.

At the end of the day, they were coming out of school when Ashley was stopped by another girl.

"You're doing lighting for the fall play, right?" she eagerly awaited an answer.

Ashley nodded, "I'm going to try, why?"

"Did you hear about Jennifer?"

Ashley frowned, "Jen, Jenny D., Jenny O., or Jennifer."

"_Jennifer_," the girl spat. "Assistant Costumer Jennifer. The junior."

"No, what about her?"

The girl leaned closer, but quickly noticed Marilyn, "Hi. You're the new girl, right? Mary…"

"Marilyn," Marilyn smirked, confused why she was the rumor of the day. "You are?"

Replying, the girl lowered her voice a bit, "Kris. But anyway, Jennifer went to go 'stay with her grandmother for a bit' if you catch my drift."

"Who says that anymore?" Ashley scoffed. "This is the 90s."

"I know!" Kris tossed her hair. "I heard from a very reliable source that she left in July."

Ashley looked at Marilyn, rolling her eyes, "A very reliable source to Kris includes a rumor spread already to twenty people."

"Gotcha," she smiled back.

Kris said her goodbyes. Ashley and Marilyn stood outside for a bit.

"Hey…" Ashley suddenly got a bright idea. "You could do costumes. Your designs are great."

"Please," Marilyn shook her head. "Random sketches are far from design worthy."

Laughing, she shrugged, "Think about it. You should get involved with something. I'm sure you'll fit in in no time."

Little did either of them know that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

_End Flashback_


	32. Chapter 31: Three Months Later

**Hello, readers! Thank you for all your feedback. It helps me so much. So these next few chapters are going to be long time jumps, this first one taking place three months after House leaves Mayfield. I consider it Part II of the story. I wanted to get it out quickly as a mini present to you guys and to me on my birthday! **

**:)**

**I hope you continue reading. **

**-DG**

_Three Months-House_

House fell onto Wilson's couch and breathed out. "It's good to be back."

"Yeah?" Wilson smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah it is," he replied, closing his eyes.

Wilson pulled his friend's luggage into the apartment before slamming the door closed, "Well, what do you want to do now that you're out?"

"I want to live again," House smirked. "I want to eat takeout and go random places. I want to just be me."

"That's new for you," Wilson laughed.

Sitting up, House looked up, "I want to see them."

Wilson's smile faded, "Them?"

"Yes."

"I don't-"

"You know who I mean, Wilson."

He shook his head, "House… you can't."

"Yes, I can. I screwed up, I know I did. But Rosie wants to see me. You gave me all her letters. Hell, she dictated to you and you wrote. She misses me and… I miss her. And Marilyn. I loved her. I love her."

"Marilyn doesn't want to see you, House. She's made that perfectly clear," Wilson shrugged off his coat.

House scoffed, "You don't know that."

"House, I spend a lot of time with her best friend and even Marilyn herself. She doesn't want to see you, end of discussion."

His friend looked shot down, almost dejected.

"She's seeing someone, House," Wilson delicately dropped a bomb on him.

Biting his lip, House looked up, "She's what?"

Wilson crossed his arms, "I didn't want to tell you, but-"

"Rosie didn't mention anything-"

"That's because whenever she mentioned this guy I didn't write it down," Wilson tried to lighten the moment.

House stood up, "Who the hell is he?"

Wilson stayed silent.

"Who _the hell _is this guy?" his eyes shot around. He wasn't angry. He was scared.

"It's…" Wilson didn't want to hurt House. But he deserved it. "Charlie Woods."

There was a long break. House was trying to gather everything together, all the pieces. He was clenching his teeth, tensing his fists and then relaxing them, "That son of a bitch. Him? He broke her heart."

"Not like you did any better," Wilson shook his head. "You told her you never wanted to see her again or _her _daughter. Marilyn isn't the person who's going to wait around for a schmuck like that to come back. I'm sorry, but that was a very schmucky move."

House turned around, "What would you have done?"

"Told her the truth, House."

"But…"

"Honesty is the best policy. I don't care what you say. You didn't have to hurt her. She's gone, House. She accepted it, now you have to."

_Three Months-Marilyn_

Marilyn sat quietly on the park bench, holding her purse to her chest. She was watching Rosie. Rosie had always been the girl to go across the playground as a pirate or a cowgirl. Anything her heart desired. But today she sat on one of the swings playing with her fingernails and staring at the ground. The wind slightly pushed the swing back and forth.

A few tears dripped down Marilyn's cheeks. This was one of those days that she imagined how Rosie would feel, gaining and losing her father so quickly. She thought about her own love for him.

What hurt the most was the promise he had made.

_I am not Charlie. _

And he turned into Charlie while Charlie turned into House.

_Three Months-Wilson_

"What are we going to do?" Ashley lowered her voice.

Wilson's eyes darted around the dark restaurant, "I don't know."

"I mean… Marilyn's happy. Or she's convinced she's happy."

"And House is willing to do anything to get her back."

Shrugging, Ashley replied, "There's nothing we can do right now."

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

"You thought this was going to be easy? You definitely don't know Marilyn. She's going to make this hell," she leaned back in her chair. "I think it's going to take a lot of crap to make them change there minds. I mean," she shifted in her chair. "Who wouldn't want to fall in love with their high school sweetheart all over again?"

Wilson frowned, "That's like saying who wouldn't want to try a Medieval torture device. It doesn't work."

"Marilyn seriously thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with Charlie. And that obviously didn't work out. She wants to try it again," Ashley tossed her hair back.

"It's an act. An idea. There's nothing behind it. There is no logic."

She shook her head, "When did you become so pessimistic?"

"It's not that. I want House to be happy. He was happy."

"Well, it's his damn fault that he ruined the entire relationship. And if anyone is going to fix it it's going to be him, okay? Now can we order dinner?"


	33. Chapter 32: A Day At the Races

_Seven Months Later_

_First Person_

I could hear the front door opening as a tossed the salad, "Ash, could you pass me the balsamic vinegar."

"Marilyn?" Charlie appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"You're late," I smiled. "_Again_."

He laughed and came over to me, "I got held up with a client. I apologize." He kissed the side of my head and wrapped his arm around my wait.

"Charlie, I don't get a hello?" Ashley handed me the vinegar.

Charlie sighed, "Again, I apologize, but I missed my girl."

"Charlie, you're missing the game!" James walked in, leaning on the door frame.

"Is everyone trying to make me feel bad?" Charlie lugged his feet across the floor toward James.

I looked to Ashley who was leaning on the counter with her arms crossed, "I officially hate football."

"Oh, come on," I opened the oven. "If it makes them happy…"

"We haven't had sex in like five years," she whined, smirking.

I took out the casserole dish, "You're terrible at exaggerating."

"Okay," she giggled. "But it's been like a week."

"A _whole entire week_?" I asked in a very sarcastic tone. "Seriously, where do you find the time? I have one kid and I can barely manage-"

A piercing scream was let out. Ashley and I looked to one another. "Violet."

Violet ran into the kitchen, sobbing, "Mommy! Rosie… Rosie pinched me."

"What have I told you?" Ashley crouched down to be level with her daughter.

"But…"

"You're overreacting," Ashley frowned.

Violet frowned, "I hate you."

"I know you do. But just know I love you," Ashley kissed Violet's hand and squeezed it.

Panicking, Violet didn't know exactly what to say. Should she defy her mother, or make up with her? Just then, the phone rang. I went over and picked it up, "Hello?"

No one spoke on the other end. The only thing I could hear was a constant inhale and exhale. "Hello?" I said again.

Still, the breathing. It was rhythmic and slow.

I hung up the phone and turned around to find an empty kitchen. I heard James and Charlie discussing the game, Ashley trying to jump in when she could. The three kids were running up and down the hallway shouting something about the Wicked Witch of the West. Then there was me. I was confused.

Charlie turned around, "Why are you just standing there, Marilyn? Come over and join the party."

"I'm fine standing," I shrugged.

He gave me an odd look, standing from the couch. I met him in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Are-are you okay?" he swallowed.

I nodded. There wasn't anything for me to say. Charlie put his arms around my waist and hugged me. Burying his head in my neck, I touched his back and sighed.

"Are you sure?" he chuckled.

"I just need you to be quiet."

Charlie stood there, his body was warm and his lips kissed the top of my head. I pulled my arms to my chest, compacted in his embrace. It was comforting, but I couldn't gather my thoughts. Everything was kind of whirling around me and I was waiting for it to stop so I could understand.

"Mommy!" Rosie's voice sullenly called.

I slipped away from Charlie. He leaned on the door frame and watched. I went into the dining room, "Yes, Rosie?"

She stood there, staring up at wide eyes, "I'm tired."

"We all are, sweetheart," I crouched down and picked her up with a grunt. Rosie was a year older, not much bigger. But in that time, we had grown apart. She didn't want to be my baby anymore. She thought I had taken her father away and I couldn't bring myself to tell the truth. So I was the villain and I had no choice but to believe it for myself.

"You want something to eat?"

"I wanna go to sleep."

I sighed, "You've got Freddie and Violet to play with, honey.

"I don't want to play, I want to sleep," she whined.

"But-"

"I wanna sleep!"

Charlie cut in, "I'll take her."

"No!" Rosie screeched and kicked her feet. My stomach felt each blow in a different intensity.

I rubbed her back, "Rosie, stop."

She began to sob into my chest, "I hate you. I hate you." Rosie never said that to me. She had never said that to me before. I tried to breath but it was like my chest was collapsing. I put her down. _I can't do this. _

_I _I walked toward the front door and felt three sets of eyes on me. I went outside and crossed my arms. It was cold. Every once in awhile I'd go outside in the cold. It was exhilarating and rejuvenating. However, today, this wasn't the case. I had to keep walking. I walked down the sidewalk towards downtown and once I reached the end of the third block I turned back.

In the distance I saw Charlie's figure. He was rushing towards me. When we met, he took one of my hands, "Marilyn… what's going on?"

"She hates me," I felt tears pouring from my eyes. "She hates me. I took care of her for five years alone and now I am nothing without him."

Charlie hated hearing it just as much as I hated saying it. "Come on," he wrapped his arm around my waist. "She doesn't hate you."

I rested my head on his shoulder and cried. "It's not fair."

"I know it's not."

"Why am I not enough?"

He hesitated, "You're enough."

"What did I do to deserve this from my baby. My little girl. This man who comes into her life for five months means everything to her and I am nothing."

Charlie kissed one of the tears that was streaming down my cheeks, "You're everything."

_And elation. _

**We'll be getting back to the House stuff soon. I promise. But this is the setup. Please keep reading. I love you all!**

**DG**


	34. Chapter 33: Teardrops

I walked into the living room to find Ashley and James staring at me. "Sorry," I muttered and went directly down the hallway.

Their whispers were loud enough to be heard from my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed and fell back. Charlie never bothered me when I was thinking and I appreciated that. I turned my head a little and stared at the ground. My dresser was standing over something. A small thing I had never seen. I got up, bent over and looked.

White and dusty, a capsule. I picked it up and stared at it.

VICODIN

In small block lettering. I dropped it. It was too much of him at one time. An overdose.

"I'll get it," someone breathed quietly. I knew it was James. It was fairly obvious from his quiet tone, and nature. Rising slowly, I went back into the hall.

James was making his way toward the front door, on the phone. "Why are you calling me?"

I went back into the living room. Ashley and Charlie were talking as the kids shouted around them. They were obviously very distracted. I slipped outside and quietly closed the door behind me.

"Look, I'm at her house right now. I… I can't just do that. It's not right."

Automatically, I knew he was talking to House. My heart dropped. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. It's like that scab you know you shouldn't pick but you do because it's fascinating.

"I know," his tone got softer. "I know. I want you to be."

There were so many possible things that they could be saying. My head was cloudy. I tried to shake it off. I went back inside and into the kitchen. It was going to be a long night.

_Flashback_

Marilyn sat down in a rusty red seat. The auditorium was huge, sky high ceilings and a widespread stage. It had already been a month at this school and she hadn't really inspected this thoroughly. Ashley collapsed next to her, "I'm getting really tired of plotting lights with Mr. Spencer."

"He kinda freaks me out," Marilyn giggled.

"Yeah, try spending two hours with him in the _dark _everyday. Freaky," Ashley cocked her head to the side.

Miss Welles, the director stepped up onto the stage, followed by a young man with dark hair. Marilyn knew him as "Charlie, the stage manager" and "Charlie, the best player on the chess team".

"Marilyn?" Ashley poked her friend's shoulder.

"Huh?" she replied.

Laughing, Ashley lowered her voice, "You've been looking at Charlie like that all week. What gives?"

"Nothing," Marilyn gaped, but smiled all the same. "I'm just looking straight ahead at Miss Welles and waiting for Cleo to show up."

Cleo was the costume director. She always wore these gaudy outfits that were surprisingly hip and cool. Marilyn was Cleo's latest protégé.

"Miss Marilyn," a female voice called.

Marilyn stood up and turned to face Cleo who was wearing a deep green dress and black character shoes, "Let's get to work."

They walked back into the green room and sat down with their sketchbooks. Marilyn opened up hers to a page with a long, flowing rope. The empty sleeves were big enough to hide something illegal.

"That's so perfect," Cleo turned the book toward her. "I think I actually have something we can alter."

Marilyn smiled, "Cool."

Frowning, Cleo crossed her arms, "Marilyn… are you okay?"

"Well, I…" she paused. "I've got a lot on my mind." And she did. She had a lot of homework to get done, on top of work after rehearsal, and the fact that she had to turn in rent for the month and the rest of her bills.

"Look," Cleo paused. "Why don't you go home, relax, just let everything go? You seem really stressed, love."

She blushed, "I think I'll take you up on that offer." Marilyn got up and hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

"And if there's anything you need, let me know," Cleo smiled back.

They exchanged goodbyes as Marilyn slipped out the back door of the theatre.

"Hi," a meek voice said in an almost whisper.

Marilyn looked up to see Charlie staring at her. She replied, "Hi."

She departed and even with that small word uttered, she felt ecstatic.

_End Flashback_

I rested my head on Charlie's chest. His breath was thick in the air and my head was cloudy with depressing thoughts.

"Marilyn," he said into my hair.

"Yes, Charlie?" I pulled the sheet up to my neck, suddenly cold.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

He frowned, "I mean nothing."

I rolled my eyes and onto my side, "Then, goodnight."

"I just can't help thinking you're not over him," Charlie managed to sputter as I closed my eyes.

"Over _him_?" I didn't turn back.

He sighed, "Over Dr. House."

"I'm completely over him," I sighed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just feel like a lot of what you're focusing on is caused by him," Charlie stated.

I felt closed in, attacked almost, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Look, I didn't mean-"

"Mommy?" Rosie's voice came from the hallways. I could hear her call over and over again my name.

I got up, "Charlie, it's over. It's been over. I love you. You know that."

He smiled, "I love you, Marilyn."

Going into Rosie's room, I could see her figure curled up in her bed, "Are you alright?"

"Will you stay with me?" her voice was innocent and fragile.

"Of course," I said, sliding into the bed next to her.

She rested her head in my arms, "Mommy, I'm sorry."

"About what?" I knew perfectly well what she wanted to say.

"I don't hate you… Mommy, why are you crying?"

I didn't realize I was crying until she asked, "I'm crying because I love you so much that I just have so many ways to express it."

"I don't like it when you cry," Rosie looked up at me. "It makes me cry."

When she fell asleep, I kept the rhythm of her breath in my mind. This was me. It was me and it was House. It was both of us. Whether I or Charlie liked it, that was a different story. All I knew is that without her, I'd be completely lost.

I didn't know that it might be the last time I held her in my arms.

**I'm sorry the chapter was so short. I've been so busy and I've had a little writers block. But the next chapter will be worth it my readers. Please continue to review!**


	35. Chapter 34: Bleeding Love

_**Third Person **_

"Clear!" one of the doctors yelled and pressed the deliberators. The woman jerked upward.

The four others gave a collective sigh of relief when they heard her heart rate on the monitor. Another put their hand to their head, not realizes the blood on his fingers, "This is going to be a long night."

"You're telling me."

The last of them glanced at the body, one eyebrow raised, "I think I know this person."

They all chuckled as the first said, "You want to know how many times I've heard that at midnight in the ER?"

But the last was persistent, "No, I know this person." Then it hit him, "Oh my God."

Meanwhile, House sat in his office with his feet up on his desk, throwing his ball up into the air. His mind was blank. He couldn't stop concentrating on nothing. He felt hopeless.

"House, we have to get down to the ER," Wilson entered the office, his eyelids low.

"I don't _have _to do anything," House rolled his eyes.

"A semi barreled over three cars, hit four more, and then caused a ten car pileup. You are going down to the ER whether you like it or not," Wilson growled in a low register. They were both tired. Wilson wouldn't have been there if it weren't for House and his case. But he knew that his friend might need him.

House looked up, lowering his feet, "Fine."

"House…" his friend trailed off.

"I'm fine," he murmured, walking past him.

They made their way down to the ER. There was a flurry of commotion, of doctors and patients, worried loved ones who stood over their family members, not realizing the scratches and bruises on their own bodies.

Chase caught sight of House and rushed over, "House, you should go."

"Well, okay. If you insist…" he turned, ready to make his way off.

"No, you're not going anywhere," Wilson grabbed his arm.

Worrying, Chase continued, "Its okay."

"I'm here, I might as well figure out what's wrong with somebody," House shrugged.

The younger doctor shook his head, "Seriously."

Wilson pulled Chase aside, "What the hell is going on?"

"Marilyn."

"What about Marilyn?"

"She's here."

Wilson was silent.

"She just went into cardiac arrest. I guarantee it's her," Chase nodded.

Wilson finally spoke, "Then he can't be here."

When they turned, they found House nowhere in sight. Wilson's heart dropped. He rushed past the victims and forced his way through the crowd. "Dr. Wilson, can we-"

"Have you seen Dr. House?" he interrupted.

"I think he was taking care of a crash victim the last time I saw him?"

House had hid himself around the corner, peering out to see when Wilson was gone. Sure enough, he disappeared quickly. House made his way through the patients and doctors. He stopped in front of a bed and leaned. His leg was killing him. This had been the routine for awhile. Walk, walk, stop, breathe.

"Daddy?" a voice squeaked from behind him.

House turned and looked down at the petite little girl. She had a bruise on the side of her face and a cut down her arm. He lowered himself to her eye line, "Rosie."

Even though she was in pain, Rosie smiled bashfully, "Yes."

"Are you okay?" he lifted her hand to look at the gash more carefully.

She only stared.

"Come on," House took her hand in his and made a swift break for the clinic. He opened one of the doors and closed as soon as his daughter was inside. It hadn't hit him yet what he was doing or why. He had just done it. House looked closer at her wound, picking her up. He placed her on the table, looking at her leg.

"Where is mommy?"

"Mommy?" he pursed his lips.

Rosie nodded, "Yeah."

"I… I don't know," he swallowed. One lie.

"Is she okay?" she didn't even feel the burning sensation in her wound as he cleaned it.

House gave her a small smile, "I'm sure she is." Two lies.

"I missed you," she started to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Looking up from his work, he put his finger down on her cheek, "I missed you too." That was a fact, probably the only one he'd tell her all night.

Wilson was still looking through all the people in the ER for House. Chase met him again, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Wilson walked away and toward the lobby. "I honestly have no clue."

Scanning the area, Chase frowned, "I'll check the clinic." He opened the door and listened. It seemed silent until he heard a tinkling laugh and someone shushing it. He found the door, turned the knob, and opened it.

Two pairs of eyes stared at him, beautiful, blue, big eyes. House swallowed nervously, "Dr. Chase."

Chase shut the door behind him, "House, no."

"Can we discuss this later?" he leaned on the table.

"No, no we can't," Chase said calmly. "Just come on…"

House picked up his cane, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Daddy…" Rosie was frightened.

Chase began to speak, but House approached him, his eyes narrowed. He lowered his voice, "I am not losing my daughter again. Leave me alone."

"Okay," Chase nodded slowly, unsure. "But what about Marilyn?"

House's face lost a color, "Marilyn?" It was as if the whole world had disappeared, because now it was Marilyn.

"Marilyn went into cardiac arrest twenty minutes ago," Chase murmured. "Some of her ribs cracked and she has lost a lot of blood. She was pulled out from between her seat and the steering wheel. The fact she's alive is almost a miracle."

"How did Rosie survive?" House was searching for a medical miracle in his mind.

Chase shrugged and spat out his words, "You're a lucky bastard, House. Be careful. Maybe you'll be able to keep this one around your finger." Then, he turned and left the room.

There was a long silence between House and Rosie. She spoke first, "Is mommy going to be okay?"

House looked back at her and shook his head, "I don't know, kid."


	36. Chapter 35: Inhibitions

Hi guys!

I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update but I have been so busy lately. So I hope this chapter kind of makes up for some of this. A little glimmer of hope for the future.

;)

DG

_**Third Person**_

House and Rosie returned to the ER. Rosie departed quickly when she caught sight of Charlie. She wandered slowly, acting aimless.

"Rosie!" Charlie found her and bent down. He looked distraught having just woken from his sleep. He searched her eyes for an answer, "Where's your mom?"

Rosie was about to speak before Chase swooped them both away and gave Charlie a lowdown of what he was about to see. He nodded quickly so that he could see Marilyn. Chase kept Rosie from a curtained area and handed her off to Wilson who was right there. He kept her occupied.

Charlie pulled the curtain away. Marilyn was lying helplessly on a cot, blood all down her front, and her eyes closed. His heart stopped. It was hard to look. He quickly walked away from her unconscious body to find Rosie again.

From a distance, House was staring at the four of them, making there way through the crowd. He quickly knew that they weren't coming back for awhile. House limped over to the curtained area and watched Marilyn. Her chest rose and fell slowly.

He put his hand on her shoulder. A shredded sleeve, bloodstained.

It was hard to catch his breath. She was still so far away despite being only inches from him. House brushed some of her hair from her face, furrowing his own brow. Her face was softened, blank. He bent over her, trying to rid himself of anguish which only came quicker.

"House," Wilson took his friend's arm.

"I'm fine," House shot up and looked back.

Wilson examined House's slightly reddened eyes, "You're not. Come on. You've got to get out of here."

"I know," he choked out.

"Come on, let's get you home."

The next day, Marilyn was placed in a hospital room. Charlie was sitting silently in the corner while Rosie slept. He didn't dare get close to the almost lifeless body. He simply sat and pondered the situation. A simple drive home turned into a nightmare. Rosie had a scratch. She had one scratch and her mother had been crushed by a truck almost. It was so surreal.

"Good morning, Mr. Woods," Wilson came in, followed by some of House's team.

Charlie snapped out of his state, "Hello… James."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," Charlie pushed back some of his hair.

"How's Rosie?" Wilson went over to the little girl.

"Sleeping," Charlie stated blatantly.

Thirteen rolled her eyes and turned to Taub, "He's a smart guy, Charlie."

"Yes," Wilson went over to the bed and looked at Marilyn with narrowed eyes.

"Is she going to wake up?" Charlie asked.

Wilson looked up, "I don't know. She doesn't have severe head damage, but she lost a lot of blood. It might be a few days, it might be a few weeks." Wilson bit his lip. It wasn't just that it's hard to see a friend like this, but he realized at that moment how something could change so quickly. Life was so precious, but so fallible. "We'll have to wait and see," he said quietly.

Rosie slowly raised her head and looked around at the others, "Remy!"

Thirteen smiled slowly, but her eyes were solemn, "Rosie." She went over to the lit girl and bent down near the chair. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"I know," she pursed her lips, looking over at the bed. "Is my mommy better yet?"

"Not yet," Remy took Rosie's hand and squeezed it. "Not yet."

"Rosie, are you hungry?" Wilson interrupted.

She nodded, standing, but not letting go of Thirteen's hand. Charlie started to rise, but Wilson spoke before he could, "We'll take care of her, okay?"

"Thank you," Charlie's voice cracked.

Wilson led them all out and down the hallway. Taub made his way beside the doctor, "Where's House?"

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't come in yet," Taub said pointedly.

"He had a rough night."

Taub was quiet for a moment and lowered his voice, "I see."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_1__st__ Person-Marilyn_

I opened my eyes slowly. I could see a little light. My head ached as I tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"Relax," a calm voice said.

Frightened, I tried to speak and get up, but before I could, the person put a cold washcloth on my forehead, "We didn't know if you were going to wake up." It was a man's voice, quiet, but soothing.

"What's going on?" I choked out, hoarse.

"You were in an accident," the man put a hand on my arm. "But you're okay."

"Where am I?" I asked, feeling comforted by his touch.

He paused, "You're at the hospital."

"Where's Rosie? Charlie?" I panicked.

"They went home. They're both alright."

I tried to place a name to the voice. It could've been James, but I didn't know for sure. "Who are you?"

The man didn't reply, instead taking the cloth off my head and pushing some hair from my face, "Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"Just my head and my stomach," I felt a sharp pulsating in my gut and tried to reach toward it.

"Slow down," the man laughed. "You're going to pull out your stitches."

I smiled meekly, "Just tell me your name. Please."

"You just need to know that I'm a friend."

I still couldn't see well, the world was blurry. "What happened to me?"

The man put the cloth back on my head, "A semi rolled onto your car. Some of your ribs were broken and you lost a lot of blood. But everything's okay now."

"Alright," I sighed. "Was Rosie in the car too?"

"Yes, but she was fine. You must've turned the car quick enough to get her out of the line of fire," he told me delicately.

I closed my eyes, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me right now," I touched my forehead. "It's nice to talk to wake up to a friendly voice."

The man touched my cheek, "You're welcome."

His touch was so familiar; his warm hands and callused fingers. "I swear I know you. I just can't place you."

"That's my goal," he whispered.

I opened my eyes to see his face lingering over mine. Finally, I realized. "Greg," I gasped.

He lowered his face to mine, "Maybe." He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me. Greg put his hand around my lower back.

I put my hands on the back of his head, not resisting his kiss and feeling a wave of euphoria run through my body. He lifted my back off the bed, getting me to a sitting position. I rested my arms around his neck.

We furiously kissed for what seemed like hours. I had no strength to tell him to stop. The past caught up with me.

But finally, the present struck me. I pulled away, "Go. You have to go."

He stopped and looked down.

"Please," I felt tears rush down my cheeks.

"Alright, Marilyn," he put his hands back on my cheeks. He kissed my forehead and stood up.

I closed my eyes. I only heard him limping out of the room and the door closing behind him.


	37. Chapter 36: Confusion

I leaned back on the pillows of my hospital bed. I was waiting for Rosie. I hadn't seen Rosie in days. There were so many things I wanted to tell her and ask her.

At ten that morning, Rosie, Ashley, Violet, and Freddie came into the room. Rosie's eyes brightened as soon as she saw me, "Mommy!"

It took all of my strength to not cry. She hopped up on the bed and hugged me gently, making sure to watch out for my bruises. "Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Rosie shrugged and smiled.

Ashley came over beside me, "How are _you _feeling?" She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, I'm feeling better," I smiled meekly.

Ashley patted my shoulder, "Good. I'm glad. Charlie wanted to come but he's getting ready for a trial."

"That's okay," I said, knowing myself that I didn't want to see Charlie for a very long time after the night before.

Rosie slipped off the bed to go to her friends. Taking my hand, Ashley sat down, "So, you're feeling good."

I nodded, smiling quizzically, "Yes. I'm alright."

"That's great," she patted my hand.

I looked at her hand to see a silver band with a diamond right in the center. My eyes widened. I gasped, "Ashley!"

"I know!" she laughed. "

"James proposed," I lowered my voice.

She nodded, "Last night. It was beautiful."

"Ashley it hasn't even been a year," I smiled, despite my feelings. "You've only been divorced five months!"

"I know, but we spend so much time together. I mean, we're in love, Marilyn. Isn't that all that matters?" she shrugged.

I replied, "Yes. Yes, of course. Well, do the kids know?"

"Yes, they do. They're very excited," she laughed.

I pursed my lips, "It seems they like him. You should be very happy."

She blushed, looking at her ring, "I am very happy. But I'd be happier if you weren't in the hospital."

"Oh, this stuff happens. I'm lucky compared to the others," I swallowed.

"I'm so glad you're alright. We were all very worried about you."

I shrugged, "I'm okay."

Ashley sighed, "Marilyn, you always pretend you're okay and a lot of the time you're not."

_Flashback_

Marilyn climbed up the stairs to her apartment, carrying some grocery bags. She was so tired from work, the play, and school work. Sometimes, she wondered if it would be easier to go back home. But Marilyn was too proud for that. She just wouldn't do it.

When she reached her apartment door, Marilyn found a note on her door. She read it quietly to herself.

_Marilyn,_

_ Rent money?_

_ -Joey_

Marilyn rolled her eyes and sighed. Joey was her anxious landlord who just couldn't stand for the rent to be a couple days late. She unlocked the door. The apartment was clean as usual. Everything was in it's place, accept for a couple pairs of shoes across the room.

She went into the kitchen and unpacked all her bags, after which she went into the living room and collapsed on the couch, promising to do her work in ten minutes.

There was a knock on the door.

Marilyn looked at the clock. It was already nine. She cursed under her breath and went to the door. She opened it quickly.

Ashley stood there, holding a binder. "Hey, Marilyn."

"Hi," Marilyn squeaked, surprised. "Why are you here?"

"You left this at rehearsal. Charlie found it and I said I'd get it to you…" Ashley tried to peak in the apartment. "Can I come in?"

Marilyn started nodding persistently, "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Ashley entered, but stepped back. She looked at the yellow walls and noted the lack of personalization. "Are your parents home?"

"Um…" Marilyn bit her lip. "No. No my parents are out."

"Oh," Ashley got the feeling Marilyn didn't want her here. "Well, here's the binder. I'll get out of your hair."

There was another knock at the door. Marilyn took the binder and then answered the door.

"Marilyn," Joey stood there before her, clad in ripped jeans and a flannel shirt. "Rent money?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Marilyn looked back at Ashley. "I've got it right here. Just wait a second." She walked over to the counter and picked up an envelope in which she had been saving her pay checks. "Here," she walked back and handed to him.

Joey sighed, "Okay, have a good night Marilyn."

Marilyn closed the door and looked at Ashley. "Look, Ashley-"

"Marilyn… what's going on?" she sat down on the couch, showing she wasn't prepared to leave.

There was a long silence until Marilyn replied, "I can explain."

_End Flashback _

I held Rosie's hand as I opened the front door to our house. Everything was the same as I had left it three days earlier. I closed the door behind us and went into the kitchen. My back ached as well as my head.

While I went over to the phone to check her messages, I heard Rosie shut her door. A few from the store, one from her credit card company, and a few junk calls. The last call, however, was something to think about. An older man's voice began the call, "Good afternoon, Ms. Lawley. I'm Detective Burns. I'm calling on behalf of your parents, Donald and Katherine Marshall."

I gasped, feeling my heart beat faster.

"They have been looking for you for fourteen years. I've been on the case for six. You've had yourself pretty well hidden, but I think I've found you. I'd like to meet with you and discuss some details. Please, call me back at this number. Thank you."

I put down the phone, trying to catch my breath. They had found me. I didn't know how, but they had. It took a few minutes to sink in. But after those few minutes, I began to sob, cry my eyes out. I reached for the phone and dialed the number.

"Burns," the man's impersonal voice answered.

"Hello, this is Marilyn Lawley. Please don't ever call this number again, thank you," I said and then hung up quickly. Before I could cry anymore, I called Charlie.

"Charlie Woods," he answered.

I took a deep breath, "Charlie… Charlie can you come over?"

"Marilyn! Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, I need you now," I covered my eyes. Between Greg kissing me, Ashley getting married, and now my parents, I needed help and comfort.

Charlie sighed, "I-I can't get away now."

"Please, Charlie. Please, I need you," I bawled.

He swallowed, "I'm coming over right now."

I was lucky that Rosie stayed in her room all that time until Charlie got to our house. He unlocked the door himself and found me sitting on the kitchen floor with my head in my hands.

Charlie knelt down beside me, "Marilyn, I'm here." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, Charlie, it's just awful. It's awful," I buried my head in his chest. "Charlie…"

"Talk to me," he whispered in my ear.

I told him about Ashley and my parents, leaving out Greg because I knew how Charlie would react. He listened intently until I was finished. Then, he spoke calmly, "Marilyn, you should find your parents. You should speak with them."

"I don't want to, Charlie. I got away from them for a reason."

"And Ashley, why should it matter as long as she's happy, huh? She wants you to be happy and you should want her to be happy," Charlie put his thumb on my chin and smiled meekly.

Though I appreciated his reasoning, his calm attitude was so vexing and hard to understand. "Okay," I nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes," I choked out, pushing the tears from my eyes.

"Charlie?" Rosie came into the doorway.

"Hi, Rosie," Charlie stood up.

Frowning, Rosie came closer, "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not, sweetheart," I smiled.

Charlie walked over to her and bent down to her height, "Let's go watch a movie, okay?"

She tried to look around him toward me, "Okay."

They went into the living room to watch a movie while I sat in my silence.

Later that night, I was lying in my bed when Charlie climbed in beside me without his shirt. He stroked my arm, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I sniffled.

Charlie kissed the back of my neck, "I wish I could help more."

I turned over to look at him, "It's over."

"Come on, you can't just shrug it off," Charlie touched my shoulder.

"Charlie, please, I don't want to talk about it."

Charlie didn't reply. Instead, he kissed me deeply and put his arms around me. I didn't pay attention to what he was doing. If he thought this was a way of dealing with my feelings he was severely mistaken.


	38. Chapter 37: Monster

**Happy 2011 everyone! I hope everyone is having a great new year. I wanted to give you all a chapter for the beginning of 2011. I'm finishing up the story, but I said that earlier so...we'll see. I hope you still like it! Read, review, subscribe, favorite! Also, if you love the A-Team movie, I have another fanfiction I am writing. Check it out! Happy new year!**

**DG**

I was sitting at Ashley's kitchen table, shuffling through invitation samples. It was two weeks after I had gotten home from the hospital. Ashley and James were already planning their wedding, much to my dismay.

"So…" Ashley brought me a glass of red wine. "I know you were probably expecting this, but will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh, Ashley," I sighed. "Of course I will," I smiled.

She grinned, "Great."

My phone rang at that moment. I picked it up. I had had to add Detective Burns' number to my phone after he acquired my cell. He called almost every day, sometimes more than once. It was getting to be a hassle. So it didn't surprise me when I saw the contact was him. I put it back in my pocket, "Sorry."

Ashley scowled, "Marilyn, you can't avoid that man forever. He knows where you live."

"Don't be a creep," I laughed. "If it goes too far, I've got 911 and a great lawyer. Who I happen to be sleeping with."

She sat down across from me, "I'm not being a creep. Besides, you should see your parents."

"We're not talking about this right now," I stood up and took my wine with me.

The front door opened. "I'm home," James called from the front.

Ashley stood up quickly, "In the kitchen."

He came in with a serious expression on his face, looking to Ashley and then to me. I took a sip of my wine.

"Nice place," Greg's voice came from the hallway.

I spit out the wine into the sink. Ashley and James looked to each other in worry. I turned back to them, a look of death in my eyes. Greg appeared in the kitchen. He looked to me first and then to James, "Is this supposed to be an intervention or something?"

"I believe it is," I replied.

"No, it's not," James shook his head.

Ashley crossed her arms, "Look, it's only appropriate that the main members of the wedding party help us in our biggest endeavors during this process."

"You could've at least warned me about this," I whispered to Ashley.

She blushed, "Marilyn, you wouldn't have come."

I scoffed, "You're damn right I wouldn't have come."

"What're we doing today?" Greg rolled his eyes.

"Picking out invitations," Ashley gestured to the table.

He pulled out a chair with his cane, "Fabulous."

I stood by the sink, frigid and angry. Ashley touched my shoulder, "Marilyn, please sit."

"Fine," I narrowed my eyes, sitting down with my glass of wine.

Instead of looking at the invitations, I stared at Greg who obviously knew I was looking at him.

James and Ashley stood behind their respective friend. "I like number three," Ashley pointed out.

"I like seven," James said.

"One's good," Greg leaned back, like he was put out by just the thought of weddings.

"Well, I love two," I snapped.

Ashley groaned, "Jesus."

"One clearly weighs more because of the double mounting. You'll save on postage with two," I reasoned.

"Okay," Greg sighed.

"And one also has poor placement of embossing," I continued on.

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Embossing can go anywhere on the invitation."

"It's bad presentation. If they wanted the embossing anywhere they should've gotten rid of the embossment and put a note at the bottom, with an asterisk, that said you could include embossment," I spat out a mouthful of words. "So, basically one sucks," I shrugged.

James looked to Ashley with wide eyes, "Let's go with three. Three's good."

"Three is great," Ashley swallowed.

These weird conversations continued for about another hour until there was a knock at the front door. Ashley went to answer it. I heard her say, "Hey, Charlie."

He replied, "Hey, is Marilyn here."

"Yes, but-"

"Marilyn," he called to me, coming into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks looking at Greg.

I rose from my chair, "Hey, how was work?" We met in the doorway. I boldly kissed him on the lips.

"You okay?" he murmured in my ear.

"I've been better," I smirked.

Greg stood up, "I hate to break this love fest up, but I need to get through the door so…" He made his way in between us and walked toward the bathroom by the staircase leading to the second floor.

"What's going on?" Charlie looked to Ashley and James.

They were both quiet. I said with bitterness, "Well, they think that I being the maid of honor and Greg being the best man that we should hang out. Get to know one another, have some wine, maybe chat over coffee. You know. Stuff exes do together."

Ashley stuttered, "Well-we were-um… I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"You can't hold a grudge. It's stupid. I mean you're not dating anymore. It's over," James sighed.

"No, it's not just over," Charlie spoke for me. "You can't expect that."

Greg limped out of the bathroom, looking to Ashley and James and then to Charlie and me. "What's up?" he crossed his arms.

"Mommy!" Rosie called form the basement.

I could hear her running up the steps. I turned white, reaching for Charlie's hand, but missing. "Yes, Rosie?" I went to the doorway to try and meet her.

Rosie looked up at me and then around me. Her eyes brightened. She jumped, "Daddy! Daddy!" She ran up to him, threw his arms around him.

He had a large grin on his face, "Hey, kid."

"Rosie," I called to her. "May I speak to you over here?"

"I missed you!" she yelped, hugging him.

Greg paused, "Your mother wants you."

"Did you hear Aunt Ashley and Jimmy are getting married?" she screeched. "Isn't that cool?"

"Rosie…" I growled.

"Rosie, you should go to your mother," he told her.

But she continued on, "I'm going to be a flower girl with Violet. I'm really excited."

I turned and shouted, "Rosalie!"

Finally, she looked to me, shock in her eyes. I didn't realize how angry, how scary I must've looked to a six year old. However, I was persistent. I pointed to the ground in front of me, "Here, now."

"Why are you yelling at me, mommy?" her eyes were tearing up as she came toward me.

"I'm not yelling," I grimaced. "Go back down stairs."

Rosie gave me a furtive glare and said, "No."

"No? No! You cannot tell me no. I am your mother!"

She crossed her arms, "I am my own person, mother."

Greg tried to intervene, "Rosie, do as your mother says."

"Stay out of this," I iterated.

"Look, I'm just trying to help, Marilyn," he sneered.

"Oh sure, now you want to help. What happened eight months ago when you had to go to _rehab _because you were addicted to drugs and you wrote us off? Just like that, gone, out of the picture," I stepped around my daughter to send an attack.

He murmured, "It's not that simple."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"This is ridiculous. You are both much better than this," James stepped forward.

Ashley followed in the steps of her fiancé, "Yes, you are. Calm down. We can talk this out."

"Mama, stop yelling at daddy," Rosie stomped her foot behind me.

I went silent, dropping my hands to my sides. The tension was palpable. When I gathered the courage to speak again, I looked up and stared directly in Greg's eyes, "This is all your fault. You're a manipulative son of a bitch and you've destroyed me and my family. I never want to see your face around here again or so help me God, I will come and I will drag you out of here myself."

Greg stood there helpless. His mouth dropped open, trying to formulate words. It finally hit me what I had said in front of my own child, my friends, and my boyfriend. I held my composure and turned walking out the front door. I had lost it completely. I looked to my house, beginning to cross the street. Suddenly, I stopped, seeing a man at the door. He was holding folders and was knocking for the longest amount of time. I realized after a lot of contemplation that it was Burns.

The next day, I was at work, pretending to check inventory, but really just moping. Anthony walked into the stalk room and frowned, "Marilyn, you okay?"

"Fine, Anthony," I smiled.

He came up beside me and sat on a pile of boxes, "Do you need to talk to somebody?"

I stopped pretending to check the inventory, "In all honesty, I've been doing too much talking."

"Is Rosie okay? Charlie? Ashley?" he tried to get an answer out of me.

"It's really a combination of stuff," I folded my hands.

We talked for a long time about my issues and especially about Candy Cane, Anthony's nickname for Greg. He was surprisingly helpful for a single, gay, twenty-four year old. "Somehow, I think they'll all find it in their heart to forgive you," he patted my hands.

"I think I lost my chance with them," I smiled meekly.

The door opened to the stock room again. Greta was standing in the doorway, a large grin on her face. I stood up, "At least someone seems happy. What's up?"

She began to speak, but no words came out. Her face was frozen into a timeless expression of joy. Anthony stood up as well, "Greta?"

"It's official," Greta replied.

I narrowed my eyes, "What's official?"

She bit her lip, "I'm pregnant, guys."

I gasped, "No way!"

"Oh my God!" Anthony clapped his hands together.

We both wrapped our arms around her. We all were crying and laughing. Anthony pulled away, "Time to break out the sparkling cider we save for occasions like this."

Greta laughed, "Yes, finally!"

I had my arm wrapped around her as we went into the staff lounge, "How far along are you?"

"I'm already out of my first trimester," Greta sighed. "I am so happy. You have no idea."

Sitting, I asked, "And did you tell Zack yet?"

She shook her head, "I actually just found out."

"He will be so excited," I beamed, but felt a little pang of jealousy. When I had been pregnant with Rosie, it was such an unhappy time. I was fairly alone with only Ashley to really help me.

Anthony brought over some fake champagne glasses and poured the liquid into them, "So was this like a natural thing?"

Greta shrugged, "Surprisingly. We were going to try IVF next week, but I got lucky."

"To Greta's future baby," I held up my glass.

"Here, here," Anthony replied.

We toasted our glasses and drank.

Ellen came into the room, a reserved look on her face, "Marilyn, there's a man asking for you at the front."

My smile faded, "Excuse me?"

"Ellen, we have great news," Anthony patted Greta's back.

I got up from the table. I wanted to collapse. There was no running anymore. I walked out onto the floor. Buyers were flurrying around except for the man who was standing by the front door, clutching brown folders. When I approached he smiled, "Ms. Lawley, I'm finally glad that I have the chance to talk to you."

"Can we take this business someplace else?" I cleared my throat.

"Where would you like to go?" Burns frowned.

"There's a coffee shop across the street. Let me get my coat and I'll meet you back here," I turned away and walked into the back room. I said nothing to my staff, passing lethargically. This was it. I would find out about what had plagued me all my teenage years. Following Burns outside, I slipped on my coat and shoved my hands in my pockets. The weather was bleak, there was dark February cloud cover and I had a mood to match. We crossed the street and walked into the small coffee shop. He led me to a corner table near the window, pulling out my seat for me.

I pursed my lips, "Thank you."

He gave me a curt nod and sat opposite me, "I'm sorry that it's come to this, but you left me no choice."

"Yes, I did," I murmured.

"Right," Burns said, not paying attention to what I said. "Ms. Lawley, I have learned a lot about you and your family the past six years."

I growled, "I'm sure you have."

"Ms. Lawley, you have not made this investigation easy on me, the least you could do was talk to me," Burns replied in a monotone voice.

"I did. I told you to stay away from me."

"Well, that obviously didn't work and I have a job to do. Your parents want to see you. They want to talk to you. They want to meet their grandchild. I need you to be able to cooperate with me," he folded his hands.

"Fine."

He asked me questions about my life and family. Was I married? How old is your daughter? Who were my closest friends? I was so angry and so annoyed that I could only give him one or two word answers. It was enough that he had come on behalf of my parents, but that he knew I had my daughter added another level to the hatred I felt for him.

"I will leave you now. Thank you for your time," Burns smiled at me.

I nodded, not speaking.

As he rose, he said slowly, "I hope that you will be able to overcome your pride, Ms. Lawley."

"I hope the same of you," I glared.

Burns went out of the coffee shop without another word. I looked into my lap. It was shameful how I behaved, but it was the only way I knew to react to him. In that moment, I realized that I had evolved over the past eight months. I had evolved into a cruel and heartless monster that did not trust anyone or want to put the energy to care for anyone. That killed me. I could only imagine how Rosie had shaped her opinion of me and how she felt when I yelled at her.

I leaned over on the table, my face in my hands, and tears falling from my eyes.

A hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I looked up to find Greg standing over me.

"Are you alright?" he cleared his throat.

"Uh-yeah…" I pushed the tears from my eyes. "I'm fine."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "No you're not."

"Then why'd you ask?" I replied, resentfully.

He was quiet for a moment, "May I sit?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Sit."

"Thank you," he sat across from me with his cup of coffee. "Why are you crying?"

"Is there a reason that you're here right now?" I sniffled and pulled back from him.

Greg shrugged, "I just wanted to talk. Now please…"

"There's just a lot going on in my life. That's all," I stated.

"Okay," he nodded.

I started to feel bad, realizing that I had already forgotten my earlier revelation, "Look, I have to apologize for what I said to you the other day. That was so rude and I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. I'd probably want to threaten me if I were in your position too," Greg reasoned.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly, "Well, I wanted to clear my conscience."

He smirked, "You would want to."

"How have you been?" I asked, trying to disregard my past feelings about him.

His face softened, "I've been fine. How about you?"

Biting the inside of my cheek, I said honestly, "I've been better."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes, I have," I smiled delicately.

"Can I get you a coffee and we can talk about it?" he gave me a concerned look.

I thought this over carefully. If I were to say yes, I could be screwing up a part of my life, letting in something that had given me so much pain. However, I was turning a new page in my life. I wanted to be seen as the person I once was, a kind and loving person, girlfriend, and mother. "Yes, you can," I blushed.


	39. Chapter 38: Maybe This Time

"So, talk to me," Greg handed me a cup of coffee.

I took it with a small smile, "Well, my parents are trying to contact me."

"Wow," he looked at me in amazement.

"Yes," I furrowed my brow.

"How do you feel about that?" Greg asked.

I sighed, "I'm angry. There was a reason I left. But they have this stupid investigator who has been searching for me for six years. He is an absolute bastard and is forcing me into this situation."

"Sounds like a bastard," he nodded.

Giggling, I smiled, "Thank you. Someone is finally agreeing with me."

"I wouldn't want to talk to that guy either."

"Everyone is forcing me to talk to my parents. I'm not ready for it," I leaned in a little closer.

He shrugged, "That's dumb. It's your decision. No one should be able to force you into this. It's a huge thing."

"Exactly," I replied. "It's just super, super annoying. Like, I can't even think about it without my gut twisting."

"Then we won't think about it," Greg said in a casual tone.

I nodded, "So what have you been up to?"

Greg bit his lip, "Working."

Pursing my lips, I tried to pry further, "I mean, are you seeing anyone?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm not a person who dates often."

"How's the team, then?" I said, feeling awkward from the questions I had asked.

Greg rolled his eyes, "Fine. They're working hard."

"I'm sure."

"But what about you?"

"Hm?"

"What about Charlie?"

I faltered in my speech, "Charlie- um, well-he's good."

"That's definitely not the question I was asking," he smiled.

"Then what?"

He scoffed, "You know? How did this relationship work out?"

"Oh, well we just got together for coffee one day and then it took off from there," I said blatantly.

He gave me a strange look.

"Can I ask you a question?" I cleared my throat.

"Sure."

I felt my heart beat faster, "Why did you kiss me?"

Greg frowned, "I didn't kiss you…"

"Shut up!" I growled playfully. "Really, though."

He was quiet for a moment, "Spur of the moment thing, really."

I didn't reply, sipping my coffee and looking into his eyes. He was vulnerable and calm. There was nothing it seemed he wanted more than this conversation. I appreciated him for it. Finally, I spoke, "I appreciate you being there when I woke up."

Greg said, "You're welcome."

"So this wedding… how do you feel about it?" I bit my lip, smiling a little.

Greg and I talked for awhile longer. He was very easy to talk to, shy at times. He smiled more often. It was the greatest conversation I had had in weeks. "I better go," I said after an hour. "I've got to get back to work."

"Yeah, me too."

"Um…" I thought out loud before I spoke. "Do you want to come see Rosie one day?"

His eyes were wide, "Really?"

"Well, I realize that I've been a real bitch lately. And you're not a bad guy. And Rosie misses you," I pushed some hair from my face.

Greg nodded, "Sure. I'd like that."

I stood, "I'll give you a call then. Bye, Greg." I left the coffee shop and looked back through the window. He was watching me, a mysterious glint in his eyes. I smiled and waved. Greg waved back, sitting up straighter, and flashing a grin. Walking across the street, I sighed. This was going to be a good thing and I knew it. I turned back to look at the window once more, but he had disappeared.

That night, I came home to find Charlie making dinner in the kitchen. I smiled, "Hi, babe." I dropped my bag and went into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" he grinned.

I slipped my arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, "I'm great."

He seemed confused at my mood, "That's great."

"Watcha making?" I asked.

"I got steak and I thought that I'd come over and share it with my favorite girls," Charlie laughed.

I broke away from him and then went down the hallway. I heard Rosie playing in her room. Opening the door, I grinned, "Rosie?"

"I'm not talking to you," she said, playing with her Barbies.

"But you just talked to me," I laughed.

She glared at me and then went back to her dolls. I walked toward her and knelt on the ground, "Rosie, I'm sorry. I've been a bad mom for the past eight months. I want to tell you that I love you. If you don't feel like talking to me that's okay, but you need to know that." She didn't reply, so I just stood and went back to the door. Before I could leave, however, two arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you, mommy."

I turned back around, putting my hands on her cheeks, "I'm not going to ever do this to you again. I promise."

We hugged for a long time. I almost cried, but managed to keep it together for her. "And I have a secret to tell you," I lowered my voice.

"Tell me!" she jumped up.

Closing the door behind me, I took her over to the bed, "I'm going to let you spend some time with your daddy."

Her eyes brightened, "Yay!" She threw her arms around my neck, "Thank you!"

"But you can't tell anyone. Not Charlie, not Ashley, not even your friends. Okay?"

Rosie nodded, a big smile on her face.

"Dinner time, girls!" Charlie shouted.

We went hand in hand to the dinner table.

_Flashback_

Marilyn sat backstage with Ashley. They had spent almost every moment together since Ashley found out about Marilyn's situation. In that time, their friendship had grown into a strong bond.

"Whataya think?" Ashley wrapped some fabric around her and did a phony runway walk.

Marilyn laughed, "Fashion week is not ready for you, dah-ling."

"Really? I thought it was pretty good," she said sarcastically.

The door opened. Charlie entered the room and smiled shyly, "Hi."

Marilyn blushed, "Hi."

"Hey, Charles," Ashley slapped him on the back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, how are you?" Charlie looked to Marilyn quickly and then back to Ashley.

"She's good," Marilyn interjected.

Ashley immediately got the hint, "Oh, hey I have to go. I'll be back in like fifteen minutes."

After she left, Charlie stepped toward Marilyn, "What are you working on?"

"Just some sketches for the show. What are you doing back here?" she said in a flirtatious manner.

He did not meet her gaze, "I wanted to talk to you."

Marilyn stood up, "Me?"

Charlie continued, "Yeah. I mean, to talk, yeah."

"Why?"

"I-well-the truth is…" he trailed off, kind of nervous. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

Marilyn tried to suppress a grin, "Sure. I'd like that."

"Yeah?" he looked at her with shock.

She nodded, "Definitely."

"Well….cool. That's cool. So I'll call you some time. Or I could just talk to you during English- you know nobody listens during English…" he started to ramble.

"Cool. We'll talk. And it'll be fun," Marilyn smiled.

Charlie started to back away toward the door, "Yeah. Awesome."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Bye…"

"Bye, Marilyn," he swallowed and then ducked out of the room.

Marilyn was silent for a long time and then started jumping up and down, screaming quietly. Ashley ran in, "Celebration?"

"Yes!"

They wallowed in the excitement and then relaxed back into their work.

_End Flashback _

The phone rang at the infernal our of three o'clock in the morning. I rolled over in my bed and picked it up. Answering in a hoarse voice, I asked, "Hello?"

"Remind you of something?" Greg's gruff voice asked.

"Oh my god, did you plan this or something?" I turned over.

He laughed, "No it just worked out that way."

"So I guess you called about make a time with Rosie?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Greg cleared his throat, "Well, actually I just wanted to talk."

I paused, "Yeah?"

"Sure. Only if you're alone," he said in a funny tone.

"Well, I would. But it's three in the morning and I'm so tired," I turned on the lamp beside my bed.

Sighing, he pouted, "Oh, please. You don't want to talk to me?"

"I do. I'm just so tired. Forgive me."

He replied, "Another time, then."

"Of course. Good night," I said. Before I hung up, I picked up the phone again, "I don't see why we couldn't talk about you seeing Rosie thought. I mean, that won't take long."

"Well, what's a good time for you? I'm free whenever."

"How about tomorrow?" I asked. "We could go do something or…"

Greg interrupted, "Why don't you two come to my place?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I can cook now and I know you don't want to admit that Ashley and Wilson were right, huh?" he said.

"You know me too well."

Greg chuckled, "Tomorrow, six."

"Get some sleep," I murmured.

"You too."

We hung up the phone. I felt sort of bad, considering that I had chosen tomorrow very purposefully. Charlie was going out of town on business for the next five days. It was awful of me to be sneaking around, but truthfully I was happy. Charlie and I were getting along better and Rosie and I were back to the way we were, the way mothers and daughters should be.

And Greg was back. Even though it was a hard situation we were talking. It was a nice friendship. Turning off the light, I laid back in my bed. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep for another hour. There was a stupid smile on my face which I couldn't even feel until about half an hour after the conversation when my cheeks started burning.


	40. Chapter 39: Lay Lady Lay

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I've taken so long to post a chapter, but I've been so busy getting caught up with work and my own stories, so here's a chapter I hope won't disappoint!**

**Love, **

**DG**

The door opened quickly.

I smiled awkwardly, "Hi!"

Greg smiled back, "Hi."

Rosie jumped forward, shrugging off her Strawberry Shortcake backpack, "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey," he laughed.

I stood in the doorway as they walked into the apartment, laughing and talking. Greg suddenly turned back, "Marilyn, come in."

Taking one step forward, I nodded, "Okay."

"You can make yourself at home, unless that frightens you," he smirked.

I closed the door behind me, "No, I'm fine…"

"Good," he nodded.

Something smelled absolutely wonderful.

"What's that smell, daddy?" Rosie took his hand.

"Oh, just this and that."

"But really?" I urged in an excited manner. He looked to me, smiling. He wore a soft expression and his delicate eyes watched me come forward.

"Well, someone is a bit impatient," Greg scoffed.

I smiled meekly, "I guess I am."

"Come have a peak," he held out his hand toward me as Rosie entered the kitchen.

I ignored the hand, "It smells awesome."

"That was the plan," he followed me into the kitchen.

Rosie had already taken a liking to whatever was cooking. She gave me a bold smile, "It's macaroni and cheese."

I smiled and looked back at Greg, "You remembered."

"How can I forget?" he shrugged.

"My favorite," Rosie stared up at the casserole dish as Greg picked it up off the counter.

We sat down for a meal. Greg had my favorite wine, he claimed a coincidence. "How are you?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Fine. Working a lot. Nothing much is going on."

"Daddy, I drew a picture for you!" Rosie said with a mouthful of macaroni. She jumped off the chair and ran to her backpack. I smiled meekly, looking to Greg who had put down his fork and began watching his daughter with awe.

Rosie ran back and handed him the drawing, "That's you with the heart thingy and me. And I'm like Thirteen, daddy. I'm like your assistant. See that's…"

I watched her explain each element of the picture to him as he looked at it proudly. When she finished, he kissed the top of her head and smiled, "Thank you, Rosie." Then he looked to me, "Thanks."

"Anytime," I smiled and ate some of the macaroni. "Hey that's good."

"I'm glad," he stood up and hung up the picture on the fridge. "I'm glad."

We ate for awhile, talking and laughing, discussing and debating, eating and enjoying the company of one another. Afterward, Rosie ended up running around for an hour and then collapsed on Greg's lap, sleeping and snoring away.

"The poor thing," I laughed quietly as she snored into his legs.

"I'm really glad you guys came tonight," he looked up at me.

I leaned forward in my chair, "I am too. Because you have great coffee and I'm out." I held out the mug toward him.

Sighing, he slipped out from under Rosie and came over to me. Greg took the cup from my hand, our fingers brushing in the exchange. We were both quiet. Our eyes met for a moment. It had been a long time since I had seen is blue eyes that sparkled even without light. Quickly, I looked away. Greg shifted his gaze back to the mug and went into the kitchen. I rested my head on the chair and closed my eyes, "What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"What?"

"I know!" he turned to me and mocked. "Don't you have school in the morning?"

I paused, "I mean it's fine, but Rosie is completely worn out. Look at her."

"Look, it's late. Let's just call it a night."

I shook my head, "No!" He looked to me with a questioning look on his face. I bit my lip, "I mean… I don't know what I mean."

Greg handed me the cup. I took another sip after I thanked him. He limped out of the room and came back with a blanket, covered Rosie with it, and then turned back to me, "Well, if you'd like to stay longer…"

"Yeah," I said all to quickly. "I mean…"

"You have to stop retracting your statements, Marilyn," he said quietly, a smirk upon his face.

"I know," I blushed and then sipped the coffee again.

We were both quiet as I drank my coffee. We watched our little girl sleeping, her back rising and falling beneath the blanket. I kept glancing at Greg, his eyes concentrating on her. I pursed my lips, "I've missed you."

He glanced back at me, "What?"

I looked away, "I mean…"

He started laughing, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, then," I put down my cup. "It was shocking, you know."

Greg got up off the couch and stared at me. He seemed to have words waiting on his lips. I swallowed, "Greg…"

"I didn't want that to happen," he cleared his throat.

I didn't know what was happening. I found myself on my feet. We watched each other. And then our lips were touching. First a slow kiss, and then more passionate. I had forgotten his taste and his touch. Finally, I pulled away. There were tears in my eyes, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'm kissing you," Greg smiled and then kissed me again.

I put my hands on his cheeks. He was so close. I felt my heart beating through my chest. I pulled away again, "I have a boyfriend."

"Marilyn…" he whispered.

Goosebumps rose on my arms. His touch was exhilarating and new. "Charlie…" I choked out. "I have Charlie."

"Finders keepers," he smiled.

Frowning, I tried to speak, but he kissed me again, putting his hands on my waist. When he pulled away I breathed out, "Screw Charlie."

"Thata girl," Greg smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead.

I kissed him this time, not being able to control my passion and aggression.

Taking my hand, Greg broke away and pulled me down the hall. I laughed and tried to catch up to him. He turned and shushed me, pointing to the living room. I closed my mouth and entered his bedroom. Thrusting me down on the bed, he began kissing my neck. The feeling was exquisite, his lips humming against my neck. The last thing I remember was Greg's hands sliding up my waist and my heart beat skyrocketing.


	41. Chapter 40: Revelations

**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted! My document that has the story on it deleted itself (I know that sounds like such a bad excuse, but I'm not lying) so I got angry and not inspired. So here is the chapter. I have big plans for the future. Thanks for reading, guys. **

**DG**

I woke up to my phone ringing loudly in the other room. I groggily opened my eyes and looked beside me. Greg slept with his face buried in the pillow, his hands near my face. Gasping, I jumped out of bed, "Oh my God."

He awoke suddenly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sighed and ran to grab my phone. Rosie had ended up on the couch with her arm dangling toward the ground. She snored lightly. I laughed quietly and found my phone on the coffee table of the living room. "Hello?" I answered, retreating back down the hallway.

"You sound tired," Charlie's voice chuckled on the other end.

"Uh…" I bit my lip nervously. "I am."

He replied sweetly, "Good morning."

"Why are you calling, Charlie?" I stood in the doorway of Greg's room.

Greg lifted his head, rolled his eyes, and then flopped onto his stomach.

"Well, I actually have a lot to talk to you about, Marilyn," he said.

"What does that mean?" I frowned.

"Relax," Charlie laughed again. "So remember how beautiful you thought the Rhode Island coast was when I showed you those pictures?"

I recalled, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, when I was driving to my client's house…I found this beautiful two story colonial home right in the familiar neighborhood and I put an offer on it," Charlie said smugly.

For a moment, I quietly tried to understand this, "You what?"

"I thought you'd be excited."

"Well, I am, but…did you think this through? You've got your practice, I've got my store. We can't just uproot Rosie," I sat down at the end of Greg's bed.

He shot up and crawled behind me. He whispered, "What's going on?"

"Oh, well we wouldn't move until this school year is over. There'd be plenty of time for transition. As for your business, you can still run it. Everything would settle eventually," Charlie tried to reason with me.

I looked back to Greg and bit my lower lip, "Look, let me think about it." I hung up before I could hear anything else.

"What is it?" Greg pushed my hair back.

Flinching, I closed my eyes, "Charlie put an offer on a house in Rhode Island. For the three of us." I lowered my head. I couldn't not go just because of Rosie or my business. How could I live with a man that I had cheated on?

Greg didn't reply, instead lying back again beside me.

I stood up and started to put on my clothes. I couldn't tell if he was mad or sad or frustrated or just tired. Maybe he didn't care.

"Well, are you going to go?" he asked.

"I don't know, Greg," I sat back down.

He growled, "It's simple. You either want to go or you don't."

"I don't know if I want to go."

"But you love him don't you?"

I knew that he was just putting me in a corner with that question. "I don't know."

"So then why are you with him?"

"Don't guilt me," I snapped. "This is detrimental to my relationship."

Greg shot up, "But you're here. With me."

"Which was a mistake," I said with a pained expression.

He pursed his lips, brushing back his mussed, graying hair, "Yeah. Right."

"I know that's mean, but it was," I got up. "I'll see you later?"

Nodding, he said, "Yeah, I guess."

I bent over him and kissed his cheek, but was interrupted by my phone ringing. I pulled back immediately and shot him an apologetic look. Greg narrowed his eyes and leaned back.

"Charlie," I answered the phone. "I have-"

"Look, just come up here for the weekend, I'll show you the house. If you like it, then we'll talk, deal?" Charlie said in an annoyed tone.

"What do you want me to do? Just drive up there? Like...fine. Fine," I nodded. "But Rosie has to come, you realize."

Charlie replied, "Of course. Of course. Just come up today and you can stay at the hotel with me."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Just email me the directions," I hung up once again and looked back at Greg.

He had curled up in the covers again.

"I'll see you later, then," I murmured delicately.

Not replying, Greg forced his face into the pillow.

"Oh, come on. You don't have to be a baby about it."

"I'm not being a baby," he spoke into the pillow in a way that I could barely hear him.

I stood up, "Yes, you are. I've moved on with my life. It's about time you do that too."

"You obviously haven't moved on, considering that you are here right now in the bedroom of your ex-boyfriend the night after you had sex," Greg mumbled.

"Don't get me started," I snapped. "It was a _mistake_."

He rolled over on his back, "Just go. Leave the mistake alone."

"You aren't the mistake-"

"Right, Rosie is."

"No! Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

Greg rubbed his face with both of his hands, "Because you've got to choose between life with your high school sweetheart and life in the real world."

"The real world doesn't include my high school sweetheart?" I questioned. "Because it's been real the past nine months that I've been with my boyfriend."

He shook his head, "You're tricking yourself into loving him."

"No!"

"Yes, the idea appealed to you so you just snatched it up when you needed someone to comfort you after I went insane."

I could feel anger build within me, "You're jealous."

"Absolutely not."

I walked out of the room and went to the couch where Rosie still lay. I nudged her arm, "Rosie? Sweetheart, it's time to go."

Her eyes opened very slowly, "Mommy, can't I sleep just a little longer?"

"No, come on," I laughed slightly.

During that time, Greg had thrown on a t-shirt and limped down the hallway. He had a very strange look on his face, perplexed, angry, and solemn. I picked Rosie up off the couch and looked to him for a moment, "Well, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I guess so," Greg crossed his arms.

I didn't meet his eyes and turned quickly to the door, leaving the apartment behind. We returned home and I told Rosie to pack a bag of her things for that two day trip to Rhode Island which Charlie had offered to me. I, in truth, did not want to go considering that I had just been unfaithful to him the night before, but in order to not seem suspicious, I decided it would be a good idea to go.

Rosie was not adverse to the trip and decided that it would be an adventure. At noon that day, we set out for Rhode Island. I was quite curious, actually, to see what kind of house Charlie had picked up.

On the car ride, Rosie and I had fun telling stories, word by word, and then singing songs over and over. It reminded me of how much I loved my daughter. How much I had missed since I was absorbed in my own life. Halfway through the trip, it began to rain. Rosie started napping in the back with her teddy bear on her lap. My eyes were tired and my hands hurt from being in the same position for awhile. I became incessantly annoyed by a motorbike speeding up far behind me. It was weaving between cars unsafely and I became worried about the driver's sanity. The motorbike continued on my course, but exited a few before my own.

I arrived at the hotel Charlie was staying at, an upscale Marriott full of marble and gorgeous fountains. Rosie and I entered the hotel and took the elevator up to the sixteenth floor. As we approached the room, my heart sped up. Could I keep my mouth shut? What would happen?

Thoughts ran through my head until we found our room. My mind finally went blank. I stood in front of the room, staring.

"Mama?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna knock?" Rosie frowned.

I shook my head, getting out of my daze, "Right. Knocking." I knocked once.

The door opened immediately afterward, revealing Charlie in a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Hi, guys!" Charlie grinned and pulled us inside. There was a sitting room with a couch and two chairs and a big television on the opposite wall. There was a door that led to the bedroom and another that led to a half bath.

I silently looked at him, guilt building.

"How was the drive up?" he addressed me.

"Fine!" Rosie chirped and crawled onto the couch.

I entered the room and pretended to inspect every little area. I was hoping he'd let me be for a few minutes before we spoke, but of course, I wasn't that lucky.

"Marilyn? You okay?" Charlie said.

I nodded and turned to him, "Fine. I'm fine."

Charlie stepped toward me and pouted slightly, "You don't seem fine."

"I'm just tired. I've been driving for awhile."

He put his arms around me and kissed the side of my head, "Well, it's okay. You can rest now. Why don't we all go out for dinner somewhere nice?"

I nodded slowly and turned out of his grasp. Charlie sighed, "Alright. Let me go freshen up for a minute."

"Will you help Rosie clean up?"

"I don't need help," she sniffed and ran into the bedroom.

Charlie smiled meekly and followed, closing the door behind him.

I leaned against the wall and felt like crying.

There was a noise at the door. Not a knock, but an odd, unknown noise. I walked toward it skeptically and then peered out of the golden lined peephole.

Greg stood in front of the door, one hand up in preparation to knock. I ducked down and pressed my back to the door. He was crazy. I was convinced he was crazy.

The knocking commenced and I pushed back the urge to scream. Then, I turned back to the door and opened it. "Hi," I bit my lip and twisted my ankle inward.

His hair was wet and matted and his eyes were red. He took a deep breath, "H-hi."

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I need to talk to you," Greg stated in a ridged voice.

I narrowed my eyes, "You are actually insane. So insane to drive up here-you followed me, didn't you?"

"Well, what else-"

"You stalk me up here to talk about this when there is such thing as a phone and a computer. Like, this is completely unnecessary."

He didn't reply.

"You should go."

Greg was persistent, "But I have to tell you something."

I pursed my lips, "You don't have to tell me anything."

"I do. I _have _to," he narrowed his eyes. "I have to tell you." Greg put his hands on her shoulders and said through tense lips, "I still love you."

I shook my head, "No."

"Yes, I love you."

"You're lying," I took his hands off of me. "You want something. You want something…"

"God, will you just listen?" Greg growled. "I need you to listen."

"You told me what you needed to say," I turned back into the room. "Goodbye and don't come back."


	42. Chapter 41: Goodbyes

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long yet again. I keep getting crippling writer's block. But here it is. I hope you like it and that it was worth the wait. Continue reading and reviewing and doing what you guys do best. **

**I love you all!**

After I closed the door on him, I had put on a cheery attitude. Charlie and Rosie came out of the master bedroom. He grinned, "So let's head out."

"Sure," I said nervously. What if we ran into Greg? I couldn't just make him stay in this hotel room all night, he'd get antsy and eventually become suspicious. I led them both out of the hotel, making sure to peer around every corner before turning. We went to my car since I had Rosie's car seat.

Before I started the car, Charlie said, "Can we take a detour, Marilyn?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

He drove us to the home he had talked about in the phone call. I stared at the big estate, reminiscent of those Southern mansions you saw in _Gone With The Wind_, on a smaller scale. The yard was expansive and there were windows, lots of windows looking out at the green lawn. Charlie flaunted the silver key in front of my face, "You want to go in."

And that was it. I put in my offer, with Charlie, of course. I didn't even have to think about it. Acting on impulse, not thinking about my store or uprooting my daughter. From then on, that was my priority. I refused to communicate with anyone but Ashley and generally remained in the domains of my home and my store, trying to make everything play out. Then there was that stupid investigator. I had to admit, I was breaking down to see them, to let them near me again.

It wasn't until the rehearsal dinner when I saw everyone again. It was being held in a beautiful estate a little bit out of town with a lovely garden and luxurious furniture. I walked in with Rosie by the hand, Charlie on my other side. We were quiet, looking over the most intimate friends of the bride and groom. Oh, Ashley and James were absolutely in love, head over heels, even though it hadn't been that long of a courtship.

Then, there was Greg sitting on James' side. He looked quite somber in his suit, still unshaven. I knew he was looking at me, but I pretended to be preoccupied with my boyfriend and daughter. Rosie start prodding at my dress, "Mom?"

"Yes?" I looked down at her with a smile.

"Can I go see daddy?"

Charlie inadvertently interrupted, "Rosie, why don't we go checkout that fountain outside?"

"Okay," her attention turned immediately toward the outside.

As they walked away I looked back to the table at which James and Ashley were sitting along with Greg who was talking on his cell phone with a perplexed look on his face. He raised his eyes toward me as I moved toward the happy couple. "Hello!" I put my hands on Ashley's shoulders.

Ashley looked up toward me, "Marilyn! Jesus, you came out of your hole."

"Yeah, thanks," I rolled my eyes.

She stood up, "I'm just joking." She looked positively radiant in her little purple dress and her smile twinkled in the most cliché manner. "How are you, love?"

"Fine, fine," I smiled meekly.

"Hi, Marilyn," James stood up beside Ashley.

"Heya," I grinned and gave him a hug. "I bet you're regretting this whole wedding thing right about now with this one, huh?"

Ashley bit her lip, "I deserved that."

"No, not _yet_," he chuckled and looked to Ashley.

"Oh, come on," she glared.

Putting his arm around her, James laughed, "I'm just teasing you."

I looked to Greg's chair to find it empty, "Well…"

"You've been on his mind, that's obvious," James sighed.

"He just mopes about my house. _My _house," Ashley snippily added. "Suddenly it's the hot hang out."

I swallowed, "I can't help that. What am I supposed to do?"

Shrugging, Ashley looked to James with a sorrowful gaze.

"I think it's just a matter of time before he gets over me," I added.

James shook his head, "It's not that easy. He is not the same man he was before."

"I can't just change my life to accommodate him," I explained.

"You will barely let him near Rosie."

"I let him see her just a few weeks ago and we-" I stopped before I could reveal anything else. "It's not as simple as you think it would be."

Ashley laughed, "You think it's simple for me? With this one and my ex-husband trying to get custody of my kids?"

"Wait, you let him see her?" James ignored Ashley and turned his attention to me.

"W-well, yes," I pursed my lips. "We talked about some stuff and…and…"

"And what?" James urged me with his voice, pushing me to the boundary between what should be open knowledge and what I wanted to keep to myself.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Don't worry your pretty little heads about it."

Grimacing, Ashley grabbed me by the arm, "Come on. Don't hide anything."

"I'm not _hiding_, I'm keeping what is mine," I sniffed and crossed my arms. Over Ashley's shoulder I had a perfect view of the garden. What I saw was practically horrific. There was Charlie, holding Rosie back in his arms, and Greg directly in front of him. I gasped, "Oh no."

James and Ashley both looked and froze. It was bad enough that this was happening, let alone that it was at their rehearsal dinner. I pursed my lips, cursed under my breath, and then smiled at them, "If I don't come back alive, have it written on my tombstone 'Here lies Marilyn Lawley. Her life was eternally screwed.'" I turned toward the scene waiting to happen and made it to the doorway just to see Greg turn towards me and walk my way.

There were bags under Greg's eyes, signs of desperation and weakness. He muttered something beneath his breath as he looked between me and Charlie and then at Rosie who was looking at him in terror. Greg walked toward me, gazing with his big, cerulean eyes that normally lit up with fire. I couldn't look at him. I cast my look downward as he came toward me. His shoulder brushed mine delicately as he passed. Perfectly still, I waited until Charlie came to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What about you?" I finally took a breath after those few minutes of holding it. "What'd he say?"

Charlie shrugged and shook his head, "He just said 'Take good care of my girls.'"

I looked back around to see that Greg now was talking with Ashley and James. Wild movements, gestures, questions being posed. "I hate this drama."

"I'm sorry."

"Well it's not you're fault," I shrugged and held out my hand toward Rosie. "Come here, sweetheart." She took my hand and we turned to go back to the table. Greg had disappeared once again, not surprising. But now James was gone. I don't know if he had gone with him or what.

Ashley ran up to me with a fearful look on her face, "Marilyn, what just happened?"

"What-why?" I frowned.

"It-well, he just came up to us and wished us good luck and everything," Ashley stumbled through her words. "It sounded ominous and strange, Marilyn."

Worriedly, I replied, "What do you mean?"

James came out from the entrance way and ran over to us, wheezing, "I tried to go after him. He got in his car and left."

Ashley bit her lip, "Oh no."

"What is it?" I screeched.

"We think…" she trailed off and turned away, folding her hands over her face.

James shook his head, "I think he's going to do something stupid."

"Like what? Like Vicodin or something?"

"No," he swallowed, catching his breath. "What did he say to you, Charlie?"

"_Take care of my girls_…" Charlie replied with a quizzical look on his face.

"I think he's going to try and kill himself."

My heart stopped, "How do you know that?"

"Don't you get it, Marilyn?" James pulled me away from the rest of them. "He's saying goodbye. _Take care of my girls _and _good luck_…"

It was clear. He didn't have to explain anything. "Are you going after him?"

"Yeah. I have to," James sighed. "Ashley gets it…it'll be fine."

I sucked in my lower lip, "I'm going with you."

"What?"

I turned around to see Charlie staring at me with a great big gape. "You heard me," I stated. "I'm going with."

"But why?"

"Because I'm not going to let someone die on my account, Charlie," I said with an incredulous tone. "He didn't let Rosie die…he didn't let me die. He saved us both. It's my turn now."

Charlie shook his head, "After all he's done to you, you're really going to just go and save him?"

"Charlie!" Ashley interrupted. "You'd let a man die?"

"For all we know, he could be playing one of his cheap tricks," Charlie held up his hands.

Rosie stepped away from him and turned to face him, "Daddy doesn't play cheap tricks. He's smart and he loves me and my mommy. You don't know anything about any of that. You don't know my dad." Then, in perfect little girl fashion, she stuck out her pink tongue and pressed herself to my leg.

I could hear James murmur under his breath, "Well put."

She took my hand, a silent gesture of her attachment to the excursion to find Greg. Ashley then smiled through her tears, "And I'm coming."

We all took a stand against Charlie as he stood with his hands in his pockets, looking like a foolish outcast.

"Goodbye, Charlie," I said, my voice cracking. "Take care of yourself." And then, I led the others out of the room and into the parking lot.

**Just another chapter! Maybe an epilogue. **


	43. Chapter 42: Promises

As we walked out of the building I turned to Ashley suddenly, "What about Violet and Freddie?"

Ashley froze, "Oh no…I left them in there."

"They're with your mom, aren't they?" James asked her.

"Yeah, but I can't just leave them in her hands. You never know what she might do," she looked back at the building.

I pursed my lips, "Look, you stay here and wait with the kids." I bent down toward Rosie, "Will you stay here with Aunt Ashley?"

"Oh, I can't go back in there!" she crossed her arms. "We just had that fantastic exit. I'll look so stupid."

"Ashley!" I whined. "Ashley, we have to go."

"Alright," she held out her hand toward Rosie. "Come on, Rosie. "

Rosie looked to me with worried eyes, "But mom-"

"Honey, this is a job for grownups, okay?" I crouched down to her, feeling tears come to my eyes.

I observed my daughter for a good long moment. Her strawberry blonde hair, those beautiful blue eyes, and her pink skin that always felt warm to the touch. I could see so much of her father in her. And I knew that for her sake I would have to go after him. I'd have to go after him for my own sanity. There was no question in my mind. Some part of me was pushing me closer and closer to a man that I had little trust for. At the same time, however, I was yanked away from someone who I thought was perfect in almost every way…Charlie. "Uncle James and I…we'll make everything, okay?" I put my hands on her cheeks, my voice wavering as I spoke.

Rosie stayed quiet for a little bit, looking at each grownup. Then, she bit her lip, "You promise?"

"I _promise_," I replied with the utmost conviction. A few tears ran down my cheek, "I promise you." I pressed my lips to her forehead and then rose up from the ground. My eyes flitted to Ashley.

"Be careful," she wiped the tears off of my cheeks. "Both of you," Ashley pulled away and took Rosie by the hand. They turned away and walked back into the estate.

"Let's go," I sighed and looked to James.

He pursed his lips. His face conveyed a worried look. He asked, "Are you alright, Marilyn?"

"Fine," I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Okay…" he trailed off and led me toward his car. We climbed in quietly and started our drive toward downtown.

I looked out the window, trying not to cry. James kept glancing over at me to see how I was doing. I finally met his gaze and said, "Did you try calling him?"

"'Course," he smiled slightly. "He didn't answer the phone. Tried a few times actually."

"Where are we going?"

"I think the hospital is the best possible place," he said and then smiled. "He can hide there."

My insides were mush. There were so many feelings I was feeling, awful, almost disgustingly sick. I spoke, bringing my legs up to my chest, "Greg was there when I woke up. In the hospital."

James raised an eyebrow, "Really." He stated it as more of a fact than a question, like it was completely expected.

"And he kissed me," I smiled to myself.

There was an uncomfortable silence. I know I couldn't have shocked James too much.

"What happened when you let House see Rosie?"

I sighed, "It was a really lovely evening. He made dinner and we talked." I racked my brain for the exact details of what happened. "Well, it was late…Rosie fell asleep. We started talking about…w-what had happened, y'know, with the whole drug thing and-and then," I paused for a moment. "He kissed me or…perhaps I kissed him and-"

"Again?" James questioned me with a delicate sensitivity.

"And you probably can guess what that led to," I bit my lip, a few tears dripping down my cheeks. "I was so angry with him…because he wasn't thinking about Charlie like I was. Understandably…"

"It sounds as though it has never actually been over for you either," he smiled meekly.

I looked to him, gaping a bit. He was just so kind. He didn't judge me or anything. I sniffled, "I suppose I still love him…a little bit."

"A little bit," he repeated. The rest of the ride was in silence.

I tried to tell him more, but something in my gut refused to let me. James pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. We climbed out of the car. While doing so, I scanned the roof to see if he was standing somewhere waiting to jump, although that would've been a stupid attempt. Besides, he had the entire hospital under his hand.

Running toward the door, we went into the lobby and made our plan. "Okay, where do you think he'd be?" I asked quietly, as not to alarm anyone in the area.

"He'd be hiding…I'll check my office, his office…"

"And I'll flit around, perfect," I rolled my eyes.

"No, you'll check the clinic. Just go talk to Cuddy, she should be in her office," he replied and then walked off.

I looked around and then sprinted to Cuddy's office, threw open the door, and panted, "Hello, Dr. Cuddy!"

She quickly looked up from her work and gasped, "Ms. Lawley! Uh…what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have seen D-Dr. House?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No…I haven't."

"So he isn't in the clinic or anything?"

Cuddy laughed, "If he was there, then I definitely would have seen him."

"Alright, thank you," I said speedily and then turned to leave.

"W-wait why?" she asked suddenly.

I shook my head, "Not enough time to explain." And I left. Now I had nowhere to go. I could go to the lab, not that I knew exactly where it was or that I'd even be let in there. I walked aimlessly around and then approached the desk, "Hello, excuse me. Have you seen Dr. House?"

The nurse shrugged, "I haven't looked for him…"

"Thanks…" I said and walked away, rolling my eyes. I decided to go check on James' progress. I went up to his office to find James standing over his desk. His look was anxious and worried. I went in, "Any luck?"

"I found a note. It's kind of cryptic," he held out a small piece of paper.

I took it from him and opened it carefully.

_Take the phone off the hook and disappear for awhile._

I had to think for a moment. Where did I know that line? What would this incite? "This is so familiar," I breathed out, closing my eyes. I wracked my brain for information and finally it hit me. That was a lyric from my parent's song. I remembered it played at the event Greg had invited me to and then I freaked out and ran up to the roof. "I know what this is," I turned away and walked out of the office.

James followed, "What is it?"

I didn't reply, running over to the staircase. Climbing, breathing heavily, and on the verge of tears, I went to the roof. Upon reaching the door, I hesitated before pushing it in.

There was an eerie silence for a few moments as I scanned the roof. There was Greg, standing and looking out at New Jersey. He glanced back at me. Then, he turned fully around. A smile graced his face.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked.

Greg paused before saying with awe, "You came."

"Are you alright?" I continued.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"We were worried," I went forward a little.

"But you're here," he said. We were on completely different pages.

I shook my head, "Did you do all of this to get me here?"

"Yes."

"We thought you were going to commit suicide!" I gasped.

Greg came toward me and lowered my voice, "I thought I was too."

I searched his face for insincerities which he commonly used against me, but there was nothing to be found. I felt my throat close up. I couldn't speak. Instead, I threw my arms around him, pressing my face to his chest. A small scream came out of my throat suddenly and I started to cry.

Greg wrapped his hands around my waist. He burrowed his face in my hair, kissing my head.

"I was so scared, Greg. I thought you were going to die," I sobbed.

"I know."

"Oh, Greg," I lifted my head to look at him. I examined his face. His big blue eyes and thin lips that peaked out through the scruff that he never shaved. The permanent scowl on his face. Then there was his tight grip around my waist. Big hands and long arms that held me, almost shielded me from the rest of the world. His tall stature, towering over me. I was always in his shadow, his comfortable shadow. And his smell. He always smelled like old books. That musky smell without the dust.

The way he was staring at me was… endearing and attentive. I wrapped one of my hands around the back of his head and pulled it down to me. Our lips met in a small kiss. My stomach filled with a feeling that I could only explain as warmth. I hadn't felt it in the longest time. When we pulled away, I saw his eyes twinkling.

I murmured delicately, "I love you."

He bit his lower lip and his voice wavered slightly, "You love _me_?"

"Yeah," I choked out, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What about Charlie?"

"I don't care. I was not happy. He didn't want me to after you. That showed me who he was," I said with insecurities in my voice. "And I think I broke up with him."

"You think?" he chuckled.

"Well, I gave him the old 'see ya around' thing," I laughed even though tears were still dreaming down my face. "But I love you," I recalled the things James had said to me earlier in the car. "I don't think I ever stopped."

Greg put his hand around the side of my face and pulled me to him again, "Neither did I."

I put my hands on his back, "What were you going to do?"

"Do?" he asked quietly.

"To…k-kill yourself."

"Oh, I don't know," Greg sighed. "I hadn't thought about it that far in advance when I thought about that you might come looking for me."

I didn't reply, just resting in his embrace. Suddenly, I felt his side vibrating. His phone was going off. "You didn't answer when James called you?"

"No," Greg slid his hand into his pocket and answered. "House…Oh, hey!" he looked to me with a smile and mouthed '_Jimmy_'. "Yeah, I'm just on the roof. No…I'm not going to. Marilyn's with me." His hand ran down my back, "No. We're fine. We're…perfectly fine." Then, he hung up. Greg's eyes lingered in mine for a few more moments before he said, "So…can we start over?"

I sighed and then gave him a delicate and endearing smile, "We can pick up right where we left off. Before everything went wrong."

Brushing my cheek with his hand, Greg kissed my passionately on the lips. I closed my eyes and felt his lips humming against mine. I hadn't felt this happy in quite awhile. Practically carefree. As the kiss finished, Greg put his arms around my, squeezing me to his chest.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I knew then that everything would be okay.

**Alright. That's it. I'll give you all an epilogue to wrap it all up (we haven't forgotten about Marilyn's parents, have we?). I love you all! Thank you for continuing to read and review (and alert and favorite) this story. I had loads of fun writing it. **


	44. Epilogue

**So, here it is everyone. The last installment of Rosie. It really has been a joy (and sometimes a struggle) to write this. Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting, etc. For now, this story is over. Maybe a sequel, but right now, I'm going to move on to other things. **

**Thank you all again. **

**And now, the last chapter of Rosie. **

_Four Months Later_

"Are you ready?" Greg looked at me.

I couldn't breathe. My stomach was doing flips. I looked to him quickly, "No."

We were sitting in the car, in front of my old, childhood home. My hands were frozen on the wheel. They wouldn't move. I was stuck.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Rosie asked from the back seat.

Silence. I felt like crying, but tears weren't welling up in my eyes.

"Marilyn," Greg said.

I bit my lower lip.

"Look at me," he murmured.

I turned my head slowly to see his face. He had shaved for the occasion. He looked a few years younger. I didn't want my family to judge me by looking at Greg. Our eyes met for a moment before I looked away, closing my eyes.

"Mo-" I heard my daughter begin.

Greg reached back and put his hand on her knee, "Rosie, give us a moment, okay?"

I started twisting the ring on my right hand. That's what I did ever since I was given it. When I was nervous, I'd spin it around my finger. "I'm scared," I said quietly so Rosie didn't hear.

He put his hand on my own, "I know. But you didn't agree to this without knowing that you'd be afraid."

"Yeah, but what if something happens? What if they're angry or—"

"Well, they might be," Greg said blatantly. "You won't know until you try."

I nodded, "You're right."

"Of course I am," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and then said, "Alright. Let's go." I opened my door and got out of the car. Then, I helped Rosie out of her car seat and the three of us stood at the beginning of the walkway toward the front door. The sun poured down on the three of us. I held my daughter's hand tight, taking a few steps forward.

The only thing I heard were my heels clicking against the ground and Greg's breathing. Suddenly, I felt the need to gag. Greg wrapped an arm around my waist, "You're fine. You're overreacting."

Nodding, I continued forward up to the door. I was screaming inside. Greg reached forward and pressed the doorbell. I gasped, "Why'd you do that?"

"That's customary practice when you approach a door," Greg growled. I shot him a glare to which he stuck out his tongue.

Rosie giggled. I looked down and once I saw her smile I felt instantly elated and gratified. Even if this didn't go well, I still had her. I still had Greg. _It will be fine…_ I kept telling myself.

But that all faded away when I heard the click of the door being unlocked. I stiffened, eyes wide. The door opened.

"Dad…" I smiled.

He now had salt and pepper hair with a matching beard that was just a little thicker than the stubble Greg normally wore. His grey eyes glinted upon seeing me. I could swear he was almost tearing up.

I felt Rosie's hands tightened around my arm. She had never met any of her three grandparents. I saw my father's eyes flit to Greg and then to my daughter. A light smile graced her face. I could tell she was trying to hold back a grin or tears of joy.

"We've missed you," he swallowed nervously.

"I know."

He sucked in a deep breath and then threw his arms around me. His tight hug made me remember how much I missed him. I buried my head into his chest. He hugged me like a father knew how to. Finally, we pulled apart and looked away from one another. I blushed and turned my head away.

As to not further the awkwardness, he held out his hand to Greg, "You must be Greg."

He smiled to my father, "And you're Donald." They shook hands and I smiled approvingly at the match.

"And Rosalie…" he trailed off, looking down at my daughter.

"Everyone calls me Rosie," Rosie sputtered before backing away.

Laughing, my father held out his hand toward her, "You don't have to be shy, _Rosie_."

Still hiding behind my dress, Rosie looked up at me. I looked to my father, "Go ahead, Rosie. It's alright."

She reached out, their fingers interlacing. My father stepped out of the door frame, "Come in, both of you."

Greg whispered in my hair, "You alright?"

"Fine."

We followed him through the house, everything was the same, but everything was quiet. I was used to my siblings running around, screaming and laughing. But now they had all left and it was just my father and mother. He continued through the living room that still had the light blue couch. His gait was different, slower and more reserved. I remembered when my parents through parties and he practically danced across the room. Now, he shuffled.

"It's so nice out, I thought we'd have some lemonade and cookies on the porch," my dad turned and looked at Rosie, patronizing her in a grandfatherly way.

I'm almost sure Greg started limping a bit more quickly at the sound of cookies. "Where's mom?" I asked as he stepped more quickly to the door.

"Marilyn" my father turned back to me and reached out for my hand.

I accepted it hesitantly.

"I don't want you to be surprised when you see your mother," he murmured to me.

"Dad?" I asked him quietly. "What's going on?"

My father took a deep breath and then opened the door to me. Rosie and Greg drifted behind me, waiting.

Skeptically, I walked toward the open door and looked out onto the deck. I stopped in the doorway. In front of me was my mother sitting at a table on the old patio. She slowly turned her head toward me. We both looked at each other for a few moments before she said, "Marilyn…" Her face had aged. Her hair was now light blonde instead of the light brown it had been…the way I remembered it. She looked tired, but her eyes were still glowing. Her light blue eyes that I had inherited from her.

"Marilyn!" she exclaimed again. Suddenly, she rolled out from behind the table. I didn't realize until then that she had been sitting in a wheel chair. She came forward until our knees almost touched. "Oh…" there were tears in her eyes. "Hello," my mother held both of her hands up toward mine.

My head was telling me to step back, hell, run for it. But I couldn't let myself do that. I let her take my hands in hers. "Hi, Ma," I whispered my reply.

"I take it your father didn't tell you what happened," she blushed and turned to look at my dad who stood in the doorway with a solemn look on his face.

"No…"

"Robbie is coming soon, Marilyn," dad interrupted quietly as I stared at my mother. I turned toward him slowly, a look of dismay and grief on my face. Shame convulsed across his face as he stepped astride of the door to let Rosie and Greg step out onto the patio. Rosie nervously reached for Greg's hand and he accepted it without hesitation.

"Hi," Greg said to my mother courteously with a gentle nod. "I'm Greg."

My mother gasped with a smile, "You must be Marilyn's boyfriend." Her eyes gravitated toward Rosie and she squealed, "And this is my granddaughter? Who blessed me with such a beautiful little girl?"

"Actually-" Greg began but I gave him a quick shush before giggling. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Rosie who had stepped to my mother.

"…but people call me Rosie."

As they got acquainted, my father approached Greg with a skeptical look, "Uh…what happened to your leg?"

"Dad!" I snapped. If we were going to make this work, then I wanted everything to go smoothly.

"It's fine," Greg said calmly. I was not used to this side of him. I told him to be cordial, but not completely bereft of his original personality.

I was just waiting for his response.

_I was in a freak painting accident. I was actually a young model on the rise, you see, and I was posing nude for a few art students when suddenly one of their brushes came flying at me. I tried to dodge it but ended up falling off of my pedestal and fracturing my leg so badly that-_

"Basically, I had a limb infarction here, uh…muscle death. So I'm not provided full use of my leg."

I bit my lip. I was actually looking forward to a bizarre and absurd story from him.

"Infarction…like a heart attack or something?" my dad asked.

Greg looked surprised at my father's slight intelligence, "Yes, actually. How did you know?"

"Well, I had one a few years ago, a heart attack, I mean. And I just remember myocardial infarction."

"You had a heart attack?" I gaped.

"That's what you get when you miss out, sweetheart," dad smiled at me. It was like a stab at me. I felt a bit hurt right then.

"Well, I wouldn't have missed out if it-"

"You know, I'm a doctor," Greg interjected. Our eyes met for a moment. His were calm, but also stern. _Back down_.

I turned away from them and looked at my daughter who looked quite taken with my mother. Not with her disability, but with her poise and her smile. I sucked in my lower lip, a little worried.

"You're very pretty," she reached out and put her hand underneath my daughter's chin.

"I'm also smart though. Daddy always says that I'll be beautiful and have brains," Rosie declared proudly.

My mother looked endearingly at Rosie, "I'm sure you're very smart." She then looked to my father, "Donald, you know I hate it when you make people stand around me. Sit down, all of you."

As I sat down on one of the wooden patio chairs that circled the low, wrought iron table, I looked out over the backyard. It was a bit unkempt, but nonetheless beautiful with the flower beds and the vegetable garden that my father tended to. Greg limped to the chair across from mine.

"Would you like anything to drink?" my mother asked, Rosie fluttering to her side as she rolled her chair closer to the table.

I looked to Greg, "Uh…coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee would be nice," he smiled at my mother who looked quickly to my father with an expectant gaze.

Dad snapped up out of the chair he had settled in, "Right…" Then he mumbled something under his breath. I couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed, but whatever it was, he was very unhappy.

"So anyway," my mother looked over at me. "You look well."

I smiled meekly, "I am well."

The afternoon continued on for another hour without a hitch. Greg and my father got along very strangely. And Rosie loved my parents, adored them. Then the doorbell rang. My father shot up and ran to the door. I stood up slowly. I didn't know if he'd be welcoming or kind of standoffish. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to be here or want me to be here.

Really, I didn't belong.

My dad ushered Robbie onto the patio. He had grown up nicely with light brown hair and dark green eyes. "Marilyn!" he shouted with a large grin.

"Hi…" I choked out.

Robbie threw his arms around me and picked me up off the ground, "Oh my God, you're here! I can't believe it!" Then, he dropped me.

My face was frozen in shock, "Robbie…"

"Oh, come on," he smiled. "You must have something to say besides _Robbie._"

I laughed, "Shut up!"

"There we go!" Robbie put his hands on my shoulders and then let go. "Let me get a look at you."

I stepped away and held out my arms awkwardly, "Well, then."

He grinned, "Still awkward."

"Shut up, Robbie!" I gasped and hit his arm.

"I'm surprised you managed to snap this guy up," Robbie pointed at Greg who began to stand up.

"I'm Greg," he held out his hand.

"Robbie," he put his hand in Greg's. "How do you put up with her?"

Greg smirked, "Drugs."

"Don't even joke about that," I pointedly said, but with a smile on my face. Rosie nudged her way next to me and I looked to Robbie, "Robbie, this is Rosie, my daughter."

"Oh, hey," he crouched down to her. "I'm Uncle Robbie, but you can just call me Roberto."

"Well, that'd be weird," Rosie giggled.

Robbie smiled, "Kid, I'm weird."

I remembered how strange Robbie could be. He was weird, even at fourteen. Alright, especially at fourteen. He liked D-Movies from the fifties and always wore his hair slicked back, greaser style. Thankfully, he had grown out of the second habit. Now, his hair was cropped close to his head. He had worn blue rimmed glasses with really thick lenses. Now, he wore contacts.

Rosie enjoyed Robbie's company. He made her laugh and he even brought her a gift, granted, it was just a packet of gum.

"Not just any gum," Robbie held up his hand toward me. "It's my own flavor combination. It hasn't even been released in stores."

"So you work at a gum factory? You don't hear that often."

"You don't hear about girls who run away from home often, either," he teased, not knowing the pain behind his words.

My mother snapped at him, smacking his leg, "Robert!"

"What?" he frowned.

Rosie looked up at him, ignoring the previous comments and wallowing in the excitement of the gum, "You mean no one else has ever had this?"

"Well, you're one of the first," he smiled at her.

Her eyes were wide. I leaned back in my chair, happily fulfilled. Greg and my father had migrated back inside over some beers and a conversation about politics which I dreaded even thinking about.

"How do you open it?" she held out the packet toward Robbie who examined the packet.

"Huh…there's no strip to open it," he looked at it. "Well, I'm just gonna get a pair of scissors." He got up off of the chair and started to walk back inside. Rosie jumped off of her seat and followed close behind him.

So my mother and I sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I guess you're wondering-"

"Yeah, I am."

She looked to me with a sorrowful frown on her face before running her hand along the wheel of her chair. "You left."

"I know," I murmured. "It was one of the best things I ever did."

My mother looked ashamed. Her eyes filled with tears, "Look, Marilyn. It was my fault, but you left your brothers and sister alone like that-"

"Because a teenager should not have to sacrifice her own happiness to hold together her family," I said coldly, looking away. "What the hell happened to you, ma? You just started disappearing."

"It was my fault," I heard my father's voice. I turned to look at him.

He closed the door behind him and said with a wavering voice, "It was my fault."

"Don," my mother shook her head. "I can handle this."

"The night your mother first started to…disappear and…" my father lowered his head.

I stood up. Everything was so confusing right then, I was actually a little dizzy.

"That night, your mother found out that I had been having an affair."

I froze. My heart was pounding. Those five question, who, what, when, where, and why, were running through my head.

"Donald," she choked out. "Stop, this is my story," my mother sighed. "Don't make yourself the villain."

"Wh-who? How did this happen? Dad, you were-you were never that kind of guy," words started to creep through my mouth with reckless abandon.

"Marilyn," my mother garnered my attention with her tone. "Listen to me. Your father made a mistake, we are human."

I turned around, my teeth clenched and tears running down my face, "Ma, I know what a mistake is. Greg was addicted to pain medication when I met him. It got to the point where he hallucinated that he tried to kill me and he left me. But he went to rehab. He knew what he had done and he made up for-"

"That is not a purposeful mistake, that is circumstantial!" she shouted over me. "Your father chose to do this. Please, just listen."

Looking over at my father, I sucked in my lower lip. Not only did he look panic stricken, but also very frightened. I turned to my mom and sat down on the chair beside her. "He made a bad decision…he started working later and later and his boss' secretary—you remember her. Carol…" my mother almost growled.

I did vaguely remember Carol, a young twenty-something with red hair and a beautiful smile. But how my father ended up with that beauty, I didn't know. At any rate, my mother continued.

"Well, the night I started all of that was the night I found out. Your father…actually told me," she bit her lip. "And I freaked out, as you know. I know that sounds like an awful explanation. I know you'd say I overreacted, but at the time…you know we were both still fairly young. I never wanted what happened to happen. I was practically set on leaving. But I couldn't stop running away. It helped…It hurt. I wanted to leave, but I didn't have the courage."

My father floated quietly over, sitting across from me. "And when you left, we were both…devastated. And we ran out to look for you." His gaze shifted to my mother who had become completely silent.

I couldn't even hear her breathe.

"Your mother was inebriated and I was driving…I couldn't really see," he swallowed. "I was crying and I just wasn't thinking straight. Ran through a red light and…"

My mother smiled at him slowly, "And there was an accident."

He stayed silent, looking at me. I couldn't meet his eye. Everything was overwhelming.

"After that I was forced to stop everything…I really couldn't go anywhere. I'm paralyzed from the waist down," she smiled meekly. I couldn't believe her smile. "So your father and I talked like we hadn't in a long time…and he took care of me. And everything has been okay."

"We understand why you left," my father finally spoke up. "It definitely taught us about ourselves. And I wish we could take it back. I wish we could fix it. We missed your life."

I folded my hands over my face, intertwining my fingers around my hair. I could hardly breathe. Slowly, my mother put her hand on my back and ran it down my spine, "Marilyn, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry…for causing it."

For all those years, I had blamed my mother, thinking she had abandoned her family, gotten fed up with children and being a mother. And now to know that it was my father who had caused it. Even if he did regret it, I didn't know if I could look at him. All the respect I had had for him was gone.

I had gotten into a pattern of sobbing where I couldn't catch my breath. My mother took me up in her arms. "Marilyn..." she pressed her lips against my forehead. "Please, forgive us. We both made terrible mistakes and we know how much you struggled."

"I know," I choked out and then brushed some tears from my eyes. Then, I looked to my dad who looked to me apologetically. Maybe I did have it in my heart to forgive him. "I guess I'm just glad you found me."

"We're glad too," my mom smiled. "Now stop crying, everything is okay now."

And the afternoon continued without any hitches. I smiled. I could smile. My mother and I interacted like we used to. Everyone was sitting around on the patio, drunk with laughter and smiles. Greg had his arm around me and Rosie was resting her head on my arm. Robbie had been telling a story of work in the gum factory. It was so boring, especially for him, but it was great to just be here in the company of some of my family for the first time in sixteen years.

"So, will you stay for dinner?" my father looked to me. "I learned to cook since the accident."

"Yeah," Robbie rolled his eyes. "That took a few years of learning."

My mother laughed to the chagrin of my father, "Oh, dear, you know it's true."

I looked to Greg who was running his hand against his bare chin, probably enamored by the smoothness, "What do you think?"

"Can we stay?" Rosie chirped after a long quiet spell.

"Well, I can't say no to that, can I?" Greg rolled his eyes. I smiled boldly as my family gave a bout of polite laughter.

My dad stood up, "Well, I'll get going on that."

"Don, push me in, will ya?" my mother looked up at him. Then, she looked to me, "You three just relax."

Robbie frowned, "What do you want me to do?"

"Come on, Robbie, you'll help me cut vegetables. You always used to want to do that."

"Well, I'm thirty now. I'm not as enamored with knives," he rose.

Rosie looked up with excitement, "Can I come?"

"You're not playing with knives kid, leave that up to a professional," Robbie pointedly noted.

Rosie got up quickly and I tried to pull her back, "Be careful. No knives. None. And don't start throwing them around like you're a…a knife thrower."

Greg started laughing, "Calm down, Marilyn."

The rest of them retreated into the house. I didn't realize that the sun had begun to set and the sky was an orange-pink. We were both very quiet before I leaned my head on his shoulder looking out over the sky and garden. Greg ran his hand down my leg slowly. I looked to him with a smile, "What?"

"Are you happy?" he frowned.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I think I'm happy."

He patted my knee and looked forward, "Good. I'm glad."

"Do you like them?" I looked to him and smiled.

"Your parents?" Greg groaned. "I mean…they're your parents. It's a bit worrisome. Even for me."

I blushed, "You're a lot different from the first time I met you, you know?"

"Yeah, but deep down I'm still an asshole."

"Well, at least you know it," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" he glared. 'You're supposed to say 'Darling, you're not an asshole. You're nothing like an asshole.'"

Laughing, I copied his speech, "Darling, you're not an asshole. You're nothing like an asshole."

"But you're lying!" Greg turned his head toward me.

"Oh, like you never lie," I put my hand around his chin, squeezing his cheeks. Then, I quickly gave him a small kiss, dropping my hand.

"I _don't _lie."

"You're _lying_."

He shrugged, "But you love me."

"No," I said sarcastically.

Greg sighed, running his hand through my hair, "Well, I could just take that ring back…"

I held up my hand, admiring the simple band with a diamond set in the center on my right hand, "You can leave me, but I'm keeping this rock."

He chuckled, "You don't mean that."

Shaking my head, I replied, "No, I don't."

His lips brushed my ear, "I love you."

I lowered my head. He really loved me. He told me practically everyday. If not with words, than we actions.

Something that I never thought he'd say to me.

It had already turned into months of him telling me.

He loved me. Despite his cold nature, he was managing to become softer. At least for us. He still treated James the same way and his team on the occasions that I saw them.

"Sometimes, I wonder why you're still here," he murmured quietly.

"Oh, don't think about that," I ran my hand across his bare face. "Don't think about that ever."

The door opened. Rosie ran out and over to us, grinning, "Robbie told me to tell you to 'stop sucking face and come into the kitchen and help out.'"

We both laughed and Greg replied, "You go tell Robbie to-"

"Mind his own business," I said, knowing where Greg was going to take that.

Rosie shrugged, "Okay." And quickly she rushed back inside.

Greg looked to me and pressed his lips against mine quickly. It was a calm kiss, not like one at the beginning of our relationship. It was more familiar. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I can't just kiss you?"

"Yes, you can," I smiled. "Any time you want."

"Guess I have Rosie to thank for that," he smirked and kissed me again.

Yes, he did have Rosie to thank for that.

**Fin. **


End file.
